Guardian (Teen Wolf FanFic)
by WhenYouLovedMe
Summary: Humans think she's the niece of a cop, who's parents were tragically killed. The Argents think she's one of them. And a select few in Beacon Hills think she's a lone Luna who's a guardian of the supernatural, teaching new Betas how to control their abilities. All of it is true. But Sara will risk everything to keep her real identity a secret. Even from herself. (Set in season 1.)
1. Chapter 1: Sara Grant

I'm standing in the woods, with nothing but the moon to light the trees around me. I hear an all too familiar sound and turn around. Two halves of a once whole girl lay at my feet. I know who she is. I know why she came back to Beacon Hills. Why she'd asked for my help. And now she's dead.

Heavy breathing mingled with a growl fill my ears. My adrenaline spikes and I tense. My whole body completely frozen, like I've never heard that sound before or been faced with this kind of fear. Like all my knowledge left, leaving me an empty shell to fall prey to the creature I know is right behind me.

My hands shook, trembled at my sides. I breathed through my mouth trying to steady it. But it wasn't working. I hear something much louder breathe behind me, the breath blowing my hair around my face. I cringed at the hot sensation it left behind. I swallowed hard as I slowly turned around, biting back a whimper.

It snorted again, the creature. This time blowing my hair out of my face, like standing in front of a fan. I drug my eyes off the ground, forcing them to look at it. The creature that will kill me, too. I avoided looking at its features and stared into its eyes. They were glowing a bright red.

But at the same time, my senses were going crazy. They could feel everything. And they were telling me that this wasn't just any Alpha. No. This one I knew. It felt familiar. A pang hit my stomach and my head felt like it was going to explode. My hands flew to my head, squeezing it. And then I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed.

The Alpha pulled back, standing on its hinged legs, as it covered it's ears. I stopped screaming a split second before it swung. I felt the force of the hit and then slammed into the ground. I opened my eyes, shocked when I felt no pain. I frantically looked around. I was in my room. My sheets were wrapped around my legs and I was lying on the floor.

I sighed with relief, slowing down my breathing. I unwrapped my legs and then stood. I tossed the sheets on the bed and then suddenly I was back in the woods. But it wasn't the same spot. There wasn't a body. No tracks. I couldn't even smell the Alpha, anymore.

I could smell something else. Hear something else. I paused, listening to what my senses were telling me. Dogs. And not just any dogs. Police Dogs. The sound was growing louder, closer. I turned and started walking that way. I need to know what they're doing out here at night. They couldn't have found the body that quickly.

"Because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." I turned in the direction of the voice and froze, listening.

"No, because I'm playing this year," another voice said. Both male. Both young. I looked in the direction of the cops, but walked toward the boys. I wasn't paying much attention to exactly what was being said. Until the same boy asked the other, "Just out of curiosity. Which half of the body are we looking for?"

Why are a couple of teenagers out here in the middle of the night looking for a body? Of a severed girl, no less. I finally found them, ten feet away from me. They were walking toward me. Still talking.

"Huh. I didn't even think about that."

"And, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about."

I rolled my eyes. The boys walked through me, completely unaware of my presence. Which means they're both human. That's either good or bad, right now. Mainly because of the new Alpha. The one who killed the body they're looking for. Which still doesn't make any sense at all. No one should be out here looking for a dead Hale besides the cops. I know Laura had a brother, but he's a lot older than these two.

I followed them, stuck listening to the conversation. But it wasn't long before they caught up to the police. They both hid from them. Meaning that they know they're not supposed to be out here. I hung back slightly and watched. The boys tried to make a run for it, trying not to get caught.

The one I found named Stiles, the same one who dragged the other out here, got caught because he nearly ran into a police officer. The other boy stayed hidden, refusing to show himself. I hung back with him, but I listened to what Stiles and the Sheriff were saying. Turns out Stiles is his son.

I also found out that the one I was with was named Scott. The Sheriff led his kid away, the other officers following. Scott, however, continued into the forest. I glance back at the cops, deciding to abandon my own search for the body. I looked back at Scott and had a feeling I knew why I was here.

I followed him. Just like I've done with the others. He stopped a few feet in front of me. Then a herd of deer came bounding through the trees at top speed. And I knew what that meant. Scott stood after being knocked down by the deer, then started looking for his inhaler. Not that he'll need it soon, anyway.

He held his phone along the ground to give himself some more light. I put my hands in my pockets and looked around. I jumped at the sound of Scott's scream, turning to see what had happened. He stumbled back and then vanished from sight, tumbling backwards down the hill.

I took a step forward, stopping when I saw what spooked him. Laura's body. Or rather, the front half of it. I shook it from my mind and then ran after Scott. I started my descent down the hill as he was getting to his feet. I got to the bottom and then followed him. He took a few steps before stopping. I tingling sensation crept up my spin. He's here.

I turned to my left. The Alpha was twenty feet away, eyes locked on Scott. Scott was looking at him, too. He must've felt the same thing. I stepped back, watching as the Alpha knocked him down and then proceeded to bite him. It's not like there was anything I could do. I can't touch anything when I'm like this. And, even if I could tell Scott to run, there'd be no point. A human couldn't out run something that fast.

He stumbled to his feet and then bolted. The Alpha hung back, not attempting to pursue Scott. That means he wanted this. Wants a pack. I looked at the creature as he stared at me. It growled, opening it's jaws wide as it jumped into the air. I felt it's claws press into my chest, the tips about to break the skin.

My back slammed into something hard, causing things to fall about my head. I was gasping for air. And then it stopped. I opened my eyes. I was in the kitchen. I looked around, no Alpha in sight. I was safe. I looked behind me at the fridge and then down at the things on the floor at my feet.

I exhaled, relieved. I slightly chuckled at myself for believing I was really there, when I knew I wasn't. I bent down and began picking up the box of baggies and plastic wrap and the other things we had on top of the fridge. "Everything okay!" I recognized the voice instantly, coming from up stairs.

"Yep!" I called back, standing with arms full of stuff. I turned to the island and dumped the stuff on the counter. Then I sorted it, putting things back one at a time. I heard a floor board creek over my shoulder and jumped, gasping as I spun that way. I laughed when I saw that it was just my uncle.

He eyed me weird, walking around the island and to his coffee pot. "You sure you're okay?"

I sighed. "Okay as I'll ever be." He poured a cup of coffee as I finished putting the stuff back.

"It's been a while since you've stayed with me. I forgot about the screaming," he turned around and faced me. "I might need to sound proof your room."

"Someone call the cops again?"

"Almost." He took a sip of his cup. I put my hands on the island, leaning into it. "But it's fine. Nothing I can't handle." I glanced around before looking at him. I know he's lying. And I don't need to hear anything to know that. "You're sure you'll be fine? I can take the day off."

"No!" I put my hands out in front of me, motioning for him to stop. "That's completely unnecessary. Really, Ben. I'm an adult and have been on my own for years."

"That's what concerns me."

I glared at him. "If this is going to be a problem, I can find somewhere else to stay."

It was quiet a second as he stared at me. "Yeah, but you won't." He sat his cup down and then left the room. I smiled, following him to the front door. "So. What do I call you this time?" He put his jacket on, giving me a knowing look. I crossed my arms.

"Sara," I said. "Sara Grant. Same story as always. I'm the niece who's crashing here a few days and then I'm gone."

"Yeah, but is it really going to be a few days?"

"Maybe. I have a new case."

"That what the thing in the kitchen was about?" he asked. I simply nodded. "Well. Stay as long as you'd like. Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Actually. There is one thing. Are you still friends with the Sheriff?"

"Yeah, Noah and I go way back. Why?"

"What do you know about his son?"

"Too much to go into right now," he sighed, grabbing his bag off the stairs.

"That bad, huh?"

He raised his eyebrows in an expression telling me that he knew more than he'd like too. "Why?" he suddenly looked concerned. "Does Stiles have something to do with your new case?"

"A little. I just need to know about his friend."

"Scott? He's a good kid." He walked to the door. "I'm going to be late."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll see you tonight." He turned back and looked at me. "Right?" I quickly nodded and then he was gone. The last time I stayed with him, he left for work one day and then came home to find me gone. He didn't hear anything from me for five years. The reason why I can't really tell him. But I told him that if that ever happened again…it'd be for his protection.

My phone starts ringing and I jump. I shook my head. I need to stop that. It's getting old. So is being part Banshee. I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed my phone off the counter. I turned around and slid up on top of the counter as I opened my phone. It was just a text.

 _Meet me in an hour._

 _-Argent_

I sighed. Could this day get any worse? Probably. How'd he even know I was back? I jumped off the counter and then went and took a shower. I dressed with a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. I got in my car and headed straight for the Argent's place. Ironically, they just moved here, too.

But I don't think any of this is a coincidence. The body, the new Alpha, the Argents. Me. Something's going on. Which means I need to get to that new Beta before the Alpha or Argents do. The drive took about fifteen minutes. I pulled into the drive way and cut the engine, as Chris walked up to me from the house.

"It's been a while," he said.

"Yeah, not long enough," I replied. He smirked with a slightly chuckle. "What is this, Chris? You know I'm retired."

"And you know about the body in the woods. How it was killed."

I slightly straightened, leaning into my car door. "So?" I shrugged.

"The thing that killed this girl was strong."

"I know. But like I said, I'm retired. That's your problem." I opened my car door and got into the driver's seat.

"Call me, when you change your mind."

I ignored him, slamming the door. I started the car and pulled out of the drive way. I know what he wanted, but I can't give it to him. He's suspected me for years. That's why I left. If he found out exactly what I was, not just what I tell people, then he wouldn't stop until I was dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Luna

I walked into the police station. Scott is at school, so I have a short amount of time before I need to get back. For the last two days I've done nothing but keep an eye on him. He still doesn't know what he is. But his friend, Stiles, does. The less people who know, the better. But, it's a full moon tonight. Scott's first one.

And to make matters worse, he's taking an Argent to a party. The thought alone wanted to make me punch someone. Maybe even myself. It didn't take me long to find the Sheriff. He was speaking with a few officers, one of them being Ben. Every cop in this town has been going nuts trying to find, not only the other half of the body, but the guy who did it.

Sheriff Stilinski turned, doing a double take when he saw me. "Can I help you, miss?"

I took a step closer. "Actually, I'm here to help you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my badge. "Detective Grant. I just moved to town. Figured you guys might need a hand. I'm more than happy to lend my services."

He sighed, clearly worn. "Why not?" He held out his hand. "Sheriff Stilinski. Follow me." I shook his hand and then followed him into his office. I left the station about twenty minutes later. Besides having half a body, they really didn't have much. They did, thou, find wolf hair on the body. But they don't know who she is. Was.

They brought in Derek Hale, Laura's older brother, and questioned him. Mainly since the body was found on his family's land, and he's all that's left of his family. But it's good to know Derek's here. That way I can keep my eye out. I don't know if he's on my side or if he's the new Alpha. Or one of its Betas. Either way, he doesn't know me. And I really don't want to know him.

Or run into him, since he probably still thinks I'm a hunter. I drove home and changed. I'm going to that party since Scott is. I won't really be attending, but I need to blend in. It makes matters worse that I don't really fit the party's age limit. But I'll make it work. I left the house in skinny jeans and a nice blouse. Something that showed a little more than I was comfortable with.

I decided to walk to the party, since it was about ten minutes away. I walked up the drive way and glanced at the front door. Scott's here already. I turned and walked around back. I entered the back yard and found it full of dancing teens. But I could see Scott in the sea of bodies. He was dancing with Allison, Chris's daughter. Which makes things that much more worse.

A tingle went up my spin as a familiar scent caught my attention. "Oh, no," I sighed, looking to my left. I saw the Alpha ran across the roof of the neighboring house. It vanished over the back as fast as it came. Great. Just another thing to contend with tonight. This is proving to be my worst case yet.

I tried to camouflage myself into the crowd, while still keeping an eye on Scott. A few drunk teens hit on me, but I quickly brushed them off. I look younger than I really am. A lot younger. Scott's heart beat filled my ears, beating louder than it should. He's starting to turn.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked him.

"I'll be right back." Scott left her and headed for the house. But he wasn't looking too good. The moon was starting to take it's toll. I stayed where I was, listening as he made his way through the house. Allison followed him, but didn't catch him in time before he sped off.

"Alison." I froze, listening harder. "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek."

Great. I ran passed the crowd of people and up into the house. I weaved my way through more bodies until I found the front door. I stepped out it just as Derek drove off, Allison in the front seat. Well, I guess Chris should've been more careful with his daughter. But my job's not protecting humans, and I have bigger problems.

Scott probably went home. Which means that's where I need to be. But he's not going to listen to me. I glanced around as I walked down the front steps. "Hey, Stiles."

He whipped around and looked at me. "Yeah? Who are you?" he asked, confused.

"That's a long story, but you need to trust me. Scott needs you, right now. He needs you to ground him." Stiles scoffed and tried to wave off what I was saying. "I'm serious. I know what he's turning into. And so do you." He stopped and looked at me seriously this time.

"How do you-"

"Because I am one," I said. He just stared at me with his mouth open. I sighed as my vision turned red, allowing him to see the real color of my eyes. He jumped back, over dramatically. "Believe me now?"

"Okay...okay-"

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to help Scott."

He looked at me a second, then rolled his eyes and started walking. I followed him to his car, helping myself to the passenger seat. "You can't just-"

"Drive, Stiles!"

He huffed and stared the car. The drive was quiet for about two minutes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sara. I'm a guardian, a protector of sorts, of the supernatural."

"Wait, are you serious?" he asked. No, this kid can't be serious. Really? He already knows that his friend has been turned into a werewolf. What more proof does he need that the supernatural exists? "So, what? You find bigfoot, or something?"

"Please. Bigfoot's not real," I scoffed. I didn't hear a reply so I looked at him. He was staring at me with his mouth open in utter shock. He snapped out of it and went back to the road. It was quiet until he thought of another question. "So, how do you know about Scott?"

"Look, all you need to know…all you'll understand, is that I know when someone's been turned the second they are. Then I find them and help them use their new abilities without killing anyone in the process."

"You help everyone?" he sat up, seeming to be getting excited. "How many are there?"

"More than you know."

"Well, that's fantastic." He was quiet for thirty seconds, before continuing to talk. This time, using his hands to draw out the words. "Okay, so if this is true, why didn't you show up sooner? You know…before this?"

I glared at him. "He didn't believe you. What makes you think he would've believed me?"

"Wait, you heard that?" he scoffed, mildly sounding offended. "What else did you here?"

"Stiles…" I sighed.

"Forget I said anything." His mood switched, and he shook his head. "You could've done the eye thingy," he said, swirling his hand around in front of his face.

"I'm about to do a lot more than 'the eye thingy' if you don't focus on driving."

"Okay, shutting up now."

We got to Scott's house a few minutes later. I opened my door before the car had even completely stopped moving, causing Stiles to freak out. I ignored him and ran up to the house, Stiles on my heels. He opened the door and then led the way up the stairs and to Scott's room.

Stiles banged on Scott's bedroom door. I could hear him on the other side. "Go away," he said. I could tell by his voice that he's going to shift and no one can stop it. It sounded like he was talking with fangs. Stiles knocked on the door again, "Scott, it's me."

Scott unlocked the door and Stiles tried to push it open, but it wasn't going open more than six inches. "Let me in, Scott. I can help," Stiles protested.

"No! Listen, you've got to find Allison."

"She's fine, alright? I saw her get a ride from the party. She's totally fine, alright?"

"I think I know who it is."

"Look, just let me in we can ta-"

"It's Derek. Derek Hale. He's the one who bit me, the one who killed the girl in the woods."

"Scott…Derek's the one who drove Allison home from the party," Stiles said. A second later, the door slammed shut. Stiles pulled on the knob. "Scott!" I backhanded his arm. He winced and then turned on me. "What was that for?"

"You just gave him a target," I said. He looked and me, confused. "Someone to kill, Stiles!" Realization hit his face, as I heard a growl and looked past Stiles at the door. "Move," a slight growl laced my voice as my vision turned red. Stiles did a little spastic freak out thing and then jumped to the side.

I kicked the door open and walked inside. Scott was gone and the window was open. I walked over to it and climbed out of it. I stood on the roof and saw Scott running from the house. I sucked in a breath and then howled as loud as I could, just like any other Alpha would. The tips of my fingers tingled as I felt my claws come out.

Scott stopped and turned around. He looked me in the eyes, fully transformed into a werewolf. I roared in a lower tone this time. He took a step closer to me and then stopped. He suddenly turned around and ran. I stood puzzled for a minute. That's not supposed to happen. They hear my howl and then stop, they come to me.

His bond with Allison must be a lot deeper than I thought. But he only just met her. I walked to the edge of the roof and front flipped, kicking off the roof. I landed and then broke into a run. I ran as fast as I could, following Scott's scent. I ran for what felt like forever. Most likely, just a couple of miles.

But I lost sight of him about a mile ago. I still have his scent so I'm sticking with that. I kept running, now deep into the forest. But I was close. I ran about twenty more yards and then stopped. I saw Scott and someone else, rolling across the ground. They rolled near a tree and I was able to see who the other person was. Derek Hale.

I didn't think, just acted. Derek propped Scott against a tree and held him there. I ran up to them and pulled them apart, grabbing a fist full of Derek's jacket and catapulting him into the air. He slammed into a tree about ten feet away. It was then that my adrenaline was at its peak, and my face fully contorted.

I turned and looked at Derek slumped on the ground, still trying to figure out what happened. He looked up at me and instantly looked shocked. His eyes glowed blue as he prepared to stand. He got half way up and then froze, listening. He looked past me, at Scott, and said, "Run."

Then he took off. But I had heard it too, and knew he was right. The hunters were here. I turned and grabbed Scott, pulling him up and then shoving him foreword. He ran a few feet, but a flash of white light stopped him in his tracks. Those flash arrows are meant to blind us, disorient us long enough to kill us.

I ran forward just as I heard another arrow fly. I had just enough time to put myself in front of Scott. The arrow pierced my back near my shoulder blade, going all the way through. It managed to go through my collar bone and the tip nearly hit Scott as it's force pushed me forward.

The only problem was that it also hit my lung. I brought my left hand up and felt the arrow head, feeling for its stick. With my right hand I shoved Scott foreword. He stumbled a few steps, still confused. I fell foreword, my left shoulder slamming into the tree.

"Take them." I knew that was Chris's voice without needing to see him. Plus he's the only one who could lead a mission this successful. I motioned more for Scott to go as I felt my chest tighten. I heard the men behind me scream and hit the floor. A second later, I felt arms around me.

I snapped the tip of the arrow off and then felt it get pulled out the other side. I slightly growled, biting back the pain. I glanced to my right and saw Derek as he draped my arm across his shoulders and put his around my back. And then we were moving. Scott ran ahead of us once he realized what we were doing.

But we ran as fast as we could and as long as we could. Eventually Scott stopped and collapsed at the base of a tree. Derek let me go and I fell to my knees, my left hand on the wound. I took a few breaths, feeling my lung and shoulder healing. I turned and looked up at Derek. He was looking toward where we came. Probably looking for more hunters.

Scott was still freaking out, leaning his back into the tree. "Who were they?"

"Hunters," Derek said. "Kind of been hunting us for centuries."

"Us!?" Scott stood. "You! You did this to me!"

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it." He broke his stare from Derek and looked at me. "And you! You were at my house!"

"Yeah," I coughed. I sat back on my legs. "Trying to prevent this." He scowled at me. I looked up at Derek. He was looking around the woods. "Thanks, by the way." He glanced at me and then looked away. "How'd you know I wasn't the one who killed that girl?"

"Your instinct to protect Scott," he said. "The one who killed that girl, bit Scott, wouldn't have hesitated to just leave him and go find another." I nodded, agreeing with that logic.

"Your eyes," Scott said and I looked at him, "are the same color as the one who bit me."

I nodded. "Yeah. An Alpha."

"So, you're an Alpha."

"Luna," Derek said, glancing down at me. "Female Alphas are hard to come by," he started walking away. "Even harder to trust."


	3. Chapter 3: Second Chance

I didn't get home until almost eight, the next morning. I unlocked the door and walked inside. I closed the door behind me and yawned. Last night was crazy. And totally could've been prevented. I should've talked to Scott sooner. I dropped the keys on the bench next to the door and then turned to go up the stairs. But I froze when something caught my eye.

I looked toward the living room. Ben was standing up from the couch, concern engulfing his face. He was wearing his police uniform. I turned to face him as he walked toward me. I told him I'd be here when he got home last night. And I wasn't. He probably thought I left him again. He stopped a few feet from me.

I noticed his eyes drifting down my shirt. I closed my eyes and sighed. I forgot about the blood on my clothes and the hole where an arrow used to be. I almost cringed when I looked back at him. He closed the space between us, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting, but I more than welcomed it.

"I'm sorry," I said as he stepped back.

"This have to do with your case?"

"Yeah." I pointed to my shirt. "I forgot to tell you that full moons can get a little harry."

He smiled a slight chuckle. "I'm just glad you're alright." He turned and headed for the kitchen.

"You mean, that I didn't leave," I called. He stopped, his back to me. "I promise, Ben. I won't leave again, like last time." He looked at me over his shoulder and then nodded. I sighed as he disappeared into the kitchen. I walked up the stairs and hung a right, walking to the end of the hall to my room.

I closed the door behind me and then striped. I wadded up the bloodied clothes and put them in a plastic sack, making a mental note to through them out later. I grabbed a fresh set of clothes and then walked four feet down the hall to the bathroom. I showered and then dressed.

I need to find Scott. The full moon might be over, but he has a lot to learn. I heard the front door close as I left the bathroom. Ben must've left for work. I walked into my room and slipped on my shoes, grabbed my phone and then headed for the stairs. As soon as I reached the bottom, something grabbed me from behind and through me into the air.

I flipped over the couch in the living room and then tumbled to the floor. I rolled to my knees as my vision turned red. I felt my mouth fill as my teeth grew, my nails tingle as they grew points. I quickly stood, growling a warning to whoever attacked me.

"Now we're even." Derek stood near the stairs, slowly walking toward me. He stopped a few feet from me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not willing to let my guard down.

He smiled, seemingly amused. "I want to know what you're doing in Beacon Hills."

"You mean, you want to know what I know about the Alpha," I corrected. He didn't seem fazed. "I know about as much as you do."

"Then…why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?"

"Aren't we all? I know why you left Beacon Hills, and I know why you're back."

"Really?" he asked sarcastically. Almost testing me.

I retracted my claws and teeth, letting my eyes return to normal. "Because this new Alpha killed your sister," I said. His features dropped. "Laura Hale. The body everyone's looking for."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways. Plus, I can still smell her on you." I crossed my arms and readjusted my stance. I watched him closely, waiting for him to do something stupid. His face was showing a multitude of emotions, making it hard to land on just one. "Now, leave." He looked at me, eyebrow raised. "Come back here again, and I won't ask so nicely."

He turned to leave and then stopped, looking at me. "You're a Luna without a pack."

"And you're a man who's lost everything." A few seconds later he turned and left. I know he just came here to try and scare me, but he forgot the most important part. I'm a Luna. I'm probably three times stronger than he is. What he did was stupid. So why'd he do it? I could've killed him for coming in here like that.

I got in my car and then drove to the school. I know I can't sit in class with Scott, but I can watch his lacrosse practice. And, I can sit in my car in the school parking lot like some creepy stalker. Listen while he flirts with an Argent somewhere in the school, like I did the last couple days. Most boring part of the job.

I walked around the back of the school to the field. It looked like they were just starting. I stood by the field for a second and tried to get an eye on everyone. It's been a while since I was here. It doesn't seem to have changed much. I found both Scott and Stiles. Neither one saw me. I walked to the stands and took a seat with the few other people.

The coach blew his whistle and yelled, "Come on, come on, let's go!" He said a few more things I wasn't paying attention to. I saw Scott out in the field, lined up with the other boys. I watched him closely, not paying attention to anyone else. I don't know anything about lacrosse and the sport has never interested me, which means that shouldn't be a distraction.

All I know is that he was next up. I listened and didn't like what I was hearing from Scott's chest. "McCall!" the coach said. "What are you waiting for?" Scott was clearly distracted, but as far as I know, he has no idea I'm here. So it's got to be something else.

Scott ran forward across the field, only to slam into Number 37 and get knocked onto his back. Scott got to his feet as the coach walked up to him. "McCall. My grandmother can move faster than that," he said, in a taunting way. "And she's dead. Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

Well, he's a nice guy. But, right now he's not the guy who's concerning me. Scott was doubled over, just standing there as the coach talked to him. His heart was beating faster with each second, and his breath was becoming more rapid. Oh, no. Not here. Not on the field.

"Yes, Coach."

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, Coach," Scott repeated. I could smell it, sense it. He was already shifting.

"Then do it again," the coach said. "McCall's gonna do it again!" he shouted for everyone to hear, in that taunting manor. "McCall's gonna do it again!" Gosh! He is so glad I'm not one of his students. Scott ran back and stood with the line of boys, where he started the first time.

He held his stick in his hands. I could hear his grip getting tighter. Stiles was standing right behind him. He looked as concerned as I felt. Then he glanced up in the stands. He did a double take when he laid eyes on me. A shocked expression on his face.

The whistle blew and Scott ran forward, once again at Number 37. But this time, Scott rammed him as hard as he could, plowing his shoulder into him. The guy flew back and slammed on the ground. The guy screamed as he lay rolling in pain. Everyone started running to the injured player, as Scott grabbed his head and fell to his knees.

I instantly stood and made my way off the stands. Stiles took off his helmet and ran to Scott, getting on the ground with him. I heard his heart beating faster. We don't have much time. I jogged across the field to them just as I heard Scott say, "I can't control it, Stiles. It's happening."

"What? Right here?!" Stiles said frantically.

"Come on," I said as I reached them. "Let's go." I grabbed Scott and pulled him up. Stiles helped, refusing to let go of him. We quickly led him off the field as fast as we could. Stiles led the way to the boy's locker room. It was going to be the best thing we could get right now. We stumbled into the room, as Stiles and I both let go of Scott.

"Scott!" Stiles ran up to his friend. Getting way too close. "Scott, you okay?"

I opened my mouth to tell him to move just as Scott yelled, "Get away from me!" It was loud and more a growl than a scream. Stiles freaked out and jumped back landing on his butt. He frantically started crawling backward trying to get away. Scott was breathing heavily and nearly fully turned.

He stood and started going after Stiles. I walked up behind him and grabbed the back of his collar. I pulled him back and then slid him across the floor. He quickly got to his feet and roared at me. My vision turned red and my teeth enlarged. I took a fighting stance as he prepared to charge.

He took a few steps and then I roared, low and long. He backed up and grabbed his head, dropping to one knee. A second later, a hissing sound filled the air as a white mist was sprayed on both of us. I recognized the sound instantly. It lasted for about thirty seconds and then stopped.

I looked to my left at Stiles holding a fire extinguisher. My chest heaved with a scowl on my face. Stiles looked at me sheepishly, hoping that wouldn't make me want to kill him. Not that I would. But he doesn't know that. Stiles lowered the fire extinguisher and looked at me like he had no other option.

I looked away from him and at Scott. He took off his helmet, still trying to catch his breath. But he was human and that's all that matters. Scott looked up at me, slightly confused. I, too, went back to normal and then walked over by Stiles.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"You tried to kill me," Stiles replied. I crossed my arms, looking at him. He glanced at me and then looked back at Scott. "Us," he motioned to the both of us. "You tried to kill us. It's like I said, it's the anger, your pulse rising." He looked at me.

"Exactly," I said, then looked at Scott. "Something out there got you so worked up that you began to shift on the field."

"But, that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed," Scott said.

"Well, it's about to get a lot more violent, if you kill someone on the field," Stiles got down to his level. "You can't play Saturday, you're going to have to get out of the game."

"Agreed," I nodded.

Scott looked at me. "But I'm first line."

"Are you really going to risk a life for your lacrosse status?"

Scott stood, angry, and got up close to my face. "What are you even doing here?"

"My job," I pushed back. He was looking me straight in the eyes, refusing to let up.

"Whoa, wait!" Stiles shot to his feet. "Job? What job?"

I stepped back and looked at Stiles. "It's like I told you. I'm a guardian of the supernatural. It's my job, my life, who I am."

"Yeah, okay, but what does that mean? What do they need protecting from?"

"The hunters," I glanced at Scott, "for one. But mainly themselves. I find newly turned humans and teach them everything they need to know. How to control the shift, how to survive a full moon. How to survive on their own."

"What do you mean?"

"Most werewolves are in a pack. Lead by an Alpha. Those that aren't are usual pecked off because they're easy targets."

"Well, you're an Alpha," Scott said.

"Wait. You are?!" Stiles said.

I chuckled and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yes, Stiles." I straightened. "I'm a Luna." I looked at Scott. "But I can't be yours."

"Well, why not?" Scott tossed his arms out to the side, annoyed by my words.

"There are lots of Guardians out there. Even human ones. But I'm different than most. I can't have a pack and I can't make Betas." I crossed my arms. "And, you are not going to that game until you get this under control."

"Well, hey!" Stiles backhanded my arm playfully. "Then it's a good thing you have a teacher."

"You can teach me to control it?" Scott asked.

"Yes, but…I can't do it that fast. Not by Saturday," I said.

"Then what am I going to do?"

"Uh…? Not play?" I played dumb. "I believe we've been over this. Twice, now."


	4. Chapter 4: First Line

It is now Friday. One day before the game. I've offered many times to teach Scott what I can before the game, give him some tips. But he's refusing my help. As far as he's concerned, he's still playing in the game. Even after I, and Derek, have warned him not to and explained the reasons why.

But if I tried to force him to stay home, he'd never trust me. And that could be a bad thing in the long run. Whether he thinks so or not, he needs help. He needs someone to teach him how to control the urge to shift. Especially, during lacrosse games. If he injures or kills someone every time, then our secret's going to be out.

"So, how's your first week back been?" Ben asked me. We were sitting at the dining room table having dinner. Our first one since I came here. We meant to do it sooner, but life keeps getting in the way of that. I nodded, thinking of an answer.

"Busy. Eventful. Insane. Nerve raking." His smile grew with each new thing I said. I sat my fork down and leaned back. "I'm serious, this one's…this one's tough."

"Tougher than most?"

"Well, I will say that people don't respond nicely after being turned. Or to help. No one's willing to ask for it, or accept it when I offer."

"Well…just keep trying. He'll give in."

"Yeah. After he's created a mess I have to clean up," I grabbed my drink and took a sip. "Done that too many times to let it happen again." Ben chucklead as the door bell rang. "I'll get it." I stood and then headed for the door. Of course I have no idea who'd be on our door step at ten o'clock at night.

I reached the door and paused. I sighed. Figures. I opened the door. "Thought you'd use the doorbell this time?" Derek looked at me with mild amusement. "I've tried everything to get Scott not to go to that game-"

"I'm not here about Scott."

I straightened, crossing my arms. "Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to know how you knew my sister," he said. His words caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting him to ask me that. He barely knows me. I looked down, trying to form my words. I gave up, deciding that talking to him at the door was stupid. I stepped back, into the house, swinging the door open with me.

The door was wide open and he still just stood there. I looked at him and then flicked my head toward the inside of the house, prompting him to want to come in. "Come on. I don't bite." A smirk crossed his face as he slightly bowed his head, stepping into the house. I closed the door behind him.

"Hey, honey," Ben called, "who's at the door?" He came around the corner a second later, before I could reply. He paused, seeing someone next to me. And, to top it off, someone who's dressed like they're in a motorcycle gang. I mean, does this guy have any other clothes? "You didn't mention you were expecting company."

"I wasn't," I replied. I pointed my thumb at Derek. "He's just helping me out with a case. Got some new intel we need to go over. Won't take long." Ben nodded slowly. I knew that meant that he was trying to tell if I was telling the truth or not. "So, uh…we'll be upstairs."

I grabbed Derek's hand and then bolted for the stairs, pulling him along. I trotted up the steps to get away from Ben before he could question me any further. Once we had reached the top of the stairs and were out of sight, I dropped Derek's hand. I lead the way to my bedroom, closing the door once we were inside.

"Helping you with a case," Derek repeated my words as he looked around my room. It was a mess. But it was the kind of mess where I still knew where everything was. I had some boxes, opened ones and closed ones, stacked here and there. I had two suit cases on the bed, one of which was open. I casually walked up to it and flipped the lid closed. "What is it he thinks you do for a living?"

"Well, clearly you know nothing about me. That's good." I crossed my arms as he flashed me a glare. "It also means you only know where I live because you followed me. Most likely on the last full moon, after leaving Scott and me in the woods with the hunters." I eyed him as he moved to look at my night stand. "Do you even know my name?"

All I had on my night stand was a lamp and a picture frame. The picture was of me and my parents. It was taken when I was six. When things were normal. But he seemed almost hypnotized by it. I cleared my throat as I plopped on the bed, shaking it.

"I know your name is Sara."

"From Scott."

"From this," he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He then held it out to me. I took it from him and unfolded it. It was a worn picture. It was of me and Laura at the high school. "You haven't aged much." It was a statement. But he was right. I hadn't. I can't remember the exact year the photo was taken, but it had to be ten years ago.

"The perks of being a Luna, I guess," I tried to brush it off like I didn't know the answer to why I hadn't aged. I flipped the photo over. On the back in pencil was written, 'Sara and Laura'. I can't really remember why we took this photo, or who took it.

"That's my mother's hand writing," he said. Busted. Great. How am I supposed to get out of this one? I folded the photo and then handed it back to him.

"Must've been a year book thing. Don't even remember it."

"Right. Well, from your performance downstairs, I know you're a pathological liar."

"It's a good trait," I nodded.

"I want the truth." He dug his fists into the bed as he leaned forward. "How do you know my family?" he spoke with a deeper, more serious voice. I kept a blank look on my face. I waited a few seconds and then looked down at the bed, before pushing off of it and standing.

I walked to the window and looked out it. "I didn't bring you up here so I could be interrogated," I spoke softly, innocently. I put on a tough show. But I don't like anger or being yellead at or accused of something. Or when people make me remember. I always ask myself why I was chosen for this job.

I turned around and looked at him. "You're sister found me in LA." I shrugged. "Still don't know how. But she knew who I was. What I was, am. She was looking into the Hale fire. That's all I know. We had set a time to meet and she never showed. Texted the next day and told me she found what she was looking for. But she didn't say what."

On the fly, that was the best lie I could come up with. I mean, parts of it are true. But that, clearly, was not the first time I've met her. We used to be friends. And I'm sad that she died the way she did. He slowly nodded. "Thank you." Then he turned and headed for the door. He put his hand on the knob and then stopped. He looked back at me. "What do you want with Scott?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"To help him. I don't want a pack," I replied. Derek simply nodded and then left.

The next day, I pulled up to the old Hale house and killed the engine. I get out of the car, taking in the scene. Police cars scattered the area, along with police tape strung up next to the house. I saw Scott standing next to Stiles' jeep a few feet away. I slammed my door shut and walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" I half scolded.

He opened his mouth to reply, when something to my left caught his attention. I sighed and looked that way. Derek was being lead out of his house with handcuffs on. I turned back to Scott, tossing my arms in the air. "What did you do?" He opened his mouth when I cut him off, "And, where is the other one?"

Scott's attention, again, turned to my side. This time I cringed. I turned and saw Stiles walking to the police car they just put Derek into the back of. He reached the car and then looked this way. His face contorted into a look of 'of course, you're here' and 'I'm dead'. I turned on my heels and promptly walked up to him. He began squirming the closing I got to him.

"Hey…Sara," he said, almost a question. He backed into the car as I stopped a foot away from him, crossing my arms. "What are the…chances of seeing you here?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just taking a stroll."

"Through a crime scene?"

He looked at me as if he didn't believe his own words. "Yep."

"Don't make this any worse for you than it already is." I stepped back and then pointed toward Scott. "Leave."

He straightened, slipping his hands into his pockets. Then he got a flippant look on his face and said, "No." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Oh, I see how it is. You're only powerful when you're not in public."

"Leave. Or I'll arrest you."

"You can't do that," he scoffed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my badge. I held it up for him to see. He looked at it in disbelief. "Yeah, okay." He nodded. "On what grounds?"

"Obstruction of justice. Contaminating a crime scene." I put my badge away as he nodded, knowing I was right. "Trespassing…"

"Okay," he scoffed. "Fine." I assumed that meant he was leaving. But he continued to stand there. I sighed and grabbed the back of his jacket, forcing him to walk with me toward Scott. "Okay, okay, okay." Once we got within five feet of Scott, I let him go. He straightened his jacket overdramatically.

"You guys have no idea what you're doing."

"Uh, yeah," Stiles said. "Putting a killer behind bars."

"No, you're not," I said. "Derek didn't kill her. You two are making a childish mistake. One you might've known had you accepted my help." I took a few steps closer. "I don't have to be so nice, Scott. I can make you not go to that game, make you accept my help. But, I'm not. I'm giving you a choice here. Don't make the wrong one. It might not seem like it now, but you want me on your side."

"Wait, hang on," Stiles said. "What do you mean you can make him? Like, you can control him?"

"In a sense."

"Can you make it so he doesn't…you know, at the game?"

I took a step back, thinking. I've never thought of doing that before. "I don't know. Maybe," I shrugged. "Then, that's perfect." Yeah, but Scott and I weren't convinced.

I walked up to the field, later that night, and to the stands. Lots more people were here than the last time I was here. I stood next to the stands and looked out at the players on the field. I saw Scott, and then glanced down at Stiles sitting on the bench. I walked around a few people and over to him, just as his dad was leaving his side.

He did a double take when he saw me. "Are you…everywhere?"

"Yep." I put my hands in my jacket pockets to warm them. I glanced out at the field. "So I'd keep that in mind." I looked down at Stiles. He was looking out at the players as the whistle blew, starting the game. I sat in the empty seat next to him. He glanced at my shirt and scoffed, looking away.

I was wearing a black tee that read '100% Human' across the front. Totally not true. But it's been an inside joke with me and Ben for years. I looked at Stiles. "I'm not the bad guy here."

"Well, you sure don't act like it."

"So, that's why I've done nothing but help Scott? Because I'm the bad guy?"

"Maybe." He didn't look at me. "Or…maybe you're not," he said, looking at me. I sighed, his words sinking in. I've been so used to everyone instantly trusting me. I've never had to work for it like this. I shook the thought from my head and went back to the game.

I looked at the field just in time to see Number 37 slam into Scott, causing him to hit the floor. He stood as 37 scored. The crowd cheered in the stands. I sighed, knowing that wasn't going to be helping Scott stay calm. The cheering behind me grew as I saw Scott looking past me.

I turned, noticing Stiles was looking the same way. Then my eyes landed on Alison and her friend in the stands, holding a sign that read 'We Lov U Jackson'. Who just happens to be Number 37, the player who just scored. I turned back to the field, hearing Stiles sigh, "Brutal."

I sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly. "You're fine, Scott," I whispered. "Don't let it get to you."

"Ah, this is not going to be good."

I looked at Stiles. "You're not helping."

"Well, neither are you." He glanced at me. "I think it's time you did your thing now."

"I can't actually control him. All I can do is try to calm him down."

"And, you can do that? You know, without the teeth and glowing eyes?" he asked, skeptical. I semi glared at him. Can I do it? I scoffed to myself, turning back to the game. The game went on, with the other team in the lead. None of the other players were passing the ball to Scott, even when they should have.

There was a minute and a half left, and I could feel Scott shifting. The players were setting up as Scott stood slightly bent over. The grip on his stick was so tight he could break it without even thinking about it. He was breathing heavily, letting out a low growl with each breath.

Scott finally took his place on the field and then the reff blew the whistle. The players started moving and within seconds the ball was in the air. Scott jumped over a player and caught the ball. He came back down and then instantly started running across the field, weaving in and out of players.

I sat with my hands squeezed tightly together, hoping he wouldn't kill someone. He made it across the field and to the goal, where he launched the ball into the air. It flew passed the goalie and hit the net. The crowd road with cheers. Stiles flew to his feet beside me. He started screaming, overly excited for his friend.

"Pass to McCall!" the coach screamed. "Pass the McCall!" A few minutes later they were lined up again. The reff blew the whistle and they were off. The other team quickly got the ball. Their player turned to make his move, but stopped when he saw Scott. The guy then flicked the ball to Scott.

Stiles was sitting next to me, doing what I want to be doing. He was chewing on one of the fingers of his glove, tapping his toes. The coach walked over to us and got down next to Stiles. "Did the other team deliberately pass us the ball?" he asked, genuinely confused. I would be too, if I didn't know the real reason why.

"Yes, I believe so, Coach," Stiles said.

Scott wormed his way down the field again. This time when he reached the goal, he threw the ball so hard that it literally went through the goalie's net. The crowd screamed again. We were now tied, with thirty nine seconds left. But Scott was pretty much fully shifted, now.

"Scott," I said, watching him closely. "Scott." He finally looked at me from across the field. His eyes were yellow and I could tell his teeth were out. "Focus. Take deep breaths. Remember that the goal was to stay human." He looked at me, seeming to recognize my words. But the whistle blew, and he was gone.

Scott quickly got a hold of the ball and then started making his way to the goal. But he stopped half way. He crouched, growling low. He then started looking at each player. I stood quickly, knowing what he was doing. He was hunting them. This is not good.

"Do something!" Stiles whisper yelled at me as he shook my arm, not taking his eyes off of Scott.

"I'm trying. But the only thing that will fix this, I can't do!" I sighed and then looked at Scott. I opened my mouth to try and talk him off the ledge, when someone else's voice filled my ears. I glanced up in the stands as I heard Alison say, "You can do it, Scott."

I heard his heart rate drop and then he threw the ball, clearing the net and winning the game. I sighed, along with Stiles, extremely relieved the game was over. Everyone ran off the stands and onto the field to congratulate the winning team. Alison and her father were one of those people.

I had seen Chris earlier in the stands, but wasn't paying attention enough to really notice him here. I hope he doesn't see me. If he sees me at a high school game, he'll know something's up. Scott ran off somewhere, but I knew he'd be fine. He just needs to cool off now.

Stiles was still sitting next to me as I made my move to leave. "Dad," he said, looking back at his father in the stands, "what's wrong?" The Sheriff was on the phone with someone, a serious look on his face. After a few seconds he hung up and then walked over to us.

"That was the M.E.," he said. "He's determined that the girl was killed by an animal." Shocker there.

"Well, what does that mean?" Stiles asked.

"You have to let Derek go," I said.

The Sheriff nodded. "We also identified the body. Her name was Laura Hale. Derek's sister."

Stiles mouth fell open and that's where it stayed. He turned to me, giving me a knowing look as the Sheriff walked away. "You knew, didn't you?"

"I tried to tell you."

"You could've added that last part."

"Like it would've done anything. You two were heck bent on him being the killer," I said. Stiles opened his mouth and then closed it. "Yeah." I then turned and walked to my car.


	5. Chapter 5: Pack Mentality

I sat up in bed, breathing heavily as I looked frantically around the room. I pushed off the covers and sighed, running my hands across my face. It must've been a dream, I tried to reason. I glanced at the clock on my night stand. Four thirty five in the morning. I sighed and then lay back down.

I nestled my head into the pillow and closed my eyes. Then a floor board creaked. My eyes shot open. I sat up, swinging my legs out of bed. Something doesn't feel quite right. From what I could hear and smell, I was alone in my room. I stood just as I heard a sound coming from the window.

I walked around the bed and toward the window. My heart started beating faster as a chill ran down my neck. I crept up to the window, stopping a foot from it. There was nothing outside but the darkness of night and the small amount of moon light that weaved through the trees.

I closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing. It was nothing. I'm fine. I opened my eyes and startled at the sight of a shadow move on the roof just outside my window. Then another. I heard claws tapping their way across the roof, following them across the ceiling with my eyes.

A thud sounded just outside the window as a dark mass filled my view. Then two red eyes stared back at me, the creature's breath fogging the window. I know why he's here. He wants me dead, wants my power. Besides a pack, it's the only thing that will make him stronger. But he doesn't know just how strong. It would make him unstoppable.

Anger boiled inside of me at the thought of him taking another person's power, of becoming even stronger. My vision burned red hot as my veins pulsed. I sucked in a deep breath and then roared, letting some of my Banshee side slip in there. I held it for as long as I could, watching as the window shattered and the Alpha went flying off the roof.

I roared until the last possible amount of air had left my lungs. The room filled with the sound of silence. My head slightly spun as I grabbed the wall to brace myself. I stepped closer to the window, crunching glass. He was on the ground two stories below. He got to his feet, shaking his head, and then ran away.

But that won't be the last I'll see of him. He was just testing the waters. And now he knows what he's up against. He'll be back. I just need to make sure I'm ready. My bedroom door swung open as Ben ran in, gun in hand. I looked at him, my vision slightly swirling. I haven't done that in years. "I'm okay," I said, out of breath.

He lowered the gun, eyes scanning the room. "What…was that?"

"That…" I sighed. "That was a Luna defending her territory." I slowly walked over to the bed and sat.

"From what?"

I pulled up in front of Scott's house. He called me about an hour ago and told me that he wanted to talk to me, and Derek. He sounded pretty shaken. But more like he was about to confess something he had done. But I needed a break, anyway. After the Alpha showed up at my house, I followed him.

We fought a couple times, neither ending well. For me, mainly. I'm not strong enough as a werewolf. But if I turn into anything else, that's an instant target on my back. One I don't need right now. But I was about to give up my hunt when Scott called me.

I winced as I readjusted in my seat. The Alpha's claws raked across my middle. They're healing, but slower than normal. At least I can't see my organs anymore. Scott walked out of his house as soon as I pulled up. He got in the passenger seat next to me.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked him, skeptically.

He nodded, not looking at me. "Yeah." Without a word I put the car in drive and then drove to Derek's house. The pour chard building seemed to be hanging on by a thread. I have no idea why he'd want to live in the place where is family burned to death. Only guilty people do weird stuff like that.

I drove up to Derek's and parked. Scott got out and walked closer to the house. I got out of the car, closing the door. I crossed my arms and then leaned my hip into the door. "I know you can hear me," Scott said, directing it toward Derek. I know he's here. Not only can I hear his heart beat but I can smell him. "I need your help."

A few minutes later, the front door opened and Derek stepped out. Scott was already on the front porch. I sighed and walked up to them. As I did, I slipped my right hand into my jacket and placed it over the large bandage on the left side of my torso, to help steady it as I walked.

Derek had closed the door behind him and then stared at Scott with a blank look. The kid has quite the pair if he's willing to come back here after getting Derek arrested the other day.

"I know that I was part of you getting arrested and that we practically announced you being here to the hunters," Scott said. "I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about someone, but someone else got hurt. But it turns out that that part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver," Derek said, as if it were already law. I paused for a second, thinking. What did I miss?

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked.

"No."

"I'm sorry," I said, "can we back up here a second? What happened?" They both looked at me like I was weird. "What?"

"A bus driver at the school was attacked in his bus, last night."

"And, I probably did it! Where were you?!" Scott asked me, almost accusatory

"First off, you said you didn't want my help, remember? And, second, I just spent the last twelve hours hunting down the Alpha who turned you, after he showed up at my house," I said.

"Was he trying to kill you?"

"Well, I don't think he was there to see how my day was going." I crossed my arms as Scott slightly retracted. Derek slightly smiled at my words before looking up at me. Scott sighed, shaking his head.

"Can either of you at least tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?"

Derek said 'Yes' as I said 'No'. We both glared at each other.

"Could I kill someone?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Derek said.

"Am I going to kill someone?"

Once again, I said 'No!' and Derek said 'Probably.'

"What?!" I said, looking at Derek. He huffed and rolled his eyes. I looked at Scott. "No. Okay? With the proper teaching, killing or hurting someone won't even be a concern."

"But there is always that risk," Derek said. Scott now looked mortified.

I shot daggers at Derek. "Who peed in your cheerios?" I whisper yelled. He scoffed and walked away a few steps. I backed up and leaned into the house with a sigh. Few moments of silence went by, allowing me to collect my thoughts. I looked up at Scott as Derek walked back over.

"You just need to tell us what you want from us," I told Scott. He glanced up at me, looking depressed. "Obviously, there's a reason why you wanted both me and Derek here. It's probably because you don't know who you can trust, right now. But we can't help you unless you let us."

Derek stepped forward. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon." He glanced at me. "We both can. But it's not going to come for free."

I rolled my eyes. "For you," I looked at Derek.

Scott turned to Derek. "What do you want?"

"You'll find out," he said. "But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses – your sight, smell, touch – let them remember for you."

"That's it? Just-just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her."

Derek was right. Unfortunately. Scott's just afraid of hurting Alison. Which I get, because he loves her. But if that's the only reason why he wants to learn to control his abilities…then he needs to get his priorities straight. Scott looked at me. "Would you be able to tell if the Alpha did it?"

I shrugged. "I've got his scent memorized by now. I can tell you if he were there, but not if he for sure did it."

"Will you go with me, tonight?"

"Sure," I nodded. Scott turned and walked down the steps. "Need a ride back?"

"No, thanks. I'll walk." He turned and began his trek home. I pushed off the wall and made for the stairs as well.

"You're hurt." Derek's words stopped me at the top of the steps. I turned around and looked at me.

"You should've seen me two hours ago," I joked.

"You're being too easy on him."

"Scott or the Alpha?" I sighed.

"Scott. But from the looks of it, the Alpha, too."

I took a few steps closer to him. "Like you could do any better. Look, I don't know what you're problem is with me, and I don't care. We have bigger problems. If Scott remembers what happened, then that means he was there when it happened. Which means the Alpha is using him."

"I know."

"Then pull your head out of your butt and do something about it. This Alpha is not one to mess with. He wants me dead for my power, and he wants Scott at his side for power. So you can either help, or stay out of the way."

"He killed my sister. You don't think I want him dead?"

"Thinking and doing are two different things. I just spent half a day tracking and fighting him."

"Look where that got you."

"I'm a big girl, Derek," I spat.

"Clearly," he crossed his arms. I scoffed, shaking my head. "You only went after the Alpha because he came to you. You should be spending your time looking for the Alpha, not babying Scott."

"My job is to 'baby Scott'. Okay? Not hunt down psycho werewolves who like to rip girls in half. That's your job." Before something else had the chance to come out of my mouth, I turned and walked away.

The door bell rang as I trotted down the stairs. I walked up to the door and opened it. I saw Scott, mouth open ready to speak, and said, "Just a second." And then closed the door. I walked into the living room and up to Ben. "I'm heading out."

"This late?" he looked confused.

"Yeah…it's a thing…with Scott."

Ben nodded as he stood. "Alright." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "Be careful."

"Of course." He pulled back. "But, you, too. That thing could come back at any time."

"Don't worry about me." He smiled in a way I've seen too many times.

"Okay," I said, unbelieving of his confidence. I turned and walked back to the door. I opened it to find Scott right where I left him. He looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "Well? Are you ready?"

He snapped out of his trance. "Yeah." He turned and started walking. I stepped out, closing the door behind me. I followed Scott down the driveway to the curb, where Stiles' Jeep was waiting. Scott opened the passenger side door and I climbed into the back seat. "Stiles," I greeted.

"Sara," he sighed, clearly not happy I was here. I got situated as Scott got in the car. Stiles sat up and started the car. He drove us to the school, parking in front of two closed gates. We exited the vehicle and then started walking up to the gates. Not too far behind them was the bus that was attacked.

"Hey, no," Scott said and I looked at him. "Just us." He was talking to Stiles. "Someone needs to keep watch."

"Like I'm letting you go in there alone with her," Stiles tossed his hand in my direction.

"Thanks, Stiles," I said.

"And, how come I'm always the one who has to keep watch?"

"Because there's usually only two of us," Scott replied.

"Okay. Why is it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time. But, now that Batgirl's joined the group…"

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time," Scott said, then pointed at me. "And, she's not replacing you."

"Just stay here, Stiles."

"OH, MY GOD!" he over exaggerated as he walked back to the car. I watched Stiles get back in his Jeep, as Scott climbed the fence. It was a chain linked fence, about ten feet tall, give or take. I heard Scott's feet hit the floor and looked at him.

"You coming?" he asked me.

In one swift motion, I crouched and jumped, planting my hand on the top of the fence and then swinging the rest of me over. I landed in the same crouched position I started in, one hand on the pavement. I stood, looking at Scott. "Yeah," I smiled. Scott shook his head and walked past me.

I followed, hanging back a little. He slowly approached the bus, his heart beat quickening with each step. He put his hand on the bus door and jumped. He was definitely remembering. He shook his head and then opened the door. I followed him into the bus, getting smacked in the face with the overwhelming smell of the Alpha.

He was definitely here. But to what extent I don't know. If Scott weren't here, I'd use my Banshee part and find out exactly what happened. But, I can't. I won't risk him finding out. Scott walked deeper into the bus. "Your blood is mixed with the victim's-" Before I could say anything else, a horn started blaring. I knew it was the Jeep. I looked out the right hand windows of the bus. Someone was coming. "Come on." I turned and exited the bus, Scott on my heels.

We both ran back to the gate. Scott jumped onto the hood of an SUV to catapult himself over the fence, while I just did the same thing I did the first time. We both landed on the other side of the gate about the same time, stood and then ran to the Jeep. We both climbed into the front seat of the Jeep as fast as we could.

"Go, go, go!" Scott shouted.

"But-" he began to protest, staring at Scott and me sitting on each other.

"Go, Stiles!" I half growled.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" he threw it into reverse, backing up about ten feet before spinning us around. He put it in drive and then stepped on it. "Did it work? Did you remember?"

"Yeah, I was there last night," Scott said. "And, the blood – a lot of it was mine."

"So, you did attack him?"

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek."

"What?!" I said, readjusting. "No, it wasn't."

"Oh, yeah?" Stiles said, unbelieving. He looked at me, then the road. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because Derek's scent was nowhere near that bus."

"Oh, so you know his scent now. That's wonderful."

"I just don't understand why you two-" I paused, trying to worm my way into the back seat, "-want to blame him for everything." I finally worked my way back, and plopped into the seat. Scott helped my get my legs back there without smacking Stiles in the head.

"And, we don't understand why you're always defending him," Stiles said.

"It has nothing to do with him, Stiles. It's the principal. I have a thing against blaming someone for something they didn't do. Believe it or not, I'd do the same for you."

"Of course you would," he mocked, then with the same breath went straight into, "Wait, why would Derek help you remember he attacked the driver?" I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to answer, when Stiles turned back and pointed at me, "And, don't answer that. I think you've said enough." He turned back, focusing on the road.

"That's what I don't get," Scott said.

"It's got to be a pack thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" Scott asked sarcastically. I tossed my head back and sighed, sliding down into my seat. Someone just take me home.


	6. Chapter 6: Hunters

I quietly walked through the front door, as not the wake Ben. I closed the door slowly, making sure it was seated before letting the knob roll back to its start. I slipped out of my shoes, leaving them by the door so he'd know I came home. I tiptoed the two feet to the stairs and then started up them, zigzagging to avoid the squeaky boards.

I reached the landing when my phone started going off, playing the chorus to Elvis Presley's Devil In Disguise. My heart jumped into my throat at the sudden sound. I frantically reached into my coat pocket and dug out my phone. I didn't look at the caller ID before answering the phone call. I knew who it was.

"What?!" I whispered yelled into the phone, silently praying I didn't wake Ben.

"Are you home?" Chris asked. I crept up the rest of the steps and then down the hall to my room.

"What?" I closed the door behind me.

"Are you home?" he repeated.

I instantly went to the window. "Why do you-" I pulled back the blinds and saw his car parked out front, him standing beside it on the phone. He smiled when he saw me. "No."

"You've seen what happened to the bus?"

"Chris-"

"Something attacked that driver, and you and I both know what it was. They don't."

I shook my head. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm trying to make this city a safer place. For my daughter. For your uncle," he said. I sighed, closing my eyes. "You and I both know that that monster shouldn't be left to roam the streets, to kill whoever it wants-"

"Okay," I blurted, opening my eyes. "I get it." Derek's words played through my head. About how I should be out there finding the Alpha. Maybe he's right. "I'll help you…on one condition."

"Anything."

"After we stop it, I'm done, and you leave me alone. Forever," I said. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." I watched him close his phone and then slide it into his pocket. He flicked his head toward the car and I knew that meant he wanted to go right now. Which makes sense. While everyone's inside because of the curfew, we go out and hunt the Alpha.

I put my phone in my pocket as I walked to my bed. I got down and reached under it. I felt the plastic handle and latched onto it, pulling it out from under the bed. I stood and laid the case on the bed. I flipped it open, revealing my old hunting equipment.

I stood there, staring down at the silver of the handgun. If I find the Alpha I'm not wasting my time with a gun. I don't care if Chris sees or not. This thing needs to be killed. I grabbed the gun and dropped the clip. It was still loaded, so I slid it back in. I tucked the gun in my belt at the small of my back.

I put on a pair of hiking boots, grabbed an extra clip, and then made my way down to the front door. I walked outside, locking the door behind me. I walked down the drive. Chris was still standing by his car, unable to hide the smirk on his face. He got what he wanted. And he knows it.

He opened the passenger door, as another car pulled up behind his. The same make and model, just silver. More of his men. "Get it," he nodded toward the door. I didn't say anything, just got into the car. He shut the door and then walked around to the driver's side. He got in and started the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"An old friend is in town," he said, pulling away from the curb. "I think it's about time we payed him a visit." I can only dream of who he's talking about, and I know he won't tell me anything else. Even though he knows I'm not, he likes to treat me like the newbie. Has been since the day I met him.

I wasn't paying too much attention to where we were going. I was too busy thinking of the different ways this could end badly…for me. When I finally snapped out of it, I see that we are pulling up to a gas station. There's only one reason why we could be here. Right? Wrong.

We pull up to the pump, stopping in front of Derek's black Camaro. He was standing next to his car, filling it with gas. Chris's other car pulled up behind Derek's. I sighed, looking at Chris. "This," I pointed at the windshield, "is your 'old friend'?"

"Relax," he said, popping his door open. "Come on." He slid out of the car, as I dropped my head with regret. Why did I come with him? I should have just stayed away. I should've said 'no'. I should've gone home. I should've thought twice before I let it all go. I sat up, shaking the Taylor Swift lyrics from my head and opened the door.

I slid out of the car as Chris's other guys got out of theirs. They stood near the front of their car, just waiting for Chris to give the word. I internally cringed as I closed my door. I was just at Derek's house a few hours ago, arguing with him. And, the first time I saw him after returning to Beacon Hills, Chris put an arrow through my shoulder.

Derek's probably going to think that the whole thing was an act. That I've been working with Chris the whole time. But, if he were smart, Derek would know that Chris would NEVER work with someone who is supernatural. Chris was now standing in front of the hood of the car. I took a couple steps forward, so I was standing next to the front tire.

"Nice ride," Chris said. "Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean." Derek had removed the pump from his car and placed it back into the machine. Meaning he was ready to make a quick getaway. He turned toward Chris. Our eyes met. "I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance."

Derek stiffened, his jaw clenched. A fire lit behind his eyes. I tried to give him the most sympathetic look I could muster, but he didn't budge. I was standing on the wrong side, next to the wrong man, for him to even consider that I was sorry about showing up here. About being with a hunter. But that didn't stop me from trying.

Chris walked over and grabbed the window washer, walking back to Derek's car, "If you have something that's nice, you want to take care of it, right?" He then began washing the windshield. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days." He stopped and looked at Derek. "Do you?"

I saw Derek's hand at his side curl into a fist. I brought my hand up to my mouth to block it from view, and casually glanced around. "Don't do it, Derek," I whispered. "Not now." I straightened and looked back at the unfolding nightmare. Derek slowly unclenched his fist. I don't know if he heard me, or if he decided against acting.

"There we go." Chris nodded, then put the window washer back. "You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" He held a stare with Derek for a few seconds before turning and walking back to the car.

I thought, 'finally, we're leaving'. And we would've been on our way. But Derek couldn't let it go. "You forgot to check the oil," he called after Chris. Chris stopped, a smirk growing on his face. I wanted to make some outward sign of how stupid that was, but had to use everything in me not to.

Chris turned around and looked at his men. "Check the man's oil." One of the guys pushed of his car and headed straight for the driver's side of Derek's car. He walked up to the window and slammed the butt of his rifle into it, shattering it. I closed my eyes and cringed at the action.

"Looks good to me," the man said, before returning to his car.

Chris looked at Derek. "Drive Safely." He promptly turned around and headed for his car. I turned to do the same, looking at Derek. He looked at me with a bitter expression for a split second before almost forcing himself to look away. He was clearly more angry with me than the hunters.

I got in the car as Chris started the engine. He promptly drove away as soon as I had the door closed. I put my seat belt on. "Take me home."

"Sara-"

"That was uncalled for, Chris. And you know that."

"He's one of the three werewolves I saw in the woods the other night."

"Really?" I asked skeptically. "And, do you have proof that he's hurt anyone? Because I thought that was how your boy band worked."

"No. But at this point, we need to consider every possibility," he said as I sighed. "And you know that." He put extra emphasis on 'you'. I was quiet, looking out the window.

"What about the other two?" I looked at him. "Do you know who they are? Is that where you're taking me next?"

He smiled. "No. I didn't get a good look at the other two. Not enough to identify them, anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"One of them was a female." He looked at me. "She had red eyes."

"So you think it's a girl doing all this?"

"A Luna, yes."

"With what motive? These attacks are too random. Women are more methodical than that." He didn't say anything. "Seriously, where are you taking me?"

"Home," was all he said. And about ten minutes later, we pulled up outside of my house. "I'll call you." I simply nodded, reaching for the door handle. I opened the door and jumped out. As soon as the door shut, he was gone. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. How am I going to fix this?

Any hope of Derek ever trusting me just went down the toilet. And Scott, too. Since Scott seems to trust Derek more, once he catches wind of this, no one will trust me. And if that happens, I can't do my job as Guardian. I put my hands in my pockets and walked up to the house. I reached the front steps as the front door opened.

Ben walked out, fully dressed in his police uniform. He closed the door and looked at me. I stopped. "Everything okay?" I asked. He walked down the steps, stopping in front of me.

"The bus driver who was attacked," he said and I nodded. "He just died." And, the night just keeps getting better. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay," I spoke softly as he kissed me on the forehead before walking past me. I walked up to the house, too tired to dare think about the dead guy for one second. I just need to crawl into my bed and sleep. I opened the door and walked in. I let the door swing shut as I headed for the stairs.

I got to the top and took off my coat, then pried off my boots. I dropped the boots in front of my door, the coat on top of them. I walked into my room and flipped on the light. The door slammed shut as a hand grabbed my throat and swung my into the wall, holding me there.

I felt the wall give behind my head and shoulders. I opened my eyes as a roar filled my ears. Derek stood in front of me, fully shifted. "You're one of them," he said in a growl. The tips of his nails pierced the skin on my neck. I felt streams of blood roll down my neck from each hole.

My vision turned red as my hand flew to his wrist. I squeezed until I heard a crack and his nails left my neck, then I twist it back, nearly ripping it off. I followed through with the move, pinning Derek's arm behind his back and then shoving him into the bed, face first.

Still holding his pinned arm, I brought my knee up and dug it into his back, while pressing the side of his face into the bed with my free hand. I heaved slightly for breath, the sudden adrenaline rush catching me off guard. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of the wounds on my neck sealing shut.

"Now, you listen to me, Derek," I said, leaning closer to his face. "I will only say this once. Come into my house like this again…and I will kill you. You hear me?" I sat up, and squeezed his broken wrist. He cried out in pain and tried to get free, but it only made me shove him down harder. "I'm the Alpha, here, Derek." I released the pressure on his wrist. "It's best that you remember your place."

I sighed, calming down, my vision going back to normal. "Now," I said. "I don't care what you saw tonight. I'm not one of them."

"Because that explains why you were at Argent's right hand."

"Fine. I used to be a hunter. Happy?"

He squirmed again, this time with a little more force. I pressed harder into him, leaning down and roaring as loud as I could. He stopped moving. I hovered there for a second as his features turned back to human. "What do you want?"

"Funny," I sat up. "I was going to ask you the same thing…since you're the one who broke into my house, threatening my life." I looked down at him. This was not helping him trust me. I got off of him, letting his wrist go, and stepped back. He slowly got up, clearly sore all over. I probably pushed a little too hard on him.

He stood, holding his right wrist close to him. The one that I broke. He took a couple steps back, looking more hurt than angry, now. I loosely crossed my arms as I looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do that," I spoke as I looked at his wrist. He glanced down at it, then back at me. Now he was angry.

"Why were you with them?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Years ago, I was in a tough spot and needed to save my own butt. So I joined them."

"You hunted your own kind just to save yourself?" he asked in disbelief.

"No. I've never hunted down and killed one of ours, like the Argents. I've killed two who had lost their mind and gone on killing sprees," I said. He rolled his eyes, looking away from me. "One of them had killed twenty humans and ten of ours. I killed him to save lives." Derek looked at me.

"The only other ones I've killed were human," I said. "And they were Argent's men. Getting too close to killing someone who was supernatural."

"And Argent didn't find that weird? That his men were dying while they were with you?"

"Yeah, after the tenth one. That's why I stopped working with him, retired from hunting. He was getting too close to finding out what I am."

"Then why are you with him?"

"To catch the Alpha. To stop more innocent people from dying like your sister did, and that bus driver." I reached behind me and pulled out my gun. "I might carry this," I waved it, "but I'm not going to use it. If I find the Alpha, I'm taking him out." I tossed the gun on the bed. "I'll reveal what I am to the world before I let him get away."

He scoffed. "Just earlier you were saying that was my job. That you were only supposed to protect Scott."

"Yeah, I know." I nodded. "But I realized that I need to be more than just Scott's guardian." I took a few steps closer. Derek eyed me, not sure what I was going to do. "I need to be this town's guardian. Someone needs to save it."

"And that's supposed to be you?"

"Maybe. Who knows? Maybe Argent will get to him first," I said as Derek sighed. I glanced at him wrist. He was holding it close to him, but I could still tell that it was bent in a way that it shouldn't. I pointed to the bed. "Sit, and let me look at your wrist." He looked at me suspiciously. "I'm not going to hurt you. I didn't want to in the first place."

He sighed and walked over to the bed. I looked down at him, the bend in my neck causing me to feel the dried strips of blood. I always hated that feeling. I grabbed the chair I had in the corner and brought it over, setting it down in front of him. I sat down in the chair. I was so close to him that my knees were between his.

I held out my hand, asking for his wrist. He looked me in the eyes, staring for what felt like forever. He finally looked down, and put his right wrist in my hand. I held his arm just above the break. With my other hand I grabbed his. I looked at him. "This is-"

"Do it," he cut me off. So I did. I pulled it straight with one jerk, hearing the bone crunch back into place. He winced, biting back a louder cry. The skin where the break was was already turning purple and swelling. Still holding his hand, I ran my other hand across the break, making sure it was set.

Once I was satisfied, I began healing it. The veins in my hand turned black and then grew up my arm. The same was happening in his arm. "What are you doing?" he asked. I ignored him and kept going. Anyone can heal like this. But there's a limit to it. Most Betas and other Alphas would've stopped by now. But I'm not other Alphas.

My veins were black all the way into my neck. "Sara," he said. "That's enough." As he spoke I let go. But only because I was done. I had healed the break. I let go of his hand as my veins went back to normal. Derek retracted his wrist, examining it. "How'd you do that?"

"You can do it, too."

"No," he scoffed. "You healed the whole thing. How?"

"Maybe I'm stronger than I look," I shrugged, avoiding eye contact. The best lie I could come up with.

"Why?" he asked, completely clueless.

"I would say that it's because I genuinely feel bad about breaking your wrist, but I don't think you'd like that-" Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. His hand was on the back of my head, pulling me deeper into the kiss. My mind went blank, all thoughts of what I was trying to say left. I went limp, and surprised myself when I found that I was kissing him back.

It felt like time had stopped. Like an eternity had passed by when he pulled back. Our faces hovered less than an inch apart, deciding if we wanted more. I found myself out of breath as I opened my mouth to speak. And it seemed I'd lost my voice, because I could only manage was a whisper. "What was that?"

"I don't know," he whispered back.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7: Magic Bullet

I startled out of a dead sleep, my eyes flying open. A gun shot rang out in the distance, jarring me to my feet. That's not normally something you hear in the city at three in the morning. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand. No new messages. I set the phone down with a sigh.

I decide it was nothing get back in bed, when a roar fills my ears. One I know all too well. "The Alpha," I said climbing back out of bed. I quickly dressed and then opened my window. I climbed out onto the roof and then jumped down to the ground. The second my feet hit the floor I was running.

I ran in the direction of the sound. A few minutes later, another gun went off, this one different than the last. I entered an alley and then slowed to a walk, hearing voices ahead. I walked around a corner and saw the back of Scott standing at the end. I crept up behind him. He was listening to the people talking. And I didn't need to see their faces to know who they were.

"One of them is going to lead us to the other," Chris said. "He can't do that if he's dead."

"Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first." The other voice was female. One I've hated since the day I first heard it. Kate. Chris's sister. If she's here then Chris is a lot more serious about this than I thought he was.

"How long will it take?"

"I give him 48 hours…if that."

I heard them getting into their cars and leaving. Scott turned around and jumped when he saw me. "What are you doing here?!"

"Probably the same thing you are," I said.

"Do you know what they were talking about?"

"No, I just caught the tail end. Did you see anything?" I asked. He shook his head. "Okay. Go home, get some sleep. I'll meet you after school."

"Why?"

"Because Argent just got reinforcements. Meaning he's not stopping and neither should we. If it comes to it, you need to know how to defend yourself against them, or the Alpha." Scott nodded, looking tired. I turned and headed back down the alley. I walked home and then crawled back into bed.

Since Chris is busy with his sister, and the police don't need my services, I'm able to sleep in and have a rest day. Not a lazy day, but a rest day. There's a difference. It was about noon when I finally got out of bed. I showered and then left. I told Ben I'd have lunch with him today.

Our schedules are so different we don't see each other that much. I stopped by a fast food place and grabbed some lunch on my way to the police station. Of course, for me this is breakfast. But, who cares? I walked into the station and headed straight to Ben's office.

He was on the phone when I walked in. But he ended the call quickly. I sat the bag of food on the desk in front of him. "Ask and you shall receive."

Ben smiled at me. "I'm glad you decided to stay." He opened the bag and began rifling through the food.

"Yeah, me, too." I sat in the chair across from him. He dealt out the food and then started talking. "So," he said. "What happened last night?"

"Chris called in his sister," I said with disgust. Ben groaned at my words. "She got to meet our local 'manslayer' on her way into town."

"Did you see anything?"

"No, I arrived at the end. Scott was there, though."

"She wasn't hunting him, was she?"

"No, no. He just heard it, like I did. I'm going to meet him after lunch. He needs to be prepared for what's coming." It was quiet for a few minutes while we ate.

"Oh," Ben sat his burger down and grabbed a napkin. "I was going to ask…the other night, I saw Argent's SUV pulling away. What was that about? I thought you were done with him."

"Me, too." I shrugged. "It's a long story." The room was quiet for a few minutes.

"I went in your room yesterday," he said. I cringed, sliding into my chair. He looked at me, knowing he had me caught. "You wanna tell me what happened to the wall? Or would you like to start with whose blood it was?"

"It was just a misunderstanding. Really. I'll pay for the wall."

Ben sat back. "I don't care about the wall, Kit." I shot up, glancing at the open door, making sure no one heard him. "I care about you, about your safety. Was it the Alpha?" I shook my head. "Did the Hale boy come over again?"

"Ben, I'm not twelve," I scoffed. "No, okay? The blood was mine. Like I said, it was a misunderstanding, but we worked it out."

"Do you really think I'm going to believe that you kissed and made up with the person who did that?" he asked.

If only you knew. "I don't know," I shrugged. "But it's the truth."

"Fine. I'll let it slide this once. But I don't want Hale in my house again. Understood?"

I nodded. "Your house, your rules."

"Hey, Johnston." I turned around as the Sheriff walked it. He looked at me. "Hey, Sara."

"Sheriff," I nodded.

He looked at Ben. "Can I barrow you a minute?"

I stood. "He's all yours. I was just leaving." I waved goodbye and then left. I drove back to the house, knowing I had an hour until school let out. I found myself staring at the impression in my bedroom wall. It wasn't that bad. It was just two feet across and ten inches tall. I sighed.

I grabbed a wash cloth and at least scrubbed the blood off the wall. Now I feel a little bit better. I turned around and froze, staring at the corner of my bed. At the spot where I healed Derek's wrist. At the spot where he kissed me. I replayed it in my head, more times than I probably should've. I still ask myself 'why?'

He left after, without another word. No explanation. He came here and attacked me and then left with a kiss. None of it makes sense. And yet, I'm left wanting more. I glanced at the clock, deciding I should go. I walked down the stairs and then out the door. I wanted to walk to the school, give me some thinking time.

I arrived at the school just as the bell rang. The doors opened and kids poured out. Stiles was one of the first out. He walked past me and to his car. I know he saw me, but he was ignoring me. Scott came out a second later, where I met him at his bike. "Ready?"

"Probably not," he sighed, crouching to unlock his bike.

"That's the spirit," I said. A bunch of random horn honks filled the air. Scott and I looked toward the sound. Stiles was stopped in the middle of the road. Derek was standing in his way. Scott frantically looked around. "Oh, no, not here," he said, abandoning his bike.

I followed him. Something didn't seem right. We were half way there when Derek collapsed to the ground. Other cars were honking now. Everyone wanted to leave the school and they were blocking the only way out. Scott and I ran up to them. Derek was flat on his back.

"Derek," I quickly crouched down and grabbed his arm to help him sit up. He looked at me with heavy eye lids. His skin was almost white and he had huge bags under his eyes. Scoot crouched down next to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I was shot," Derek almost had to force the words out. I still had a hold of his arm, which was good because I think I'm the only thing keeping him up.

Stiles was now standing with us. "He's not looking so good, dude."

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked frantically.

"It wasn't a normal bullet," I said. "I can smell it," I looked at Derek. He slightly looked at me and nodded.

"A silver bullet?!" Stiles asked.

"No, you idiot," Derek said.

Scott looked at me. "Sara, last night."

And then it hit me. "Gosh! I was hoping she was talking about the Alpha." Both Stiles and Derek looked at us, puzzled.

"That's what she meant when she said 48 hours," Scott said it like he had just discovered something for the first time.

"What?" Derek said.

"It was Kate, the one who shot you," I said. "She said you have 48 hours." Derek winced as his eyes glowed blue. They flickered a few times and then stayed solid.

"What are you doing?" Scott said. "Stop that."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. I can't," Derek said, visibly in pain from the poison coursing through his veins.

"Okay, we need to get him out of here." I draped his arm across my shoulders and then stood, pulling him up with me. Scott got on his other side, helping to hold him. "Get him in the Jeep." We practically dragged him to the passenger side of the Jeep, and then hefted him into the car.

I slammed the door shut, and then looked across him at Stiles behind the wheel. "Get him out of here."

"Where?" Stiles asked, flailing his arms.

"I don't know, just get him away from the school. Okay? I'll call you."

"I hate you."

"Noted." I turned to walk away when Derek grabbed my hand.

"Sara," he said as I looked at him. "The bullet…"

"I know," I said. I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. His closed his eyes, slightly nodding. I looked at Stiles. "Now, go!" He quickly sped away. I turned to look at Scott, just as Allison walked up. I turned right back around and walked away. I hid myself among the parked cars. If there's anything harder than trying to say why Derek's here, it's why I'm here.

"Hey," she said. "What was he doing here?"

"Stiles was just, uh, giving him a ride," Scott said. "Long story."

"But I thought you said you weren't friends with him."

"No, not really. Uh, we're still studying together, right? So, I'll meet you back at your place?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye," he quickly kissed her on the cheek. Scott ran over to his bike. After Allison walked away, I ran across the road to him. "Where'd you go?"

"Never mind about that. You're going to Allison's tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Derek is dying and the only thing that can save him is the bullet that shot him."

"So?"

"So, Kate is Chris's sister. Allison's aunt. She'll be at the house, along with her stuff. I need you to find the bullet."

"And why should I help Derek?"

"One, you'd kill yourself knowing you let someone else die, and two, because we're going to need him to help stop the Alpha." I stared at him, looking more desperate than I sounded. Scott finally rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I'll do my best." Scott got on his bike and peddled away. Realizing that this was the worst time to not bring my car, I stared walking to the police station. But after five minutes, it felt too slow so I started running. I slowed when I was a block from it. I walked into the police station to Ben's office.

He was at his desk when I walked in. He looked up at me, worry slapping him across the face. "What's wrong?"

"Please tell me you still have those bullets," I said, slightly still out of breath. He instantly stood and walked around his desk.

"Of course." He walked to a safe in the corner. "What's wrong?"

"It's a long story, I just need a certain bullet." I watched as he unlocked the safe. He reached inside and then pulled out a brown wooden box. He walked up to me and held it out. I took it from him and sat down. He then when to all of the blinds and closed them. I opened the box, revealing at least two dozen bullets.

Each one did something different. I grabbed one and then popped of its tip. I brought it my nose and smelled it. A bitter taste filled my mouth as my lungs slightly constricted. I pushed it away and put the tip back on. "What are you doing?" Ben asked as he sat down. "You know that's not good for you."

"I know," I sighed and reached for another. "Look, Scott was shot with one of these. I need to know which one so he doesn't die."

"Where is he?"

I shrugged and sniffed the next one. That one caused my vision to flash red. "Stiles took him somewhere." I put the tip back on and grabbed another.

"Stiles knows?" he asked. I nodded, sniffing another. "Will you stop that," he swatted at me.

"No. I got a smell of the poison from his wound. I'll be able to tell which one of these did it, if I smell each one," I replied. Ben sighed and sat back. An hour, and few crazy things, later and I had smelled them all. None of them were the right one. My phone started ringing in my pocket. I pulled it out. It was a blocked number.

I rejected the call and then stood, feeling slightly light headed. "Are you sure this is it?"

"I have a couple more at the house, but all of it's here."

"Are the ones at the house different?"

"Yes. They're in my nightstand."

"Great." I turned to leave.

"Wait." I stopped and turned around. "I might be home a little early tonight."

"Okay, bye." I ran out of his office and then out of the police station. Because it was broad daylight, I could only run so fast. But I ran a fast as my human form could run. I ran back to my house. As I reached the steps, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked. It was blocked.

I walked inside of my house as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"It's about time!" Stiles said. "Where are you guys? No one's picking up their phones."

"Scott is at Allison's. He's looking for the bullet."

"What about you?"

"I'm at my place. There are some bullets here that might match." I walked into the master bedroom and to the night stand. "I'll call you back." I hung up before he could protest. I opened the draw and found a small tan wooden box, with an engraving on the front. I pulled it out and then opened it. It was empty.

"Oh, come on!" I tossed the box. Then I realized, his gun wasn't in the drawer. So I began tearing the place apart searching for his gun. About an hour into the search, Stiles texted me. He said, _Derek not looking good._ I sighed. But I continued my search. A while later, my phone was ringing. I stopped and answered the phone.

"Sara, what am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked, clearly done with this whole thing. I sat on the couch, putting my head in my hand. "Hello?"

"Yeah. I'm…working on it." I sighed, thinking.

"He's starting to smell."

"Stiles-" My own thoughts cut me off for finishing. "You know where I live, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"Bring him here."

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it." There was a small scuffle and then Derek came on the line.

"Did you find it?"

"Not yet. Scott should be able to find it. If not-"

"I know," he said. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." I hung up and sighed. This is one giant mess. I heard keys jingle outside the door, seconds before it opened. I stood and saw Ben walk through the door. I forgot he said he was getting off early. And Stiles is on his way with Derek. The one person Ben doesn't want in the house. And, I told Ben that Scott was the one who was shot. Great.


	8. Chapter 8: Saving Derek

"Ben. You're early."

"I said I would be."

"Right, yeah. I just didn't think you'd be this early." I sheepishly looked at him.

He smiled at me. "Have you had dinner, yet?"

"No, I'm not that hungry."

"Oh, did you ever find those bullets?"

"Yeah, they were gone," I said, following him into his room.

"Weird. Oh, well. I'm sure they'll turn up." He sat his bag on the bed. The door bell rang and I was internally screaming. "Expecting someone?" I shook my head and then left, walking to the door. I opened it and saw Stiles, Derek leaning into the side of the house.

I pointed at Stiles and whispered, "We're all dead if we get caught bringing him into this house, so you play along. You hear me?"

"Well, this just keeps getting better," Stiles mumbled. I looked around for Ben and didn't see him. I opened the door wider and then stepped out to help Derek. He wrapped his arm around me as Stiles jumped forward to grab the door. I lead Derek through the door, Stiles closing it behind us.

"Sara?" Ben's voice came echoing from the master bedroom. I froze.

"Yeah?"

"Who's at the door?" I heard footsteps and knew he was coming. I went to the left of the stairs, out of sight, and lowered Derek to the ground. "Not a word," I whispered. He nodded, barely able to keep his eyes open. I quickly stood next to Stiles at the door. Ben came around the corner.

"Deputy Johnston?" Stiles looked from me to him.

"Stiles," Ben said his name with a hint of disappointment. There was clearly a history there that I didn't know about. Probably didn't need to know at all.

"Stiles has a paper due tomorrow," I said, "that he needs my help with."

"Yes, I do," Stiles said. "Lots of help."

Ben crossed his arms, studying us. "And…" he pointed at me "you're helping him?"

"Yeah…? Why, what's wrong with that?" I scoffed jokingly.

He stared at us. I was afraid of him asking more questions. He already knows I've been lying to him. "Alright," he finally said. "I have to run back down to the station. It should only take a minute." Ben moved to the coat rack as Stiles and I used our bodies as shields to block Ben from seeing Derek.

"Don't worry about it," I said, opening the door to help with blocking his view. "Take all the time you need. We might be here for a while." He smiled and moved to the door. He looked at me. The whole time I was hoping that he couldn't see Derek. "Be safe."

"You, too." He nodded and then left. I breathed a sigh of relief, closing the door. Stiles doing the same next to me. "That was too close." I turned around and Derek was gone.

"What the – where'd he go?" Stiles said, pointing at where he was. I paused, listening. I followed a faint heart beat, walking down the hall and into the office. Derek was slumped against one of the walls. I walked up to him and crouched down, holding his face in my hands. "Oh, my-" Stiles said, walking in. "Is he dead? Please tell me he's not dead."

"No, he's alive," I said. Derek looked me in the eyes. He looked worn, tired. Yet his eyes were telling me a different story. It was only a look you give someone when you are truly sorry about something. Maybe it's about having to lie to Ben to get him in here, or maybe it's that he's asking me to help save his life. There could be a million reasons why. "Nice trick back there." I grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve to look at the wound, pretending like I didn't notice.

"Hey," Stiles said. "You didn't tell me Johnston was your dad." I examined the wound. It's getting worse. It's swollen and bleeding. Still has a hint of blue from the poison. I sighed and rolled his sleeve down.

"That's cause he's not." I looked at Stiles. "He's my uncle. My parents are dead." I helped Derek to his feet and then began walking to the stairs. Stiles stayed quiet. I helped Derek up the stairs and then into the guest room. Someone's phone beeped as I set Derek on the bed.

Stiles walked around the bed, staring at his phone. "Does Northern Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" he looked at Derek.

"It's a rare form of wolf's bane," Derek said. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm gonna die without it."

"Tell Scott to grab the bullet and get his butt over here," I said.

"Yep," Stiles turned to his phone and started typing, walking out of the room.

"I don't have much time," Derek said. I sat on the bed next to him.

"I know. But we have to keep hoping that Scott will get here in time." I looked down, at my thumb twiddling in my lap. I felt his stare on me, but didn't look up. The room was quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" I shrugged, looking at him.

"For getting you involved."

I scoffed. "Because of this?" I stared at him a second. "Or because you kissed me?"

"Both." He didn't hesitate to reply, a serious expression on his face.

"So why doesn't your uncle want Derek here?" Stiles asked, walking back into the room. I slightly scooted over, suddenly very aware of how close Derek and I were sitting.

I cleared my throat. "It's not necessarily him, it's the Hales in general." I spoke as Stiles paced. "Something happened between Ben and them years ago. Like, before I was born, years ago. He's hated them ever since."

"And you have no idea what happened?" he stopped pacing and looked at me skeptically.

"No, he won't talk about it."

"We don't have time for this," Derek said. He began trying to pull his shirt off. He got it half way then stopped. I helped him pull it off the rest of the way. I tossed the shirt to the side and then looked at Derek's wound. The veins going five inches out from the wound were dark. The wound itself was black, with blood running down his forearm.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of," Stiles said upon seeing Derek's arm.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me," Derek said.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"And, if Scott doesn't bring back the bullet in time?" I asked.

Derek looked at me. "Last resort."

"Which is?" Stiles sounded annoyed.

I sighed. "Amputation." I cringed. "I can't believe I'm saying this-" I bit my lip, taking a deep breath "-there's a saw in the garage."

"Get it."

"Whoa, hold on!" Stiles held up his hands. "This is crazy." He looked at me. "You know that, right?"

"Yes, it's crazy, that's why it's a last resort." I walked past him and headed down to the garage. The only saw we have is your standard hand saw. Meaning, this is going to hurt. A lot. I plucked it off the wall, a rock growing in the pit of my stomach. I'm fine with blood and random detached body parts. I'm a detective. It's what I do.

But the act of actually cutting of someone's limb off is what's getting me, right now. That, and whose arm it is I'm about to cut off. I sighed, reeling in my emotions. There's no time for that, right now. I can cry and scream later. I headed out of the garage and back up to the room.

"Sara!" Stiles yelled a split second before I walked into the room. Derek was doubled over, throwing up a black liquid. "What is that?!"

"We're out of time," I said, numbly.

"Wait, won't he bleed out?"

"It'll heal, if it works," Derek said. He looked up at me. "You have to do it, now."

I exhaled and walked up to him. He had already tied some kind of string around his arm, just above the infected flesh. I put the saw blade on his flesh. My mind was saying 'do it' but my arm wasn't responding. I tried to relax, reminding myself that this is the only way he'll live. But, if there is a god, right now is when I really need one.

I pulled the blade back, readying to break the skin. I was a millisecond away when Scott came barreling into the room. "What are you doing?!" he yelled. I dropped the saw and sighed with relief. As if I was caught holding the weapon to a crime I didn't commit. I stepped back, taking a few deep breaths, the realization of what I was just about to do sinking in.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked him. Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out the bullet, giving it to him.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked him. Derek opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. Instead, he collapsed onto the bed. "Whoa, Derek?"

"Derek." I rolled him onto his back. He was out cold. I grabbed the bullet off the bed, prying the tip off.

"Do you know what to do?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." I ripped off the tip of the bullet to pour it's contents into my hand. But nothing came out. I shook it a few times. Nothing.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Stiles asked.

I brought it to my nose and sniffed it. "No!" I hissed, turning to Scott. "This is an empty case. A shell."

"How was I supposed to know?" Scott asked, tossing his arms. Suddenly, Ben walked into the like he owned the place. I was frozen, waiting for him to yell at me for letting this happen in his house. But he didn't. He went straight to Derek's side, a bullet in hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I found one," he said. "It was in my desk. The last one I have." He pulled the tip off the bullet and then poured the gun powered onto the top of a dresser. He then used a lighter to light it on fire. It sparked a few times, but the fire quickly went out. He scooped it off the dresser into his hand.

He turned back to Derek, going to his arm. He poured the powder into the bullet wound. Then pressed it in, deep into the wound. Blue smoke emitted from the wound as Derek awoke screaming in pain. He screamed, thrashing slightly. On his last scream, it was so intense that half of it was a roar. The smoke stopped and the wound sealed itself closed, his arm turning back to normal.

"That…was…awesome!" Stiles said, driving is fist through the air for emphasis. "Yes!" As usual, he was over reacting. Derek made to sit up. I instinctively sprang forward and helped him. Derek froze when he saw Ben standing near the bed. I looked at Ben just as he turned and left the room.

"Ben, wait." I quickly followed after him. "Ben!" He finally stopped at the base of the stairs. I walked the few steps between us. "You knew I was lying the whole time."

"Of course I did."

"But you helped him anyway?"

He sighed. "I only told you I didn't want him here because, after everything, I wanted you to be able to come here and feel safe. Have a place that's yours. Yes, when a Hale gets involved bad things happen. And, yes, I partly said that for your safety. You might have healing abilities and be ten times stronger than I am…but to me, you'll always be the lost little girl who showed up on my door step one day. Besides, I'm not going to let a grudge prevent me from saving someone's life. I'm a cop, it's what I do."

A tear ran down my cheek as I jumped into his arms. He caught me, wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him until I felt satisfied enough to let go. "Thank you," I said. "For everything." I could feel more tears wanting to roll their way out. The stress of tonight's events wanted to show itself as an ocean of tears.

"Anytime." He nodded and then walked away. I wiped my face with my sleeve, reining things in, and then trotted up the steps. I walked in the room and everyone stopped and looked at me. "What?" Scott and Stiles pretended like they didn't see anything. Derek continued to stare at me with questioning eyes. I simply nodded.


	9. Chapter 9: Kate

I walked across the roof top of the video store, up to Derek and Scott. They were standing near the edge, looking over. Scott looked over his shoulder at me. He fully turned around, thrusting his arms into the air. "Where were you?!" he asked. Derek looked at me, stopping at the blood on my shirt.

"I told you where he'd be. Not me," I spoke dryly.

"I thought you'd be here when we got here."

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"After I called you guys, he ran out of the store. I followed. I caught up with him about a mile from here," I said. "He attacked me from behind and when I came to, he was gone. I tried picking up his scent, but it was gone, too."

"That was stupid."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, but I can handle one Alpha."

"Clearly," Scott said it as if to himself. He looked up when he realized that both Derek and I were staring at him. "Well! Every time you've seen him, you've gotten your butt kicked."

"Because I need to get him on my terms."

"You're an Alpha. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Yeah, Scott, it does. Our strength might be the same, but he's a lot faster than I am," I said. "But that still doesn't explain why he didn't kill me when he had the chance. I think he's just toying with me." I glanced at the others. "Coming to my house, getting me alone, leaving me alive when he does…"

"Why would he do that?" Derek asked. "He could gain so much power from you."

I sighed, thinking. "I think he knows me."

"Wait, you know who it is?!" Scott asked.

"No. I think it knows me, who I am. We must know each other somehow. But his scent is entirely new to me." No one had anything to add. We were all just as clueless. This Alpha's motives are completely unknown, which makes him that much harder to find. Finding him when he's human would be ideal, but he always slips away from me.

We left the roof top and got into Derek's car. He drove us back to his place, where this whole evening started. It all began with us trying to teach Scott about the importance of catching and stopping the Alpha. His Alpha. But Ben called to tell me about a sighting of the Alpha around town.

Then we all left Derek's and went hunting for it. I split off to meet up with Ben, and then ended up catching up to it before the others. Which is fine. It probably worked out better that way. I don't think Scott is anywhere near ready to face the Alpha, even with Derek and me at his side.

We all got out of the car. I pulled my car keys out of my pocket. I glanced up at Scott. He was quiet the whole way here, and the look on his face told me that he was just waiting for someone to ask him what was on his mind. I sighed and did just that. "Scott," I said and he looked at me. "What?"

"I have a life, too," he said. I figured at one point we'd have this conversation. He's still not happy about being turned into a werewolf.

"No, you don't," Derek said.

Scott looked at him with his standard annoyed look. "Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or-"

"Part of his pack."

"Whatever." Scott looked at me. "I have homework to do. I have a parent teacher conference to go to because I'm failing chemistry."

"Scott, we don't have much time left until the full moon," I said.

"So?"

"So," Derek said, "if you don't kill with him, he kills you."

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?"

"It's a rite of passage into his pack."

Scott sighed as I stepped forward. "I understand where you're coming from, Scott. I do. But, as much as you are a part of that world, you're a part of this one. I know you didn't ask for it, but if you don't listen to us you won't be able to be a part of either world because you'll be dead. That's the next step here."

He sighed, pacing. "I don't know about you," I said, "but I'd prefer it if you stayed alive."

He stopped and looked at me. "Can't you be my Alpha? Does it have to be the one who bit you?"

"No, it doesn't. But you have a connection with him, that we can use to find him. Plus, I already told you, guardians can't have Betas."

"Can't or won't?"

I crossed my arms, looking at the ground with a sigh. I let a few seconds pass before I looked at him. "Both. It's safer for everyone if I do my job and then leave, move on to the next. That's how it's supposed to work." I straightened, tossing my keys in my hands. "Now, it's late. Let's go home and I'll see you tomorrow for training."

He rolled his eyes, clearly not happy with how it ended. But he turned and left without another word. I watched as he walked away, my mind wondering. I've never had a case like this before. With a boy so set on not embracing what he's become. Most of them are glad, relieved to have some conformation that they're not normal. But not this one.

I shook my head, snapping out of it. I glanced at Derek, who was still standing a few feet away. "Night, then," I nodded before walking to my car. I pressed the button on the remote to unlock it, watching as the lights flashed. I opened the driver's door, stopping at the sound of Derek saying my name. "Yeah?" I looked at him, now standing two feet from me.

"Don't go after the Alpha alone, again."

I scoffed, slightly chuckling. "Well, I'm not going to let him get away."

"No. But, pack or not, we're stronger in numbers." He was looking at me almost more intently than he was Scott. I looked him in the eyes, studying him. He's serious, isn't he? I kept my mouth shut, trying to think of what to say. "Besides…you can't help Scott if you're dead." He turned to leave.

He only took two steps before I replied. "Is that the only reason?" He looked at me over his shoulder. "Why you don't want me to fight the Alpha alone," I clarified as he faced me. "So I can help Scott?"

He glanced around at our surroundings before looking at me. "Maybe I'd prefer it if you stayed alive." I was completely shocked by his words. I wasn't sure how to reply. Yes, he did kiss me. But that was a while ago and we haven't talked about it since.

He turned to leave and nodded, "Goodnight." Then we walked up to his house. I stood there another second, trying to catch my breath and figure out what just happened. Numbly, almost in a trance, I got in my car and started the engine.

The next day, I waited until Scott got out of school and then called him. But it went straight to voice mail. And it did, every time I called. After the fifth time, I was nearly about to throw the phone across the room. So, instead, I called Stiles. He picked up on the third ring. "Why do you have my number?"

"Well, hello to you, too," I sighed. "And, it's a thing we call 'caller history'…? It's this thing where you're phone remembers who called you-"

"Yeah, I know what it is. What do you want?"

"I need to find Scott. He and I were supposed to train."

"Yeah, well good luck finding him. He's seemed to have disappeared at the most inopportune time."

"What does that mean?" I asked, but got nothing but silence. "Stiles?"

"I found a video on Lydia's phone," he said, assuming I know who that is. "She was at the movie store last night."

"And?"

"And the video is of a monster…with glowing red eyes, rampaging through the front window of the store."

"Has anyone else seen it?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then delete it."

"Why?" he scoffed.

"Because we can't let that video get into the wrong hands."

"Like who?"

"Like the cops. Your dad?"

"Yeah…" he sighed. "Fine." Then the line went dead. I sighed and slid my phone into my pocket as the door bell rang. I sighed, heading over to answer it. I opened the door and wanted to hurl. Kate Argent was standing in front of me. That stupid grin on her face.

I'm assuming the look on my face was nothing but pure terror, because that's how I felt. She chuckled. "And here I thought Chris was trying to pull a fast one on me," she said. "I didn't think you'd ever show your face around here again."

"Well, then clearly Chris hasn't told you the extent of our agreement." My eyes glanced her over once. "It's been a long time."

Her face turned to stone. "Yeah, not long enough." She held it for a few seconds before we both started laughing. "It's so good to see you." She wrapped her arms around me in a hug and I hugged her back. Kate is too smart for her own good. I learned that quickly when I first met the Argents.

She would've discovered me a long time ago. But I had to play the best friend to get her off my back. I hated every minute of it. Still do. But I still have a secret to keep. "Come in, come in." I stepped back, ushering her in. She stepped through the door and then I closed it.

"Wow. Nice place," she said glancing around.

"It's not mine."

She looked at me. "Oh? You got a man in your life?"

"Just my uncle."

She cringed. "You're too pretty to be living with your uncle." I walked around her, closer to the living room. "So, if not settling down, then what have you been doing all these years?"

I shrugged. "I'm a detective, now. But besides that…I don't know, just seeing the world. Doing what I want?" I smiled.

"So what landed you back in Beacon Hills?"

"Probably the same thing that brought you here."

"The Alpha."

"Yep. I've tracked him for a while now. This is the first time he's stayed in one place longer than a night."

She crossed her arms. "Any idea who he is?"

"No," I shook my head. "I've never gotten that close."

"Well, how would you like for that to change?"

"What do you mean? You have a lead?"

She shrugged, smiling. "Of sorts. What do you say, you and I go have some fun? Like old times." Oh, great. This never ends well. But it's not like I can tell her that. I quickly nodded, "Yeah, why not?" I plastered a smile on my face and grabbed my coat. "Let's go."

"That's my girl." Kate put her hand on my shoulder as we walked to the front door. We walked down the drive way to her car and got in. There was no one else, unlike with Chris a few nights ago. It was just the two of us. Now I'm really scared. This woman is psychotic. In every way.

As we were driving, she leaned across me and reached into the glove box. She pulled something out and then gave it to me. "Here." She closed the glove box and then went back to the road. I looked down at what she gave me. It was one of their electric shock weapons. Something similar to a cattle prod. But they didn't have these when I worked with them last, so I have no idea what they're actually called.

"And, what's this for?" I asked playfully, trying not to sound harsh.

"You'll see," she smiled at me. How come every time I get into the car with an Argent I want to have a panic attack? I simply nodded. It wasn't long before we were driving through woods and I knew exactly where we were going. She pulled over and shut off the car. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You don't recognize it?"

"Yeah. I do. It's the way to the Hale house," I said. "But that place burned down a long time ago."

"Yes, it did. But one still remains," she smiled before exiting the car. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car.

"One what?"

"Hale," she said walking to the trunk. "Chris said you two talked to him at the gas station." She opened the trunk, pulling out a few weapons. She pulled a rifle out and slung it over her shoulder as my eyes slightly widened. I quickly tried to cover it up.

"Oh. Really? Chris never said who he was."

"Well, then. Allow me to properly introduce you." She shut the trunk and then walked up to me. "We just need to find out what he knows. Maybe even have a little fun." She walked past me, starting her half mile trek to the house. I was internally exploding and wanted to die. Wishing I had never come along.

This is three million times worse than when I went with Chris. Mainly because this time, Kate wants to actually do bodily harm. That's the one thing about Chris that I really like. He's slow to pull the trigger, and follows their code to the 'T', never messing up. Because he doesn't want to kill. But I can't say the same for Kate.

I turned and jogged a few paces to catch up. It only took us about five minutes to reach the house. What am I supposed to do? If I don't do anything, the Argents will know I'm on Derek's side and probably figure out what I am. If I do do something, then I have to make it look darn good. I have to make Kate believe it.

Meaning, that Derek might also believe it. Which…this time, when he shows up to my house in a rage, he might just actually kill me. I sighed under my breath following Kate up the steps to the house. "And, Chris is okay with this?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled. "When did that ever matter?" Kate finished her sentence by kicking the door in. It swung open, creaking in protest. Kate walked in like it was her house. I slowly walked in behind her. I glanced around, seeing nothing but an old burned house.

"Well," I said cheerfully. "There you have it, no one's home." I turned to leave.

"Not so fast." Kate looked at me. "He's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." I inwardly sighed. Of course. "Come on. You know it's not that easy. We've made house calls lots of times. You always have to provoke them."

"You're right," I turned to her. I let my voice mimic her level of sadistic. "I'm a little out of practice. Why don't you show me how it's done?"

She grinned. "Well, you start with something like, 'Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter'." I cringed. Okay, Sara, suck it up. The only way to get through this is to play along. Just play along. Kate walked as she talked, ending up in the next room. "Too bad she howled like a witch when we cut her in half!"

Ugh, Kate. Really? I know you didn't do it. And that's what makes it worse when Derek reveals himself with an angry growl that echoed through the empty house. You don't have to be supernatural to know what that meant. If Kate said something along those lines to me, I'd want her dead, too.

Derek came from a door way next to the stair case. He used the railing to help get himself up and propped on the wall. He growled, his teeth fully enlarged. He looked angry that I was there, but his eyes where set on Kate. He jumped across the stairs and then landed on the other side. He stood, still growling at Kate.

She pulled out a cattle prod and turned it on. She was daring him. She wanted this. Derek ran forward, ready to rip her to pieces. But Kate stepped to the side, zapping him as she did. He fell to the ground, reeling in pain. I sighed. This can only go down from here.

I walked into the room with them, unsure of what I should or shouldn't do. Just the other day, I did everything I could to save this guy's life and now here I am watching as Kate tortures him for fear of blowing my cover. But, if my cover's blown, a lot more people are going to be in danger.

Kate was clearly pleased with herself. She slowly walked around him, looking him over. It didn't help anything that he was shirtless. "Wow," she said. "This one grew up in all the right places." She glanced at me. "I don't know whether to kill it or…lick it."

"Well, unfortunately for you, we don't have that kind of time," I said. "Besides, that's not why we came."

"Always the serious one. You and Chris always had way too much in common." She kept staring at Derek, relishing in what she's done. He was moving slow, trying to crawl across the floor. Trying to get away from her. She followed him closely, her weapon of choice popping and cracking.

Derek worked his way across the floor to an old couch. He then began trying to use it to pull himself up. This is too much, and I wanted to look away. But I couldn't because I knew Kate would see. She turned to me. "Come on, Sara, don't be shy. You're usually a lot more involved, then this."

"Well, I didn't want to spoil your fun."

"Modest, as always," she said as I walked over and stood next to her. "I guess all those years apart really didn't change you at all." Derek had propped himself on the couch, and then looked up at us. At me. Anger seethed from every pore. And I knew that it wasn't for Kate. It was me. And it was then that I realized I should go ahead and pat myself on the back, because Kate and Derek both believe me. But while ganging Kate, I lost Derek.

He lunged forward at Kate, with the little strength he could muster. But I moved faster, jamming the end of my cattle prod into his stomach. He flew back, hit the ground, and rolled a few times. I knew he was in pain. I could see it, hear it, sense it. And deep down I wanted to cry because I knew I was hurting him for no reason that he could ever understand. "Yeah, I guess not."

Kate started laughing manically. She was more than happy with the way things have played out. "Nine hundred thousand volts," she said, looking down at Derek. "You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out."

She sat on the edge of the couch. "Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my tastes, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in the balls – we didn't kill her."

Derek was making to sit up. He looked Kate in the eyes, still in pain from the electricity. I forgot how slow Betas heal. Kate titled her head to the side. "You think I'm lying?" she asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Derek said.

"Sweetie…well…" Kate walked closer to Derek and crouched down in front of him. "Why don't you listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We…didn't…kill…your…sister. You hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth."

She stood and came over and stood next to me. "Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" she laughed. "Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is…the Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy."

Derek looked at Kate and then at me, a knowing look on his face. He knows that I know that he has no idea who it is under the mask. And now he's probably questioning why I came along anyway. Why I let this happen, knowing that he didn't know. And now he's probably thinking…that I'm enjoying this. Chris, now, he wouldn't work with someone who's supernatural to save his life. Maybe even his daughter's. But Kate, on the other hand. I have a feeling that Derek and I both know that that is exactly something she would do.

"Unless…" Kate said. "You don't know who he is either." She chuckled. "Wow. Guess who just became totally useless." Kate spun around and as she did she brought up the machine gun she had hanging on her hip. She turned back to Derek and began firing. But he had already anticipated that and was half way out the door by the time the first bullet hit anything.

I put my hand on the gun and pointed it at the ground. "What are you doing?! Chris wants him alive!"

"Relax. I'm just having a little fun," she said, letting the gun fall back into place at her side. "Lighten up."

I walked home, the weight of what I had done pressing me even lower. I thought that that was behind me. That version of me. I thought I had done away with it when I did away with the Argents. When I realized that I didn't need to be that person to protect myself or my kind. When I realized I didn't need them.

My head swirled with every thought imaginable. And my heart ached in my chest. I shouldn't have done that. I could've found a way around it. Couldn't I? By the time I reached my block, the sun had already set and the rain clouds moved in. They unleashed their contents, relentless on the inhabitants below.

I was one house away when I stopped. I stared at the ground, like I had been doing for the last ten miles. I pulled my hands out of my pockets, opened my clenched fists. Blood filled my palms and covered the tips of my animal sized finger nails. I've been doing that for the last hour or so. It's been the only thing keeping me sane. Keeping me human.

That's another down side to being me – I don't have an anchor. I don't something to bring me back to reality. Only pain. That's the one thing I know will never leave me. I clenched my fists, closing my eyes as my nails dug back into my flesh. I stuck them back into my pockets and then walked up to the house.

I sat on the ground on the porch, between the door and railing with my back to the house. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. Ben's car is gone so I know he's not home. Something must've happened for him to be this late. But I don't care. Right now, I couldn't even fathom thinking about where he is.

The only thing that mattered was replaying what happened earlier in my mind. Replaying it over and over. But the one thing I couldn't get passed…was the way he looked at me.


	10. Chapter 10: A Guardian's Trust

I sat at the kitchen table, sipping my coffee. Letting it take me to another place. I sat the cup down, fidgeting with the bands on my hands. Ben was tired of me making myself bleed, so he brought me these thick leather bands that wrap across the palm of my hand and latch on the back.

They're about two inches wide. Two pieces of thick leather with a sheet of metal in between. He said that until I get over this I'm going to have to find some other way to stay human. He knows it doesn't work that way. But I know he's just tired of watching me hurt myself. But I'm not tired of feeling the pain.

I caught a reflection in my spoon out of the corner of my eye. I picked it up and looked at it. Looked at myself. Because of Ben's bands, I had to find a different way to stay sane. And that was to let out my real self. Something I haven't done in a long time. I put away the Luna werewolf and brought out who I was born as.

I stared at my eyes in the reflection. Seeing how tired and worn they were. Then I watched as my vision changed. Now, the eyes staring back at me glowed a lime green. Someone knocked on the door and I jumped, dropping the spoon. I blinked and my vision turned back to normal.

I stood, adjusting my bath robe. I have no idea what time or day it is. But I've been in my pj's for like the last forty eight hours. I walked out of the kitchen and toward the door. They knocked again, and I stopped. I knew who it was and I wasn't in the mood. I turned around, when he banged on the door a few times, causing me to jump.

I stopped and sighed. I turned back around and looked at the door. "I know you're in there," Scott said. "I can hear your heart beat." I dropped my head as I heard him sigh. "Which is good, at least, because now I know you're not dead. Where have you been? I could really use you, right now." His voice wasn't accusatory like it usually is when he talks to me. It was normal, soft even.

"Look, I'm sorry I blew you off, but I did that to everybody. Not that that makes it any better." There was a pause. "Sara…I need your help." I crossed my arms. "I don't know what happened between you and Derek. All I know is that he's telling me not to trust you…and would probably kill me if he knew I was doing just that. But I trust you a whole lot more than I do him, so whatever happened – I don't care, okay?"

I heard a thunk on the door as he put his head on it. "Derek doesn't want me to see Allison anymore, because he says she makes me weak. But you're the one whose job it is to teach me these things. And, I don't know how you found me or why you stuck around, but I want you to show me, to teach me how to control it. How to be a part of both worlds."

I sighed and walked to the door. I unlocked it and then swung it open. Scott and Stiles stood in front of me. Scott looked glad when I opened the door, but his features dropped as soon as he got a good look at me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I shrugged and then walked back into the house.

I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. "Someday I might recover," I said. He and Stiles eyed me, standing in front of me.

"Is this because of what happened with you and Derek?" Stiles asked. I nodded.

"Did he hurt you?"

I slowly shook my head. "Quite the opposite, actually." I sighed. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"What are those?" Stiles asked, pointed to my hands. I quickly pulled hands into my sleeves to cover them.

"Nothing," I shook my head.

"Okay," he sighed. "Well, Scott needs to get his anger under control. And I think I have just the way to do it."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because you're coming with us."

I looked at him, dumbfounded. "You hate me."

"That might be…misplaced…anger." He looked at Scott, then back at me. "I'm working on it. Now get dressed."

"Actually, you might want to…shower," Scott said sheepishly.

The corner of my mouth went up slightly. "I know." I stood and then went up stairs. I showered quickly and then dressed. It wasn't long before we were on our way. Stiles drove us to the school. He grabbed his gym bag out of the trunk and then led the way to the back of the school.

We walked past the stands and to the bench sitting next to the field. Stiles sat his bag down as he sat next to it. He then dug through it until he found what he was looking for. He turned to Scott. "Now…put this on." He held out a black belt looking thing.

Scott took it. "Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the tack team?"

"Yeah, I borrowed it."

"Stole it."

"Temporally misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're going to wear it for the rest of the day."

"Isn't that Coaches phone?"

"That, I stole."

"Why?"

"Alright, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate." Stiles looked up at me. I nodded. He looked back at Scott.

"Like the Incredible Hulk," Scott said.

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah."

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk-"

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" Stiles said, irritated with him. I smiled slightly to myself. Scott put the heart monitor on and then he and Stiles walked out into the field. I was instructed to sit on the bench. So that's what I did. Apparently I'm just here to watch.

Stiles then had Scott put his hands behind his back so that he could duct tape them. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period," Scott said.

"Alright, you ready?" Stiles picked up his lacrosse stick, walking away from Scott.

"No."

"Remember, don't get angry." Stiles stopped about thirty feet away. He opened his bag and then poured out a few lacrosse balls.

"I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea," I heard Scott say. Stiles picked up a ball with his net and then hurled it at Scott. The ball crashed into his stomach and he doubled over. Stiles chuckled and then threw another one, this one striking Scott in the face.

"Okay, that one…kind of hurt."

"Quiet," Stiles picked up another ball. "Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm." Then he threw another. I chuckled. This is so stupid yet so smart at the same time. Why haven't I thought of this? Oh, yeah. It's because no one in their right mind wants you pelting them with balls.

Stiles was really getting into it, putting his whole body into each throw. He wasn't missing, hitting Scott each time. "You know, I think my aim is actually improving."

"Wonder why," Scott said. I couldn't help it, I just started laughing. The whole scene was way too comical.

"See!" Stiles pointed his stick at me. "Even your guardian thinks this is great." Then he threw another. And another. And another. He must've thrown about six balls, give or take. Each hit was just as funny as then last one. Scott told Stiles to stop, but he threw another one anyway.

Scott fell down to one knee. Stiles looked down at his heart monitor, but I didn't need that to know that it was way too high. He was heaving for breath as his heart went out of control. He broke the duct tape binding his hands behind his back and was now fully face first in the grass.

"Scott?" Stiles said, his heart rate rising out of fear. He looked at me. I shrugged, with a look that said I wasn't stepping in. He scowled and then walked up to Scott. Of course, if Scott got really out of control, I'm not just going to stand by and watch him kill people. But, this was Stiles' idea. After a few minutes I heard a sudden drop in Scott's heart rate. I stood and walked across the field to them.

"Scott?" Stiles said, crouched down next to him. "You started to change."

"From Anger," Scott said as I arrived. "But it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got the stronger I felt." He looked at me.

"Which is why Derek told you not to be around Allison," I said. "Yes, she makes you weak."

"So, what?" Stiles stood, looking at me. "So he can never be happy?"

"No, he can. In time, once he's learned." I looked at Scott. "But with the full moon right around the corner, it's too dangerous. For both of you."

Scott stood. "Yeah, but both you and Derek have learned."

"Yeah, and you're both alone," Stiles added.

"I'm alone because of my job. He's alone because of his bad choices and overwhelming personality," I said. "But it doesn't have to be that way for you."

"Will you teach me?" Scott asked, looking me in the eyes. "And, not just this, but everything. Everything I need to know about being a werewolf."

I nodded. "Or die trying."

"Wait, does that actually happen?" Stiles asked. I scoffed as Scott chuckled. "What? I'd like to know what I'm getting into."

"Danger comes with the territory." I looked at Stiles. "But you're good at this. The teaching part, I mean. You'd make a great guardian, one day."

He laughed sarcastically. "Yeah. Except I don't have any powers."

"You don't have to. I know a few human guardians who have been doing this for years."

Stiles grabbed his bag and stick. "Let's go before she tries to recruit me."

"I think she already did," Scott said as they started walking toward the school.

I followed. "Actually, Stiles, you recruited yourself." I looked at Scott. "Call me if you need anything. And remember that you don't always need a phone to do it."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. But I don't go to school here," I shrugged. "Thanks for trusting me. And bringing me along." I turned and left. I walked off the field and then down the sidewalk. I headed for the police station. It took me about an hour to get there. But I didn't care, and I wasn't moving very fast anyway. I walked in and to Ben's office.

He wasn't there. I figure he'll be back soon. I slowly walked around his desk and sat in his chair. I looked to my right at the picture frame next to his lamp. It was a beautiful picture of his former wife, my aunt. Lily. He still wears his ring. Her's was on a silver chain hanging on the side of the frame.

She died, murdered by a werewolf, when I was two. No one knows why. But that's how Ben found out about this. All of this supernatural stuff. Because his wife was killed by one of them. My eyes moved from that photo to the one on the left side of the desk. I picked it up and leaned back in the chair, putting my feet up on to the corner of the desk.

This one was of Ben's sons, Sam and Aaron. Lily was pregnant with Sam when they got married. Thou, Ben told me one night that Sam's not his. I think Sam knows, but I've never brought it up. Sam's at college and Aaron's going to a high school near him.

He was missing his brother so Ben told him he could spend the first part of the school year there, then come back. But the picture showed them side by side, next to Sam's car loaded with his things for college. The height difference between them always amazed me.

I wish they were here. They always knew how to cheer me up. Aaron used to call me every night. And, Sam…he'd find me no matter where I was. And somehow, he always showed up just in time to save my butt. It's been so long since I've seen then. Which is unheard of because we were so close. Those two are my brothers.

The door creaked and my eyes flicked up. Ben walked in, concern heavy on his face. "Hey, are you okay? Did something happen?" He walked over to me as I stood, putting the frame back. He instantly hugged me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He pulled back, holding my shoulders. He looked me straight in the eye. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Um…Scott and Stiles came by. They helped cheer me up a bit."

He looked slightly surprised. "Oh. Okay." I moved past him and walked around the desk as he took his seat. "I see you're not wearing the bracelets."

"That makes them sound comfortable."

"Did you figure something out?" I could tell by his tone that he was skeptical. Probably thought that I just took them off when he left. I looked him in the eyes and let my vision change. Lime green hovered on the out skirts of my vision as I looked at him. He quickly swatted, looking around. "Alright! I get it."

I let them go back to normal. "I figured I'd just hang here until you leave."

"You don't have your car?"

"No," I said sheepishly.

"Alright." He looked down at his desk, moving around some papers. "One more thing-" I looked at him. He was still sorting papers. "-the Hale boy." I sighed. "I don't care what happened, and I don't want to know." He looked at me. "I know I'm not your father and you're not sixteen…but, I'm strongly advising that while you live under my roof, you do not have anything to do with him."

He spoke normally but I knew he was very serious. "No seeing or talking to him in any way. Okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Trust me. After the other day…that's not going to be a problem."


	11. Chapter 11: Night School - Pt1

Ben and I pulled up to the house. I opened my door and got out of the car as my phone buzzed. I sighed and pulled it out of my pocket. "Everything okay?" Ben asked. I walked to meet him at the front of the car.

"Yeah. It's a text from Scott. He wants me to meet him at the school."

"Right now?"

"I guess."

"Isn't it closed?"

"Yep." I replied to the text and then put my phone away. I looked at him.

He shook his head. "I don't want to know."

"Probably a good thing." I walked to my car and got in. I drove straight to the school. I pulled into the parking lot and found Stiles' Jeep parked out front. I pulled up next to it and got out. Scott and Stiles walked up to me. "What am I doing?"

"Derek thinks that my boss is the Alpha," Scott blurted.

My mouth fell open. "What? Why?"

"I don't know. He just went to the clinic and attacked him."

"Where is he now?"

"With Derek."

"So what does this have to do with the school?" I asked, just as a black Camaro pulled up beside us. I audibly sighed. I gave Scott a frantic questioning look.

"What?" he asked. "I knew you wouldn't have come." Darn right, I wouldn't have. Stiles scoffed when he saw Derek getting out of his car. I'm just glad I'm not the only one who'd rather not have him here. He closed his door and turned around, glaring right at me.

"Hey," Stiles snapped his fingers. "Eyes over here."

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked as Derek looked at him.

"He's in the back."

Stiles looked in the car's window. "Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles and Scott turned and walked in the direction of the school, bolt cutters in hand. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to stay here or go with them. But I didn't want to stay here.

"Hey," Derek called. "What are you doing?"

Scott looked at the two of us. "You both have said I'm linked to the Alpha. I'm going to see if you're right." He turned around and walked up to the school with Stiles. They disappeared inside, leaving me with Derek. I exhaled, trying to calm down. I really didn't want to talk to him, right now. Maybe never again.

But it didn't take long for him to find something to say to me. "What'd you have to say to him?" I turned around, confused. "To get him to still trust you." I rolled my eyes, looking down. "Now you're quiet."

"What do you want me to say?" I looked at him. "You're not going to believe any of it."

"Any of what?"

"The truth. The real reason why I was there."

He blew air out his nose, fists clenched at his sides as he walked around the back of his car. He walked up to me and stopped a foot from me. He wasn't that much taller than me, but it was still just enough to be intimidating. "I'm pretty sure I already have a good idea about that."

"Really?" I scoffed. "You have NO idea. Just…that's it, just no idea." He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I'm serious, Derek." I practically spit his name out. He looked at me with contempt in his eyes. "You're a werewolf, yes. Born into it, yes. But that doesn't mean you know everything. So why don't you jump off your little high horse and come back down here with the rest of us?"

His hand was on my arm in a second. I looked down at it, felt it squeezing me, cutting off the circulation. I looked back up at him. "Remember how this worked for you the first time? Hmm? Try it again and I'll do more than just break your wrist."

"You think your threats will make this any better?"

"No. But following through with them might." Our eyes were locked and no one was budging. Derek looked about ready to try something, when a terrible sound filled our ears. It was the pathetic attempt at a howl. I knew it was Scott. I sighed at the sound.

A second after it had passed, before I even knew what was happening, I was ten feet away slamming into the pavement. I groaned as I got to my hands and knees. I saw Derek approach out of the corner of my eye. His foot connected with my rib cage. I flew about four feet in the air and just about as far out.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end?"

I rolled onto my stomach and made to get up. "Do you really think I wanted to do that?" I spit a wad of blood on the ground as I stood. I hopped a step, catching my balance. "After everything…why would I willingly do that?!"

"You tell me." He swung as I brought my arm up, meeting his. He looked slightly shocked.

"I don't want to fight you and I didn't want to go there with Kate and do that."

"But you did it anyway."

"I have no choice. I can't let the Argents find out who I am or a lot of people are going to be in danger."

"Who?"

"Everyone I've ever helped. They'll all be at risk of being slaughtered if an Argent finds out what I am." Another sound filled our ears, but this time it was a howl. A real one. It was so loud and deep that you could feel it in your bones. We both heard it but neither looked away from the other. "Do you realize how many that is? No. Of course you don't."

He stepped back, lowering his arm. I did the same. "Two hundred eighty seven, including Scott. That's how many Betas, Banshees, Sirens…you name it. I've done it, seen it, helped it. Most of them kids, like Scott, and younger. Or a little older, like your sister. I'm here to help Scott. I didn't mean to get wrapped back up with the Argents. But that's the way life goes. I'm sorry that you got caught in the crossfire. And I'm sorry I shocked you and acted the way I did. I really am. I didn't mean any of it.

"It was all for Kate, it was all a show. She out of all of them would be the first to scream foul on me." I watched him, clearly processing everything I was saying. "I never wanted to hurt you, to cause you pain physically or otherwise. And it took everything that I had to say and do what I did."

I saw Scott and Stiles walk out of the school over Derek's shoulder. Stiles stopped Scott when he saw we were talking. They both just stared. I looked back at Derek. "Okay? And, I felt so bad about it that I locked myself in the house for two days. Ben had to give me special hand guards because all I was doing was making myself bleed, trying to not go insane-"

Derek covered the distance between us and put a hand on the back of my head, pulling my in as our lips locked. Everything left my mind at once and all I thought about was his lips on mine. My hand found a fist full of his jacket and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

Suddenly my mind switched back on, and I pulled back slightly. His other hand had found it's way around my back. My adrenaline was off the charts, my heart beating in my ears. I opened my eyes and looked into his, slightly out of breath. "You could've just said you believed me."

"I like my way better."

"Alright!" Stiles' voice filled my ears. "Cut the PDA, please. Man, that's…disgusting, to say the least, there's really no other word to describe it." Derek rolled his eyes and turned around, letting me go. The cold air instantly filled the spots where he was touching. And I instantly wanted him back.

"I'm gonna kill both of you!" Derek pointed at Stiles and Scott. "What was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Oh, so we're skipping over the part where we just caught you two making out?"

"Sorry," Scott said. "I didn't know that it would be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud," Stiles bragged.

I looked at Scott. "You should've told me what your plan was." Scott shrugged.

"And it was awesome," Stiles continued.

"Shut up," Derek said.

"Don't be such a sour wolf."

Scott looked past us at the car. "What'd you do with him?"

"What?" Derek and I both looked at the car. The door was open and the seat was leaned forward. And Scott's boss was gone. "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, we were together the whole time," I said.

"I'm sure you were," Stiles snickered. I scowled, second guessing not punching him. I heard a low growl seconds before flesh tearing. I looked to my right and then jumped back with a gasp as Derek was lifted off his feet, blood pouring out of his mouth. He just held him there, roaring.

I saw Scott and Stiles run as fast as they could to the school in my peripheral. The Alpha threw Derek across the front lawn of the school. In the same motion he back handed me into Derek's car. He pinned me there as all five of his fingers pierced my torso. His fingers lined my stomach while his thumb was in the center of my rib cage.

I gasped at the action, cringed at the pain. I felt each individual finger tip inside of me. My vision turned red as I growled. He pressed harder, forcing his claws deeper into me. My growl was cut short and turned into more of a gag. I looked at him, my eyes still red.

He leaned close to me, his face inches from mine. And he just stared at me. He looked me in the eyes and I knew, without a doubt, he knew me. And I knew him. He started bringing his fingers closer to his thumb, and I screamed. He kept going, tearing through flesh and organs until his fingers had reached the top.

I was breathing heavily, hissing at the pain. I started feeling light headed. But he never took his eyes off of me. He wanted to watch my face, see the pain. He was enjoying this. And then he pulled his hand out. I screamed, sliding down the car and to the ground. I laid there on the pavement, feeling myself bleeding out. The Alpha left, got on all fours and scampered off. I'm assuming he's going after Scott. So that's where I need to be.

I blinked, and the pool of blood I was lying in doubled. I must've blacked out. I have no idea how much time has past. I groaned and rolled over, making to get up. I put my hands on the ground in the push up position. I pushed my body off the ground, my arms violently shaking.

I managed to get my knees on the ground before my arms collapsed. A thick stream of red spit drooled out of my mouth. I blinked a few times, trying to shake off the need to pass out. I put a bloodied hand on the car door and used it as leverage to help me stand.

I was half way up when my hand slipped. I crashed into the car's passenger window, shattering it. I cried out and put my other hand on the car to catch me. I finally managed to stand, resting my back into the car. I looked at my left arm and saw a piece of glass from the window lodged in it.

I cringed and pulled it out. I tossed it to the side. Now that I'm back where I started, I looked down at my stomach. I could feel it trying to heal, but this was going to take a while. Wounds from an Alpha take longer to heal, even though I am one. But because that's not all I am, this won't take as long as normal to heal. But it'll still slow me down.

I pushed off the car and tried to walk. I stumbled forward a few feet catching myself on Stiles' Jeep. I looked down at my stomach. I was still massively bleeding. I could literally feel it leaving me as my body tried to replace it. It's the weirdest feeling ever.

With one hand on my stomach and the other on the Jeep, I walked up the side of it. Of course it was more like a stagger. I reached the end and stopped. I leaned into it and then listened. I closed my eyes and focused hard on hearing. I sighed with relief when I heard Scott's voice somewhere in the building.

Then I listened again. This time, the sound of claws on pavement caught my attention. The Alpha walked across the roof on the far side of the school. But as I was about to come back to reality, something else caught my attention. Listened hard, trying to amplify it.

When I realized what it was, my heart nearly broke. "Derek," I opened my eyes and looked in the direction I had seen the Alpha throw him. It wasn't much, but it was the faintest beat, just enough to let me know that his heart was still trying. That maybe there was still hope for him.

I gritted my teeth and pushed off the Jeep, in that direction. I stepped up onto the sidewalk, nearly falling over. Then I walked across the grass and to him. Just by looking at him you'd think he was dead. I slammed my knees down in the grass next to him, because that was all I could muster.

All I could do was stare at him. I felt my eyes swell with tears. Only a few made it out before I reigned them back in. This is not what I signed up for. And, this is not how it should've gone. This can't be happening. I exhaled, wiping at my tears.

I looked down and saw his hand. A crazy and stupid idea came to mind. But I knew I had to try it. I grabbed his hand, watching as my veins turned dark. He might die if I don't heal him. And, I might die if I do. The least that will happen is that it'll slow my healing down drastically.

The veins traveled farther up my arm as they started to burn. My body's way of telling me to stop, that I've done all I can. But I know that's not true. I pushed through the pain and kept going. But the Luna's not strong enough, so I switched to something that was.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. It was almost like a switch was flipped in my head. I opened my eyes. My vision turned red, but it wasn't the red I've been used to. This shade of red I haven't seen in a long time. It was like I was seeing threw flames, like I was in a fire.

Instead of being dark, my veins glowed red. I kept healing Derek until I he gasped for a breath. I let go of him and stood, not feeling any pain from my stomach. I turned around, facing the opposite direction. I looked down at my wound, as a warm tingling sensation filled the gap the pain left.

Then flames emitted from it, growing from the inside out. The flames vanished as new flesh took its place. Once it was fully healed, the flames were gone. My eyes turned back to normal as my legs became weak. I collapsed to my knees, gasping for breath.

I looked behind me at Derek. He was trying to get to his feet, barely able to lift himself out of the grass. I crawled the couple of feet between us. He was still hurt, but he was alive. He put his left hand on my right shoulder for leverage. I helped him get to his knees.

I lunged forward and hugged him. He hissed at the pain, but hugged me back, holding me tight. "Are you…okay?" he asked, the sound muffled by my hair. I pulled back and looked at him. I nodded quickly, looking him over. "Where's Scott?"

"He's in the school. I'm getting you out of here and then going back for him." I propped Derek's arm on my shoulder, my arm around his back. I stood with the little strength I had. Derek wasn't much help, still being injured. He cried out slightly at the movement. "This is all going to take a while to recover from."

"You really need to stop healing me," he said as we started walking toward his car.

I chuckled. "Not a chance. It's a habit, now. And I have a terrible time kicking habits." He tried to laugh but ended up coughing. I guided him to the parking lot. "Think you can drive?"

"I'll manage."

We walked around the back of his car and then to the driver's door. I opened it and then helped him in. Once again, Derek looked like death and his life was in my hands. And, once again, I'm throwing him into a car and leaving him. "Just drive a few blocks to a parking lot, or something. Stop there long enough to heal and then leave."

He nodded. "Sara-"

"I'm going to do what I have too," I cut him off knowing what he was about to say. "And that means protecting Scott no matter what." I studied his face and I knew what he was thinking. The same thing I was. That this felt like a good bye, like the last time we'd see each other.

"If there's one thing you can count on it's me keeping my word," I said. "Now, I'm going to go get Scott out of the mess he's gotten himself into," a poor excuse for a chuckle escaped me. "When I'm done, I'm going to find you and then we can pick up where we left off before Scott and Stiles walked out of the school. Okay?"

He didn't look like he wanted me to leave, and I didn't want to go. "Okay. I'm going to hold you to it, Grant."

"You better." I leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. I quickly stood and closed the door. Any longer and I think I'd probably start crying. I headed straight for the school, not looking back.


	12. Chapter 12: Night School - Pt2

I walked through the dark school, following the sound of Scott's voice. I moved as fast as I could. I was still pretty weak from healing me and Derek. I was now walking deep in the basement of the school. I'm not even sure I could find my way out of this mess. I could hear Stiles and Scott without the help of super hearing.

I walked to the end of the hall, just as they came around the corner. They both jumped back and screamed, Stiles flailing his arms unnecessarily. I quickly hushed them, motioning for them to calm down. After getting a good look at me, they both calmed down. "How are you here?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, we saw what the Alpha did to you," Stiles added.

"It's a long story," I said. "I'll tell you later. Right now we just need to focus on getting out of here."

"Wait, you hear that?" Scott asked, looking around.

"What, now?" Stiles sighed.

"It sounds like a phone ringing. Allison's phone."

"I hear it, too," I nodded. Why is she here?

"What do we do?"

"Call her. Tell her to meet you in the lobby."

"I don't have my phone," he said, feeling his pockets. He looked at me, expecting me to give him mine.

I shook my head. "Mine's in my car." We both looked to Stiles. He looked between the two of us, realizing we were staring. He rolled his eyes and sighed, pulling out his phone and giving it to Scott. Scott instantly began dialing Allison's number. "Come on," I started walking. "Walk and talk."

Scott's phone call with Allison only lasted about thirty seconds max. We made our way up to the first floor where the lobby was. I let Stiles and Scott lead the way. I kept my ears open for the Alpha, but everything was quiet. Unnaturally quiet. "It's just through here," Scott pointed to the double doors at the end of the hall.

Stiles stopped with a heavy sigh, "Wait." Scott and I stopped, both looking at him. Stiles took off his coat and then handed it to me. "You're going to need this." He glanced down at my shirt as he spoke. I had completely forgotten about the blood and rips in my shirt. I can only imagine the looks I'd get from Allison.

"Thanks," I took the jacket and slipped it on. "Good thinking." I zipped it just far enough to cover the stuff on my shirt. It was a little baggy, but worked just fine. We continued to the doors, pushing through them. We entered the lobby, Allison already there.

"Why did you come?" Scott walked up to her. "What are you doing here?"

She looked confused. "Because you asked me to."

"I asked you to?"

Allison showed him something on her phone. "Why do I get the feeling that you didn't send this message?"

"Because I didn't."

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked her.

"Jackson did," she said. I sighed.

"Jackson's here, too?" Scott was slightly panicking.

"And Lydia, what's going on?" Allison asked her phone rang. "Who sent this text?" She answered the phone just as to doors off to the left opened. The two I'm assuming are Jackson and Lydia walked into the room.

"Finally," Lydia said, walking up to us. "Can we go now?"

Jackson looked at me and pointed. "Who are you?" he said it like it almost pained him to. My face wrinkled up at the thought that he'd have that much disdain for someone he just met. But before I could open my mouth, a thud came from the next floor up. And it continued, the sound like the ceiling was bowing and about to break.

I stared up at the ceiling knowing what was causing it and waiting for it to show its face. Next thing I know, Scott is yelling for us to run. So far, the best idea he's had all night. Everyone quickly ran forward to the small set of stairs. A split second later, the ceiling finally broke and I heard the Alpha fall through.

I stopped at the top of the stairs, as the others continued, and turned around. Getting Scott to safety and protecting him is what matters. And, now I've got a bunch of humans to worry about, only one of which actually knows what's really going on. And if Allison finds out so will her dad and then I'll be dead. And if she dies, I'll be dead.

My eyes turned red as my claws grew. My knees were slightly bent in a fighting stance. The Alpha stopped and stared at me. It was on all fours, body low to the ground. He was looking for the right moment to attack. He slowly walked forward.

I howled, just like I did when he came to my house, letting the Banshee slip in there. He flew back and slammed into a glass trophy case on the far wall, then tumbled to the ground. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled. "Sara," Stiles said. "Come on."

Against my better judgment, I followed Stiles. I retracted my claws and my eyes turned back to normal as we ran to catch up with the others. We ran to the very end of the hall and through another set of double doors. Once we were through, the others slammed the doors closed and locked it.

They then began staking any and everything in front of the door. Tables, chairs – anything that they could get their hands on. Stiles stood next to me and few feet away from them, watching. "Hey, guys," Stiles said, trying to get their attention. No one was listening. He kept repeating it, trying different things to get them to listen to him.

"Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please? HELLO!" Stiles shouted, causing everyone to jump. They finally turned and around and looked at him. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now…what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" He outstretched his arms to showcase the windows. No one answered him.

"Can somebody please explain to me what is going on," Allison said, "because I am freaking out here? And I would really like to know why." She spoke to all of us but she was looking at Scott. "Scott?" He walked away from her, clearly freaking out about what to tell everyone.

He looked at me with a desperate look, waiting for me to jump in and solve it. I shrugged, just as clueless. He sighed and dropped his head. Stiles stepped forward. "Someone killed the janitor," he said.

"What?"

"Yeah, the janitor's dead."

Allison looked around. "What is he talking about, is this a joke?"

"Who killed him?" Jackson asked.

"This was supposed to be over," Lydia said. "The mountain lion-"

"Don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who is it?!" Allison shouted, becoming more agitated by the second. These kids were demanding answers that they wouldn't understand. "What does he want?"

I shrugged, knowing it's probably a mistake to open my mouth. "I don't know, yet," I said, and all eyes were on me. "But if we go out there he'll kill us." The three of them started talking over each other, each with a different question or comment.

"It's Derek." Scott's voice caused everyone to stop and look at him, including me. What is he doing? "It's Derek Hale."

"He killed the janitor?" Jackson asked.

"Are you sure?" Allison added.

"I saw him."

"The mountain-" Lydia began.

"No, Derek killed them. All of them," Scott said, turning to face us. I sighed and crossed my arms. "Starting with his own sister. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out know…he's going to kill us, too."

"Call the cops," Jackson looked at Stiles.

"No," he replied.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No."

"Okay, everyone just needs to calm down," I said.

"Look, Derek killed three people. We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's department. Call him," Jackson pressed.

"I'm calling," Lydia pulled out her phone.

"No, Lydia, would you-" Stiles stepped forward. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He sighed and then yanked his arm out of my grasp. I walked a few steps, looking at the windows. I pretended to be looking for a way out, really I was listening to the Alpha. I should've stayed and fought him.

I heard his claws ticking across the floor with each step. Hear his heavy breathing and nose sniffing for us. And, if I breathed deep enough, I could smell him. He wasn't far. I snapped out of it when Lydia shrieked. "They hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked. Curious, I walked back over to them.

"She said that they got a tip warning them that there are going to be prank calls about a break in at the high school. She said that if I called again they were going to trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call again."

"No, they won't trace a cell. Then they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here," Stiles said.

"Yeah, it's a stupid policy," I sighed, thinking.

"Okay," Jackson said. I looked at him. "Who are you?" He was more annoyed than the first time he asked me.

"My name is Sara Grant. I'm a detective."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was driving past when I saw the door was open. I thought I'd stop and check it out."

"Well, that's good, right?" Allison said. "Don't you have a gun, or something?"

"Yeah. At home," I said and everyone sighed. "I'm not a working detective in this town so I don't carry it."

"Then what do we do?"

Suddenly all eyes were on me, looking for me to get them out of this. I outstretched my hand to Lydia. "Can I barrow your phone? My uncle's a Deputy. He'll believe me." She quickly handed it over. Scott looked at me wide eyed with a look like 'what are you doing?'

I dialed Ben's number. It didn't even ring, just went straight to an automated message, "We're sorry. But the number you dialed has been disconnected. Please check the number and th-" I hung up. That's not right. I called his cell phone, getting the same message.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"It's been disconnected," I said, shocked.

"What about his desk?"

"Yeah. His cell and desk. They've both been disconnected."

"What does that mean?" Allison asked. That someone knew I would be here.

"That…it's going to be a while before help comes," I said. "So," I shrugged and looked around the room, handing Lydia's phone back to her. "Thanks." I took a few steps away, looking at the door at the back of the room. I turned back around and all eyes were on me. "What?"

"You're the detective," Jackson said. "Can't you think of some way to get us out of here?"

"What exactly is it you think I'm doing?" I asked, heavy on the sarcasm. "I'm not going to stand by and let a bunch of teenagers die." He retracted, giving me a look like he thought I was an idiot. And I am. Just not today. The door we came in through bulged from the outside, like something hit it.

The whole stack of stuff in front of it moved. Everyone jumped back as the hits became more frequent. "The kitchen," Stiles said. "The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up," Scott added.

"Up is better than here."

"Then move!" I grabbed Stiles' arm and pushed him forward. Then I ushered the others toward to door at the back. "GO!" I shoved them through the door just as the Alpha broke through the barricade. I locked the door, mainly so Scott and the others couldn't get back in.

I turned around and looked at the Alpha. His hands were on the table they'd used to help barricade the door. He growled, tossing his head around. He snarled and looked at me. I felt my features change as I allowed myself to fully shift. My claws were now at full length as my eyes glowed bright red. I growled, bearing my teeth.

He used the table as a launching pad, jumping in the air at me. I stepped to the side, slashing at him with my claws. He hit the floor and then rolled into some chairs. He got to all fours and growled. I hissed as he lunged. I jumped and spun, my heel connecting with the side of his head.

He slammed head first into the counter, it and him sliding into the wall. He stood, roaring loud. Now he was mad. He spun around and swung his arm at me, too fast for me to deflect. He backhanded me and I went flying. My back slammed into a table. I used the momentum to flip over my head and land in the crouching position on the table.

I growled as he roared. I launched off the table as he stood on his hind legs. I slammed into his front, driving my claws into his chest. He growled and reached for me. I slipped down under his arm and behind him, raking my claws across him. "Doesn't feel good, does it?"

I reached behind me and grabbed a chair as he swung, turning to face me. I ducked, just missing him. I quickly stood and then broke the chair over him. While he was distracted, I jumped and planted both feet in his chest. I pushed hard, back flipping as I did.

I landed on my feet as he stumbled back several steps. I climbed onto the top of a table and ran across it at him. I lunged for him, putting my hands on his shoulders. I dug my claws into his flesh, making sure I had a good hold. Meanwhile, I let the momentum carry me over him.

My feet hit the floor, and in one fluid motion, I pulled him over me and through him across the room. He slammed into the twenty foot wall of windows Stiles had mentioned earlier, and out into the yard. I straightened and slowly walked to the window. I looked out the giant whole in the glass, and he was gone.

I tried to slow my breathing as I let my features return to normal. I walked to the door I pushed the others through and unlocked it. I stepped through it and into a stair well. I let the door close behind me. I trotted up the stairs. I came out of the stair well and into a hallway.

I closed my eyes, focusing on my senses. My sight, my smell. I opened my eyes and was seeing red. I looked down the dark halls and then I saw it. The scent that Scott left behind as he walked through here. I could see it as a phantom strip of cloud that floated down the hall.

I turned and followed it. It lead me down the hall and to a door. That door lead me to a flight of stairs. I reached the top and turned right. Another long hallway. But the trail ended about five feet away at a door. I blinked and my vision returned to normal.

I walked to the door, hearing the numerous heart beats behind it. I put my hand on the knob. It didn't budge. "Scott," I whispered, "it's me." I heard some shuffling behind the door and then it opened. Scott confirmed it was me and then opened the door the rest of the way.

"Where did you go?" Jackson asked.

I scowled at him. "I lead him in the other direction."

"And you came back here?"

"Trust me, he won't find me." I looked to the others. "Any ideas?"

"Scott just had a terrible idea to go get the janitor's keys," Lydia informed me.

"The dead one?"

"Yep."

"It's the only way out," Scott said. "The door is dead bolted." He pointed at the door near the back. Of course, the only reason he needs the key is because of everyone watching. If it were just him, he could just break it down.

"Where does it lead?" I asked.

"The roof. The plan is to use the fire escape to get to the parking lot and get to Jackson's car."

I thought it through. That might work. If you could get the door open. I walked over to the door. "Has anyone even tried the knob?" I put my hand on the knob and turned it. I met resistance but pushed through it, hearing a crack as the lock broke. "Look at that, I think it's just stuck." I rammed my shoulder into the door, breaking the deadbolt with only minor sound effects.

I pushed on the door, letting it swing open. "Problem solved." I reached into my pocket and grabbed my keys. I tossed them to Stiles. "You're not all going to fit in Jackson's car."

"You're not coming with us?" Allison asked.

"Someone has to make sure he doesn't follow you," I said. "You guys go."

Scott walked up to me. He got really close and whispered, "What are you doing?"

I whispered back, "Saving your butt. It's what I signed up for, remember?"

He stepped back. "I'm staying."

"What?"

"Scott," Allison said. "Don't be ridiculous. She's trained for this."

"I know," he said. "But, sometimes, even the professionals need back up."

"Whatever," Jackson scoffed and made his way to the door. "Come on, let's go."

"Scott, you can't do this," Allison protested.

"Allison," I said, stepping closer. "It's okay. He'll just help me watch. If Derek shows up, I'll take care of him. I promise."

Scott offered her a weak smile. "It'll be okay. I'll be fine." Allison grabbed Scott and kissed him.

"Allison," I said and she looked at me. "After you guys get off school grounds, make sure you call your parents and tell them what happened. Make sure to mention that Scott and I are still in the building. They might be able to help get the cops here faster." She quickly nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek. Then Lydia and Stiles guided her to the door.

They walked through it and I closed it the best I could behind them. "What was that for?" Scott asked me. "You want the Argents here?"

"Can you think of anyone else better equipped to handle this?" I asked and he was quiet. "That's what I thought." I turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the Alpha. You didn't think I was actually going to stay here, did you?" I opened the door and then stepped out into the hall way. "Come on. I'll make this a training exercise." Scott ran up beside me. "How not to get eaten by an Alpha 101. First lesson," I stopped and looked at Scott. "You lead the way."

"Me?"

"Yep. Use your senses and find him. How do you think I keep finding you?" I asked. Scott turned and started walking. I don't know if he knows where he's going, but I'm following him any way. We walked down the hall and then turned right. We walked a little farther and then came to a door.

Scott stopped and peered through the glass window in the door. "What are you doing?" I asked and he jumped.

He looked at me. "Looking for the Alpha."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to use your eyes. You should be able to walk through this school without looking over your shoulder, knowing exactly who's around the corner."

"How do I do that?"

"Your ears, your sense of smell. Hunt him like he's hunting us."

Scott nodded and then pushed the door open. We continued walking. Eventually it felt like we were going in a circle. And then Scott stopped, sniffing the air. He continued and I followed. We walked into the basket ball court. It was empty, of course. But I knew the Alpha was here.

I took off Stiles' jacket and tossed it to the side. "Lesson number two," I said as the Alpha appeared not too far ahead. "Keep your guard up and don't waste energy on useless hits. Wait for the right moment before making your move." I stepped forward as the Alpha growled, fully shifted.

I growled and ran foreword as it did the same on all fours. I slid on the floor, slicing at it's ankles. It fell forward and rolled. It kicked and hit me in the back. I flew forward and hit the ground. I quickly stood and turned around. The Alpha now had Scott pinned to the ground. Well, that didn't take long.

This is not good. I growled protectively. It looked at me and growled right back. He knows that that's his Beta, not mine. I stepped forward as the Alpha howled so loud it hurt my ears. My hands covered my ears and I fell to my knees. It lasted for what felt like forever. And when it stopped, I quickly stood. But he was gone.

Scott was still on the ground, looking for him, too. Then he cried out in pain and began reeling on the ground. He was thrashing, moaning in pain. And I knew what it was. I ran up to him and got down next to him. "Scott, listen to me." He was now on his stomach. "This is the Alpha trying to control you. You need to fight it-"

Scott's clawed hand latched onto my throat, cutting me off. He looked up at me, eyes yellow and fully shifted. I put my hand on his wrist and squeezed, hearing it crack. He growled and then punched me in the chest with the other hand. I flew back tumbling over my head a few times before getting in the kneeling position. Still sliding back my nails scratched across the court floor.

I came to a rest and looked at him. He was now standing. I stood and waited for him to make his move. He ran at me. I stepped to the side, grabbing him by the throat. I lifted him off the ground and then slammed his back into the ground. I lifted him up and did it again.

Then I swung and threw him across the room into the court wall, cratering it. He hit the floor as I heard a growl from behind me. I turned just in time to see the Alpha plow into me. I flew back ten feet and then hit the ground. I stood as Scott walked over and stood next to his Alpha.

Yeah. That's really not good. I sighed. "Who's first?" The Alpha growled and then Scott ran at me. He jumped and tried to come down on top of me. I got down to one knee and brought my arms up to shield my face. His claws ripped across my forearms. I cringed.

The Alpha ran behind me and shoved me forward. Scott walked up and grabbed the back of my neck. He began to pull as I quickly grabbed his ankle. His claws raked across my neck as he lost his grip and landed on his back. I stood, still holding his ankle, and then swung him at the Alpha.

The Alpha dodged him and ran at me. But I did what he thought I wouldn't. Once he was close enough. I jumped onto his back, digging my claws into his shoulders. I rode him like a horse as he ran through the court trying to get me off. Finally, he stood and then backed into a wall, slamming me into it.

I readjusted my grip. I pulled my claws out of his skin and then wrapped my arms around his neck. I squeezed his throat as hard as I could. This just made him repeatedly hit the wall and slam me into it. After the third hit, I was starting to see stars and so was he. He stumbled forward, falling to one knee.

I held my grip tight, refusing to let go. His body fell limp beneath me. But before I could celebrate, Scott tackled me off the Alpha. We rolled across the floor, coming to a rest with him on top of me. He growled, showing me the wild in his eyes.

I brought my leg up between his legs, giving me enough leverage to flip over so I was the one on top. "Scott!" I grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the ground. He growled and squirmed, trying to get loose. "Scott, concentrate. This isn't you. Think about Allison, how she makes you feel."

That just made him squirm even harder. I readjusted my legs to hold his down. But I was losing my grip. After what the Alpha did to me, if Scott gets free, I'm done. I won't be able to stop him from killing me. There's only one thing left to try.

I sucked in a breath and then howled as loud as I could, putting everything I had into it. Scott screamed as if he was in pain, but I knew it was just his body fighting it. I emptied my lungs completely. Scott looked at me, shifting back to human. His eyes were yellow, then red, then blue, and then back to yellow.

He blinked a few times. "Sara?" I sighed with relief and then rolled off of him, collapsing to the ground. "Sara!"

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not." He was at my side, looking me over. "I hurt you."

"Don't worry about that. Where's the Alpha?" I asked. Scott looked around the room.

"He's gone." He looked back at me. "How did you get me to turn back? What was that, what did you do?"

"It's simple, Scott," I said. "You're my Beta, now."


	13. Chapter 13: Prosthetic Love

"What do you mean he's your Beta now?" Stiles looked at me confused. They both did. We stood on the steps outside the school. The police had shown up not too long after the Alpha vanished. "I thought you said you couldn't have Betas, let alone make them."

"I can't make them as in I can't bite a human and have them turn," I said. "But there is a loophole to everything, including this. I forcibly made Scott mine against his will. Now, the Alpha can't control him."

"Then why do you sound disappointed?"

"Because he's going to want Scott back. I took what was rightfully his."

Stiles looked at Scott with a sigh. "So now you're trapped in a custody battle."

"Pretty much," I nodded.

"Can he get me back?" Scott asked.

"Only on a full moon. But the bond that made you his Beta is gone. You now share that with me."

"How do you know?" Stiles asked. "I mean, have you done this to others?"

I nodded. "Only in rare cases where their life or someone else's depended on it. But it won't be forever. Once the Alpha's taken care of, you'll be on your own."

"Okay," Scott said, clearly overwhelmed. "So, now, I've got that part figured out. But, why? Why would you want me to be a part of your pack? I tried to kill you."

"To stop you from trying to kill anyone else. It's normal for Alphas to get their butts kicked while training new Betas. It comes with the territory. It's even more normal for a guardian to get it's butt kicked by the one they're trying to protect."

"So this is normal to you?! You don't think it's wrong?"

"No, I do. But it's something you'll learn, with time."

He sighed heavily. "I don't have any more time."

"So are you going to take this seriously, now?" I spoke with a serious tone, letting him know I wasn't just trying to prove a point. He glared at me, knowing I was right. "The Alpha orchestrated this whole thing. He wanted you, me, and all your friends to be trapped in that school. He wanted you to help him kill me so he could have my power and then he was going to make you kill your friends."

"I know."

"How do you know that?" Stiles looked at him.

"Because when the Alpha made me shift…" he glanced at me. "I wanted to kill you. All of you."

"Sara!" I turned around and saw Ben walking up to me. I walked the few steps between us and welcomed his hug. "Can I talk to you?" I nodded.

I turned around and looked at the others. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" They nodded. "Oh, Scott." He looked at me, waiting for my next words. "I hope you know…he's not dead." I lingered a second watching as he tried to figure out what I meant. But I knew when it'd clicked.

I followed Ben about twenty feet away. He stopped and looked at me. I was still wearing Stiles' jacket, so thankfully Ben couldn't see the bulk of it. But I did have some dried blood on my forehead and down the side of my neck. He looked me over, worry in his eyes. "I'm okay."

"Who did this?"

I sighed. "It was the Alpha. The one who bit Scott."

"Then why am I hearing it was Derek Hale?"

"Because that's the cover story Scott told the others. They were asking too many questions," I replied. He nodded, understanding.

"Was Derek here?"

"Yeah. But I made him leave after the Alpha hurt him."

Ben sighed. "Why didn't you call?"

"I did. It said your phone was disconnected. I was starting the worry that maybe the Alpha had gotten to you."

"No, no. I'm fine. I have no idea what that was about. I've been calling people all night," he said. I crossed my arms with a heavy sigh, thinking. "The only reason we found out about this is because Stiles came down to the station. I saw him getting out of your car and knew something was wrong. He told me you told Allison to get her dad."

"Did she?"

"Oh, yeah," he nodded. "They were leaving the school as we pulled up, probably chasing the Alpha."

"Good."

"He'll be wanting your help. Get your side of the story."

"I know."

"Are you sure that's something you want to do?"

"I don't have a choice. This thing needs to be stopped."

"And, when that happens? Then what?"

"I don't know. This is a first for me, too," I said. "I've never been in one place for more than two months. I guess…something pretty significant would have to keep me here." He nodded. He put his hand on my shoulder and then guided me to my car.

Ben stayed there to help wrap things up, but I drove to the house. After today, I just need to sleep. This whole thing has been too much to process at one time. I can only imagine how Scott is feeling. I walked in the house and flipped on the light, letting the door swing shut.

I took off Stiles' jacket, making a mental note to give that back to him. I dropped it on the bench by the door, sliding off my shoes. I turned around and stopped, all the air leaving my lungs. Derek stood in front of me. His eyes looked me over, before landing on mine.

"You were wrong," he said. "Maybe you were meant for this."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew how things played out."

"I don't need to know." He closed the gap between us, brushing my cheek with his hand. I closed my eyes at his touch. "You're alive, aren't you?" I looked up at him. "Maybe you're stronger than you think."

"What is this?" I whispered, searching his eyes for the answer. "What are we?"

"What do you want us to be?"

I looked down, thinking. It was such a simple question, yet at the same time, it wasn't. It was anything but. Loaded with way more than I wanted to think about. Thinking about it means I have to come to a conclusion, an answer. But what we've been doing leaves it open, keeps things unpredictable. Keeps them simple.

But before I could stop myself, I was looking into his eyes and saying, "I just want to be with you." He leaned down and kissed me. And, at first, I kissed him back, welcoming it. But a thought stopped me. I reluctantly pushed him back. "My uncle would never allow this," I spoke in a hush tone, as if Ben were in the house somewhere. "He doesn't even want me on the same city block as you."

"Do you always listen to your uncle?"

"Not recently, no."

He pulled back and looked at me. "Tell me what to do. Do you want this to go any further…or would you rather it end here?"

"No," I practically cut him off. "No, I don't want it to end. Just…just promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you're not the man he thinks you are," I said.

"I don't have to…because I'm not."

I wrapped my arms around his middle and pulled him into me. He did the same, returning the hug. What am I doing? I can't let this continue, and yet I can't stop it. I've stopped myself from ever getting too attached to anyone for so long. And if he found out what I really am, he'd be so mad that I lied to him.

So he can't find out. If this is going to continue, if I'm going to let myself have feelings for him, then he can never know who I am. No one can. That's the way it's always been. And it's safer that way. I heard a car door shut and I knew Ben was home. I pulled away and looked at the door.

"You have to go," I looked at Derek. "Out the back." He kissed me and then turned to leave. I heard Ben's keys slid into the door knob as I watched Derek slip out the back door. I snapped out of my trance and hurried to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to try and look like I was doing something.

I grabbed the bag of salad out of the fridge and shut the door. I turned around as Ben walked in. "You're still up?" he eyed me skeptically. "And, wearing the same clothes?"

"Yeah, I figured I'd eat first," I smiled, getting a plate from the cupboard. "I'm too tired to go up those stairs more than once." He nodded and then left the room. Thankfully he looked too tired to really think it through. I sat the plate down on the counter and sighed. What am I doing?

As I asked the question, as voice in my head said, _"You're falling in love, again."_


	14. Chapter 14: Lunatic

"So what, another night of kicking through leaves in the woods?" Kate asked as she walked in.

"I prefer to think of it as another night of trying to keep innocent people from being killed," Chris shot back. "A list which now includes my daughter." He looked at me. "Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

I put my palms on the table and leaned into it, staring at him. "Do you really think I'd leave something out?" the question was rhetorical, but spoken in an offended tone. He rolled his eyes with a scoff. "This thing is killing people. Chris." He glared at me. "Trust me. I didn't leave anything out. After the others got out of the school, I tried to find the Alpha, to no avail."

He's been riding my butt like a camel through the desert ever since the attack at the school. And with tonight being the full moon, even more so. He slightly nodded, but I could tell he still suspected I was holding something back. And, I am. A lot more happened. None of which he needs to know.

He looked away, changing the subject like he likes to do. "We'll have the best chance of catching him tonight." He looked down at a map of Beacon Hills on the table. I pushed off the table and crossed my arms. Kate was standing a few feet away playing with her rifle.

"I think it's wise to assume that this Alpha's not like others," I said.

"We've faced one of this size before."

"Right, but not one with this amount of drive."

Kate lowered her gun and looked at me. "You think the random killings aren't random?"

"I think, whoever he is underneath, has a plan." I watched as the others thought about it.

Kate looked at Chris. "You said you saw a Luna in the woods with Derek and the other one," it was almost a question. My eyes shot her way and the mention of his name. I've only seen Derek one other time since the Alpha showed up at the school. We agreed that it'd be best he didn't come to my house, with my uncle and the Argents lurking around at all hours.

Chris nodded. Kate put her gun on the table, still mulling over her idea. "And Derek doesn't know who the Alpha is…but he does know the Luna."

"What's your point?" Chris asked, semi annoyed.

"What if the Alpha is after the Luna? What if he wants to kill her and her pack, Derek and the other one?"

"Or she took one of his Betas," Chris said, seeming to consider the idea.

"Do you really think all of this is just a turf war?" I asked, skeptically. "I mean, I know I've seen werewolves kill over less, much less…but how do the killings tie into this? How does killing random people and trapping kids in a school accomplish his goal if the Luna's what he wants?"

Chris looked at me. "That would be a question for the Luna. And we know someone who knows her."

"Yeah, but he won't be out tonight," Kate said going back to her gun. She held it up, looking through the scope. "There's too many cops."

"And, if for some reason he is-"

"If he is…" Chris' wife, Victoria, stood in the doorway. "You find him, you kill him, you cut him in half." She spoke so seriously that it almost made you drop a load in your shorts. Then she readjusts and her demeanor instantly changes. "Anybody want a cookie?"

My mouth slightly feel open. She's crazier than Kate in some ways. And, she's always scared me. My phone buzzed in my pocket, breaking me from my stare. "Uh…no." I pulled out my phone. "Thanks." I walked passed her and out the door. I walked through the house and out the front door. I closed the door behind me as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"You need to come and do something with him," Stiles said, irritated. "Right now."

"With who? What are you talking about?"

"Scott. I'm talking about Scott. I don't know if the full moon has started early, or what, but he's losing his mind."

"How so?"

He sighed/groaned in annoyance that I wasn't magically fixing his problem. "Oh, I don't, he's doing things you do on a full moon." I rolled my eyes. "He's losing it on the field, he injured Danny for no reason, and he made out with Lydia!"

"I thought he liked Allison."

"Yeah, me, too!"

"Okay…just-"

"If you say calm down-"

"You're gonna what, Stiles? You can only come up with so many threats. Not to mention that they're not even threatening because you never act on them." I heard him groan again. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes! Yes, I want your help!"

"Okay. I was already planning on helping tonight, but I just wanted to hear you say it," I smiled. The other end of the phone was completely quiet. "Look, Stiles, tonight will be bad. Probably worse than last time."

"Yeah, I figured as much," he sighed. "But you're his Alpha…you can't just tell him to knock it off?!"

The door opened and Chris walked out. I nodded at him, acknowledging that I saw him. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way," I said to Stiles. "But I can talk to you more about it later, alright? Bye." Stiles got out like two words before I hung up. I turned to Chris. "Sorry about that. You know how family is."

"I do," he nodded. "Which is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh? What for?" I chuckled, internally nervous about his next words.

"I wanted you to know that I don't have any bad feelings about how we left things," he said. My eyes shifted to the ground. I knew exactly what he was referring to. He means about when I left the Argents for good, said I was done. "You're still just as much family to me as you were then."

I looked at him, shaking my head. "You can't think saving someone's life makes them family."

"It's not that. It's everything in between. In many ways, I think of you as my own daughter," he spoke in such a way that I knew he was serious. I wasn't sure what to say. I've always looked up to him for various reasons, but never allowed myself to think of him as a father figure, knowing he'd kill me as soon as he knew what I was.

I inhaled. "Thank you. I feel the same way," I smiled. He smiled back and then walked inside. We spent another hour planning, a.k.a staring at a map of the city. I left just after sunset. I told them I needed to go to my house to get my things for tonight. Which I do. But, I also need to be there for Scott. So…this should be fun.

I'll have to find a way to slip away and check on Scott, then go back out with the Argents. I managed to get the part of town closest to Scott's house, so that helps. But it doesn't solve the problem. This is why climbing back into bed with the Argents was a bad idea.

I got back to my place and then headed straight for my room. I sent Stiles a quick text telling him I'd be there within the hour. I ignored his reply as to why I wasn't there already. I tossed the phone on the bed and sat. I ran my hand through my hair, exhaling everything in my lungs.

I need to look the part for tonight. I've been paired with Chris. I know he did that on purpose even though it was supposed to be a random pairing. It's very annoying. I mean, Kate gets to be on her own. But I need a babysitter. Right. I stood and got my plastic case out from under the bed.

I sat it on the bed and opened it, revealing my weapons. I groaned under my breath at the thought of having to use them. I then changed into something a little more appropriate for the night's events. My main concern was wearing something that's easy to fight in.

After that, I grabbed my gun out of the case, along with some extra ammo, and tucked it at the top of my belt. I flipped the case closed and then headed out the door. I trotted down the steps, turning right and walking to the door. I reached out to grab the handle and froze.

My nose caught a waft of something that sent chills down my back and caused my heart rate to rise. Blood. I dropped my hand from the knob and turned around. I knew the smell was coming from the next room. And in the pit of my stomach, I knew whose it was.

I slowly walked past the stair case, seeing that the sliding glass door was open, the moon light pouring into the house. I walked closer, now being able to see over the back of the couch. The whole living room was at my disposal, but one thing caught my eye. The source of the smell.

Ben lay in the middle of the floor, blood covering his uniform and forming an ever growing pool on the ground. I gasped and tears came to my eyes. I quickly covered the feet between us and got down on the ground. He was face first on the rug, eyes closed.

I tried to listen for a heartbeat, breathing, something. But my own heart was too loud and I was freaking out too much to concentrate. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him. Nothing. I looked down at his body. The blood was coming from underneath him, on his stomach most likely. But the rest of him was covered in marks I knew too well. Claws marks.

A low growl filled my eyes, and rage boiled up inside of me. I looked toward the sliding glass door, full shifted. I growled back as two red eyes appeared in the darkness of the night. An ear shattering howl filled my ears. I covered my ears. Once the sound passed, the Alpha was on me.

We rolled a few times before I managed to plant both feet in his stomach. His claws dug into my shoulders as I pushed with my feet as hard as I could. He flew up and over the couch, hitting the wall on the other side. I jumped to my feet. Ben was barely alive and needed hospital. But I can't get him to one if I'm dead.

The Alpha was up just as fast as I was and completely unfazed. I ran at him and jumped, claws ready to dig into his flesh. He caught me, a hand on my throat, and slammed me into the wall behind him. He slid me up the wall as far as he could get. I was now about ten feet off the ground, my head slamming into the ceiling.

He put his other hand on my stomach, and I knew what was coming next. I felt the tips of his claws poke through my shirt and into my flesh. They only went in about a quarter of an inch, but it was still enough to hurt. I squirmed in his grasp, trying to break free, as he ran his hand slowly down my stomach.

His hand slammed into my belt and then he removed his claws. I kicked him several times, but it didn't seem to matter to him. He seemed twice as strong as the last time I faced him. It must be the full moon. He grabbed my right leg after I'd just kicked him and forced it straight, into the wall.

His hand crept up to my upper thigh, where his index finger gored my leg. I let out a muffled cry of pain, as his finger went in my leg as far as it could. And then, just like with my torso, he began slowly bringing his claw down my leg. I tried to get out of it, to make the pain stop, but everything I tried just made it hurt more.

I stopped, giving in until he was done. He stopped at my knee, ripping his claw out of my leg. He then spun and through me. I slammed into the old grandfather clock, next to the entrance to the kitchen. I felt the glass and wood breaking as I hit it. I slammed on the ground, the clock falling down on top of me with a loud crash.

I moaned, trying to breathe under it's weight. I heard the clock breaking more, followed by it being pressed into my back. The Alpha got down, his face next to mine. His hot breath blew in my face. He roared victoriously, and then was gone. I listened and didn't hear him.

I took a few deep breaths. I put my hands on the ground in the push up position. I gritted my teeth and then pushed. Every muscle in me screamed in defiance. I pushed harder, hearing the broken clock shift. I was only off the ground about six inches.

My arms started to shake and my leg was nearly unbearable. I pushed on, screaming at the pain. And with one hard push, I sat up, the clock flying off of me. I heaved for breath, my leg throbbing and gushing blood. Looking at it almost made it hurt even more. I sighed and looked around the room. I sucked into my lungs all the air I could and then let it all out in a howl, a cry for help. I emptied my lungs and instantly felt light headed.

"You shouldn't have come back." A male voice filled my ears. I froze and listened. I know that voice. It was coming from somewhere in the house. I put my hand on the wall and used it to try and stand. "And, now…you will die. Just like the others."

A figure appeared near the front door. The man walked forward, stepping into the light. It was a man I recognized instantly. Anger boiled inside of me. "Peter," I spit out his name. He was naked, of course, half of his face burned.

"So you do remember."

"Yeah. But you're not supposed to."

"And yet," he outstretched his arms, "here I am." Suddenly, smoke filled the air. It was billowing out from every room. I looked around for the source, catching a glimpse of flames out of the corner of my eye.

I looked back at Peter. "What are you doing?"

He was clearly pleased with himself. "I'm going to watch you burn."

"What?" I thought for a second, trying to make sense of this. "Peter, I didn't set that fire. I didn't burn down the Hale house, and I've never given you a reason to believe so."

"Really?" he walked forward. "Is that why you're a hunter? Is that why you have the Argents in your back pocket? Is that why you wanted my memories of you gone?" He stopped inches from me. "Is that why you're here, masquerading as a werewolf Luna?" he practically spit out the last part. "That's right, Sara Grant. I know what you are. And it's not a werewolf."


	15. Chapter 15: Collateral Damage

I came to, choking on smoke. The fire alarms were now screaming, just barely audible over the roaring flames. I lay on my back in a pile of debris from the second level. I went to move, stopping when my body screamed in pain. I pushed the small amount of dry wall off my chest so I could look down at the rest of me.

A piece of rebar gored my left hip, going right through my pelvis and into the floor beneath me. I blinked a few times staring at it. Then a flash of the Alpha, Peter, driving it into me came to mind. I closed my eyes, letting my head fall back into the ground.

My head spun from the loss of blood and the heavy smoke in the room wasn't helping. But the house was now fully engulfed in flames. Even if I could get the rebar out of me, I'm barely strong enough to get myself out of here let along Ben. That is, if he's still alive. I tried to see if I could see him, but there was too much debris.

I sighed and turned back to the rebar. I put my hand on it, gritting my teeth for the pain I knew was coming shortly. I pulled as hard as I could, screaming at the pain. I stopped after a few seconds of it not budging. This is not working. Am I really going to die here? This is stupid.

What was I thinking going after the Alpha like that? That's the problem. I wasn't thinking. That's why he brought Ben. It got me distracted and made me lash out, made me stupid just long enough for him to get the better of me. And the fact that the Alpha is Peter through me off even more. I mean, how is that possible?

The sound of a heart beat caught my attention. I listened intently. I knew it wasn't Ben, it was too strong for that. And it wasn't Peter because it was way too weak. The doorway connecting the office to the front foyer collapsed, sending sparks and ash into the air. I covered my face while it passed.

I uncovered my face just as I felt hands on me. I looked to see who it was but the heavy smoke made the room too dark. I felt the rebar move and I screamed. He was probably trying to pull it out. Again, to no avail. "Stop, it's no use," I said. "You need to find Ben. Get him out."

"I already did." I just barely made out his voice, but didn't stop to think if I recognized it. The thought that Ben was out gave me a small amount a hope that he was still alive. "I'm not leaving you." Of course not. Why does everyone have to make things difficult? Doesn't anyone in this town have an ounce of self preservation?

I sat up the best I could, grabbing the rebar with both hands. I put mine just below his. I sucked in a breath and then pulled as hard as I could. He did the same. The pain was almost too much to bare. Just when I was about to give up, and tell my rescuer to leave me, I felt the rebar move slightly.

Okay, maybe I can do this. I can do this. I bit back the pain even harder, channeling every ounce of supernatural strength I had into pulling out that bar. My vision turned red because of it and the room became much clearer. I saw the man who was helping me. We locked eyes. It was Chris.

I yanked on the rebar, freeing it. Both pain and relief hit me as soon as it was out. I tossed it to the side, gasping. I fell back, completely drained, and Chris caught me before I hit the floor. I was in so much pain I almost didn't feel it anymore. Part of me wondered if that was actually a bad thing.

Chris scooped me up in his arms and then stood. I wasn't paying attention to much after that. I let my eyes close and give in. I knew that my life was probably over now since Chris knows what I am, that I've been lying to him. But at the same time, if that were the case, why did he save me?

I opened my eyes, blinking several times. I was lying in a bed in a room I didn't recognize. The events of what happened were slightly fuzzy, but I remembered Chris saving me. I slowly sat up. My hip was completely healed, but the wounds caused directly by the Alpha still had a ways to go. I could tell that without even having to look at them.

I pushed the blanket off of me, revealing my leg. A blood soaked towel was draped over the large wound. I grabbed the corner of it and pulled it back. I hissed at the action. It had stopped bleeding but was still very much open and raw. I think only about half of the healing process has taken place.

"I wouldn't mess with that, if I were you." I startled slightly at the sound of his voice. I looked to my left and saw Chris standing at the door, leaning into the frame with a cup of coffee in his hand. We locked eyes. His stare was so intense that I got the feeling he wanted to kill me.

He looked away suddenly, as if deciding not to. He walking closer, sipping his cup. "You heal fast for a Luna," he said. I closed my eyes and sighed. "I mean, that is what you are. A werewolf Luna." He spit out the last part, his voice getting angrier with each word.

"Chris-"

"No," he pointed at me, "don't."

"At least let me explain."

"Explain what, Sara? I'm pretty sure I can figure out why you didn't tell me about this."

"'This'?" I looked at him, dumbfounded. "Chris, this is who I am."

"No," he shook his head, turning his back to me.

"It's still the same me, I haven't changed."

"Yes, you have. This changes everything."

"Really? Because it might shock you to know…I've been a werewolf since before you met me," I said. He looked at me, wide eyed and shocked. "The only reason I joined you guys was because you were on to me. I was the one you were hunting in Nevada."

He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. Instead he left the room. I sighed. I went back to my leg. I need to get out of here before he decides it's best to just kill me. I pulled the towel off my leg and tossed it. Then I slowly swung my legs off the bed. I grabbed my shoes and quickly put them on.

My mind couldn't stop wondering if he's told anyone else. I know Kate wouldn't hesitate to kill me. And she'd have fun doing it, too. Once my shoes were on, I slowly pushed off the bed and put weight on my feet. My leg protested, but I forced myself to stand anyway.

I limped to the end of the bed, biting my lip with each step. I stopped at the end of the bed to catch my breath. I sighed and then continued. I left the room and walked out into what looked like a dining room. This definitely wasn't Chris' place. It must be one of his stash houses.

From what I could see it looked to be a log cabin type house. I continued into the room. I saw a door on my left and changed courses, heading for it. I put my hand on the knob. A gun cocking filled my ears. I stopped, letting go of the knob. I turned around. Chris had a gun pointed at me.

Indecision was written all over his face. He had no idea what to do with me. "Chris," I said, "I'm not going to convince you to not pull the trigger. I understand if you do. I betrayed you. Broke your code. I am the very thing you hunt and kill." I sighed. "I know how dedicated you are to what you do. So I understand. But at the same time, I have to believe that you pulled me out of that fire for a reason."

"Because I thought you were human. My friend."

"So had you known what I am…you would've left me?" I asked rhetorically. He didn't say anything. "I know that's false because you saved me after you found out. I am still the same person. Still the same person you said you thought of as a daughter, family. And I truly do feel the same way about you. I never intended to hurt you or your family, and I never wanted to use you or lie to you.

"But, I can talk forever and it won't change the fact that the choice is yours." I looked him in the eyes. "Did you save me only to kill me?" His expression didn't change. I was holding my breath, hoping I wasn't wrong. He walked closer to me, one slow step at a time. The gun unwavering.

He stopped, the gun inches from my face. I resisted the urge to close my eyes and cower away. I held still, staring at him. He flipped the gun around in his hand, holding the barrel with the handle aimed at me. I blinked, shocked. He waved it slightly. "This one's yours."

I cautiously took the gun from him. He let go and then walked away from me. I looked at the gun, questioning his motives. I dropped the clip. It was empty. I looked up at him, standing on the other side of the table. "What happened at your house?" he asked, ignoring the expression on my face.

I shoved the clip back in and then walked to the table. I sat. "Where's my uncle?"

He sat across from me. "He's at the hospital, in critical condition. Answer the question."

I sighed and placed the gun on the table. "Just as I was about to leave the house to meet you, the Alpha showed up, again."

"Again?"

"Yes. Kate was right. It's me he wants," I said. "Well…me and the Bata I took from him."

He sighed. "Why would you do that?"

"To save his life."

"Who is he?" he asked. I shook my head. "Sara. You know what I know."

I rolled my eyes. "It's Derek. He's my Beta."

"And the school?"

I spent the next thirty minutes telling him everything that had happened. The school, the bus driver, the killings, the Alpha coming to my house. The only difference was that I took Scott out of the story and put Derek in there instead. "So," I said, "when you came around asking for help, had I said no – well, let's face it, that wasn't an option. But saying yes gave me a chance to stop the Alpha."

"What would you do if you found him?"

"Kill him."

"And take his power."

"I don't want the power, Chris. I just want to protect my pack." Of course Scott and Derek aren't in my pack. I don't have a pack. Well, Scott is by definition, I guess. But I still don't have a pack. "This Alpha threatens them."

"So, why does he want you? For your pack?"

" _Peter, I didn't set that fire. I didn't burn down the Hale house, and I've never given you a reason to believe so."_

" _Really?" he walked forward. "Is that why you're a hunter? Is that why you have the Argents in your back pocket? Is that why you wanted my memories of you gone?" He stopped inches from me. "Is that why you're here, masquerading as a werewolf Luna?" he practically spit out the last part. "That's right, Sara Grant. I know what you are. And it's not a werewolf."_

"No. I'm afraid that he wants me for something he thinks I did to him."

"So you know who he is?" Chris sounded surprised and egger to know more.

" _Peter," I spit out his name._

" _So you do remember."_

" _Yeah. But you're not supposed to."_

" _And yet," he outstretched his arms, "here I am."_

"Unfortunately," I said.

"Then who is he?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? Look at what he just did to you."

"I know. But if I tell anyone who he is, he'll hunt my other Beta and kill him. And anyone who gets in the way."

"And you believe the threat?"

"Whole heartedly," I said. "This man is dangerous and not to be underestimated." He sighed and leaned back, thinking. "I need to go. I have people who are probably worried about me."

He nodded. "For a few hours during the night, someone was out there calling. I'm assuming it was for you," he said. "Sounded like two different calls at one point."

"How long have I been here?"

"About thirty six hours."

"What?!" I stood. "I need to go."

He stood and pulled something out of his pocket. "Here." He held out my phone. I took it from him. The screen was cracked and then battery was dead. He reached into his pocket again, this time handing me a pair of keys. "Keep it. The Alpha smashed yours."

I sighed ruefully at the thought of everything Peter did. He burned down my uncle's house and nearly killed him. "Thank-"

He held up a finger and I stopped talking. "For your sake, I'm going to pretend last night didn't happen. The others never saw the Alpha, so the story is that we chased him a few cities over. As for your house, it was probably set fire by someone your uncle had arrested. You have no idea what happened until you get back."

He walked to the counter and picked up the duffel bag sitting on it. He sat it on the table in front of me. I unzipped the bag. "A change of clothes and stuff to fix your leg," he said. I looked at him and nodded. I knew he wasn't going to let me use words. "This doesn't change anything."

I changed and bandaged my leg as quickly as I could. Chris was gone by the time I'd finished. I got out to the car and found a cell phone charger. I plugged my phone in and watched it turn on. I had like fifty missed calls and texts. The calls were from Scott, Stiles, the prepaid I gave Derek, and the Sheriff's office. I'm sure they were going to tell me about Ben. But the others just wanted to know that I was alive.

The texts were mainly from Scott and Stiles:

 _Stiles: Where are you? I could really use your help!_

 _Help! I don't know what to do!_

 _Scott's gone all werewolf and I have no idea where he is! It would be very helpful if you'd answer your phone!_

 _Scott: Where are you?_

 _Stiles: Found him! Still need to know where you are?_

 _Scott: Sara, where are you? Is everything okay?_

 _Stiles: Is your house supposed to be on fire?!_

 _Are you in it?!_

 _Scott: Where are you? We need to know you're okay. Please respond…_

And they go on and on, texts just like that. I sighed. I can't believe this is happening. I tossed the phone in the passenger seat. I started the car and left. It hurt to drive with my leg, but I sucked it up and kept going. I couldn't stop. I went straight to the hospital. I need to make sure Ben's okay and then I'll find the others.

I parked in the middle of two spots, one being a handicap. I got out and walked as fast as I could inside the hospital. I went straight to the nurse's station not too far in the door. Only two ladies were there and one walked away as I approached. "Excuse me," I said and the woman looked up at me. "I need to see my uncle, Benjamin Johnston. He was brought in over a day ago when the house burned down-"

I didn't realize how fast I was talking until the woman told me to slow down. "Alright," she said. "Just take a breath." I had no idea how freaked out I was until I started talking. I'm not emotionally strong enough to handle stuff like this, family members almost being killed because of you.

"You must be the niece," it was almost a question. I nodded. "The police have been trying to reach you."

"I know, I know. I-" I huffed at myself. "I was out of town when it happened and I didn't have any cell service-"

"Okay, it's okay. How about you tell me your name?"

"It's Sara," I said. "Please tell me he's okay, I just…I just need to know that he's okay."

"Okay. Your uncle suffered several deep lacerations to his abdomen. Along with burns, a concussion, and several cuts and bruises."

"But, he's alive, right?"

"Yes, honey," she looked at me sympathetically. I bent over, resting my hands on my knees and taking a few breaths. I exhaled deeply several times before standing. "He should recover without any complications. The only thing to worry about would be the concussion, but that seems to be okay, too." She eyed me. "Sounds like he's more than just an uncle."

"Yeah, he is," I said. "Can I see him?"

"Right this way."


	16. Chapter 16: Ben

The nurse led me down the halls of the hospital to Ben's room. We walked in silence, but I could feel her pity for me, her sympathy. Little does she know, I brought this on myself. We turned a corner and she stopped. "It's the room on the right," she pointed. "Take your time."

"Thank you," I said. She smiled before leaving. I sucked in a breath and then continued. I had been pretending not to limp the whole time, so it felt good to finally limp again. My leg throbbed but I knew it was healing. I walked up to the door, hearing various machines on the other side. And…two heart beats?

I opened the door and stepped into the room. Ben lay in his hospital bed and next to him was a person wadded up in the chair. I knew who it was but wasn't seeming to be able to grasp why he was here. I took a step closer. "Stiles."

He jolted awake, his coat he was using for a blanket flying to the ground. "What?" he looked around, half lucid. He laid eyes on me. He shot to his feet. "You're here! You're alive!" He moved quickly around the bed to me and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't return the hug, it took me by surprise.

"Yeah…" he pulled back and looked at me. "That was awkward."

"Yes, it was."

"Are you…okay? I mean, what happened?" he asked gingerly.

I looked away from him and to Ben. He appeared to be sleeping. "Where are the others?" I looked at Stiles. "Scott and Derek."

"Out looking for you, I assume."

"You don't know?"

"We spent hours searching for you, the first night. As soon as the sun came up, Derek wanted someone to blame. Scott's been following him around to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," he said. "I mean, like, stupider than normal."

"And why are you here? Why stay?"

"I've known Ben a long time. I didn't want him to be alone." I think that was the most honest thing I've ever heard him say.

"Thank you." I walked/limped to the bed. I slowly lowered myself into the chair, careful not to hurt my leg.

"Sara," Stiles voice was sympathetic, concerned. "Are you okay?"

I didn't take my eyes off of Ben. "No, Stiles," I exhaled. "I'm not." A few seconds later I heard the door close and I knew that he had left. I put my hand on the bed and then slid it over to Ben's. I put my hand in his, my eyes starting to burn. "This whole thing was my fault. There are so many things I should've done differently. Ways I could've handled this…"

I huffed, a tear rolling down my cheek. "Ways I should've handled this," I corrected myself. "I've been doing this for years, I…I should've done better." I looked down at my lap, tears now falling out of both eyes. I heard Ben starting to stir and looked up at him. His limp hand came alive, squeezing mine.

He opened his eyes, glancing around the room before they landed on me. Bruised and battered, he still managed to give me a sympathetic look. "I'm glad you're okay."

I stared at him blankly. Then burst into tears. I sobbed for about a minute before looking back at him. "Don't you see? All of this is my fault. Your house is ruble, you almost died, and…you're glad I'm okay? No. No, you should be mad at me, or something."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Did you not hear me?" I sniffled, wiping at the tears on my face. "You almost died, Ben. Because of the choices I made."

"No, because of the ones I made," he said. "I knew what I was doing when I offered my place to you when you said you were coming back. I know that danger can follow you."

"There is no 'can' about it, it does. Always. No one around me is ever safe."

"You sound like your mother. And look at her."

"Yeah," I scoffed. "Dead."

"No, Kit. She had you." He looked me in the eyes. "Trouble followed her everywhere, and she spent most of her life running from it. Her parents died, some of her closest friends died. And eventually, her sister died," his expression sobered, thinking back to his wife. "She blamed herself for all of it even when she shouldn't."

"That was different. Mom never had this much weight on her, this responsibility."

"Yes, she did. You were that responsibility."

I sighed in frustration. "But she was never a Guardian."

"Yes, she was."

I sighed. "You know what I mean. She couldn't do what I can, even though she was supernatural. I am a one of a kind." I sniffled. "And now my past is coming back to haunt me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing," I waved it off.

"Kit," he said and I looked at him. "I don't care about the house. I don't care about what you should've done. All I care about is that you learn from this, let it make you better, stronger. If we don't let things like this change us…then what was the point?"

I thought about his words. "You're positivity is my kryptonite, these days," I smiled. He smiled back. I dried my eyes and tried to rid myself of all signs that I had been crying. Then I called Ben's sons and told them what had happened. I explained everything. They were worried but took it in stride. Sam said that as long as Ben was okay there was no need for him to come down.

Plus, he said that as long as I was here with Ben he wasn't worried. I knew that was a terrible lapse in judgment. Actually right now, Sam is probably just the person I need. Aaron was a different story. He was very worried about his father and planned on driving back as soon as he could. I gave the phone to Ben at that point. By the end of the call, Ben had convinced him that he was fine and there was no need to miss school 'just to see him'.

I stayed with Ben for quite a while. I'm sure it was a couple hours but it didn't feel like that much. I had tuned the whole world out until someone knocked on the door. I looked at the door as it slowly opened. Stiles popped his head into the room. "Stiles?" I looked at him, confused. "What are you still doing here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Thought I'd…hang around, see if you guys needed anything." He seemed very unsure of his words. Like the whole sentence was a question he was asking himself. I flicked my head to the side, motioning him in. He jumped at the opportunity, stepping into the room.

He walked over and stood at the end of the bed. "Deputy," Stiles greeted Ben.

"Stiles," Ben replied.

I looked between the two and sighed loudly. "One of these days you two are going to have to tell me what that's all about."

"I'd rather not."

"It was nothing," Stiles said. "Just a…small misunderstanding."

I stood and looked at Stiles. "Nothing with you is ever small." He nodded, smiling as if proud of whatever he was thinking about. I turned to Ben. "I'm gonna head out for a while. I need to see the others. But, I'll be back."

"No, don't worry about me," he said. "Go do what you're supposed to." I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Then I pulled back just far enough to look him in the eyes.

"I'll be back." I stood and walked to the door. I heard him sigh in annoyance but I knew that it was pretend. "Come on, Stiles." I opened the door and he and I exited the room. We stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind us.

"Sara." I turned at the sound of my name and looked for it's owner. Scott walked toward us, a look of shock on his face. "You're okay."

"You sound shocked," I said.

"Well," Stiles moved to stand next to him. "I told you she was."

"Yeah, but-" he looked from Stiles to me. "You're okay."

"Yes…?" I looked at him questioningly.

"But, your house- how did you get out?"

"It's a long story. Where's Derek?"

"I don't know."

Stiles backhanded his arm. "What do you mean you don't know? You were supposed to be watching him."

"I was," Scott sighed ruefully, "until I lost him."

"Well, that's just great."

"Does he know I'm alive?" I asked.

Scott looked at me apologetically. "No."

"It's okay. I'll find him eventually. Right now I have other things I need to do," I turned and started walking. Scott called after me and I stopped.

"That's it?!" he said. "We spent all that time searching for you just so you could walk away without an explanation?"

I turned around. "It was the Alpha, okay? He burned down the house and he hurt Ben."

"Because of me."

"No. Because of something he thinks I did to him."

"So you do know who he is," Stiles said. I nodded.

"Well?"

"I can't tell you." They both sighed in their own way. "He told me if I told anyone he'd kill you and your mom." Scott stared at me intently. "I know he wouldn't hesitate to follow through, so." I turned back around and started walking. I wasn't limping as bad now, but I could still tell I was.

I heard Scott and Stiles following. A small grin came to my face. I walked to my car and then stopped and turned around to look at them. They both stopped, Stiles looking like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. We stared at each other for a few seconds. Then I nodded toward the car. "Get in."

Stiles sprang to life, pulling out the keys to his Jeep and then running off into the parking lot. Scott walked around my car and got in the passenger seat. I got in, started the car, and then put on my seat belt. "Is all of this because you made me your Beta?" Scott asked and I looked at him. "Is this why you don't want any?"

"No, I mean it Scott. This is because of my past. I mean, taking you from him didn't help but it didn't cause this to happen." I took a deep breath. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but this is all going to turn out for the better." I mainly was saying that to myself, but it didn't hurt that Scott heard it.

I backed out of the spot and then drove to my house, Stiles right behind us. I pulled up to the curb and cut the engine. I got out of the car, taking in the scene. I walked up the sidewalk and stopped at the edge of the driveway. Chris wasn't joking about my car. It sat in the driveway where I'd parked it that night.

It looked like a meteor crashed into it, it's sides flared up and bent in unnatural positions. I walked up the driveway past it and to where the door was. I say that because it was gone, as was the rest of the house. It looked like a bomb went off in the living room. Piles of chard and still smoldering pieces of the house littered the foundation in varying heights. The only thing left standing was the chimney and the wood stove that were in the living room.

The boys and I spent an hour combing through the ruble to see if there was anything we could salvage from this mess. A few singed picture frames and a couple of my cousin's trophies were some of the things we recovered. I went to where Ben kept his guns and found those.

But everything else was gone. It was way more depressing than I thought it'd be. We put what we found in my new car. Thankfully no one asked me where I got it. I still haven't decided if I'm going to share with them the part about Chris. Maybe it'd be best if Scott didn't know. There might be less chance of him doing something stupid that way.

"What now?" Scott asked. We stood at the end of the drive way near my car.

"You mean tonight, or how we move on?"

"Both."

I sighed. "Well. This was actually a temporary house. Ben was having a house built across town. It was supposed to be done in a week or two, and then he was going to move there. But everything he owned was here. So," I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Back to the hospital."

"No. I mean, where are you going to live?" he asked. I shrugged and then pointed at my car.

"Okay, that is unacceptable," Stiles said. "You're staying with me."

"Says the one who doesn't like me," I said.

"Yeah, well, you're growing on me." He turned and walked to his jeep mumbling, "Like a fungus you can get rid of." I smiled.

"If it doesn't work out," Scott said, "you can crash at my place."


	17. Chapter 17: Hospital Visit

I spent the night at the hospital. And the day. And the next night. And the next day. I was determined to stay with Ben, even though he was getting weary of it. But in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think that Peter might try to finish him off. I knew it wasn't likely, that he got his fill. But the thought never left my mind.

My phone finally died for good, this time. It was only sending the texts it wanted to, not allowing me to call, and then it just shut off. No matter how long it's on the charger it won't turn on. And with Derek on the run, there was no way I could get a hold of him if I didn't go looking for him. And as much as I wanted to, the target on my back was too big.

I sighed and tossed the phone in the trash on my way out of the cafeteria. Apparently, Derek had pulled Scott aside on his way from work yesterday. So Scott was able to tell him I was alive, and now we know that Derek is still out there somewhere. But I've been at the hospital, which is swarming with cops, because of Ben.

So that gives me no chance of seeing Derek. And, if he's close enough for me to hear him, then that's too close. Everyday a few of Ben's cop buddies visit. It's nice to know that he's go that support. The Sheriff offered his place for me to stay, which Stiles already demanded I stay there, but I'd rather sleep folded in a chair or in my car.

I walked out into the main lobby of the hospital, on my way back to Ben's room, when I saw Chris and Kate at the information desk. I stopped and stared, my curiosity peeked. Kate locked eyes on me and then instantly headed for me. "There she is," she said, wrapping he arms around me.

I awkwardly hugged her back. "Yeah, here I am," I sighed. She pulled back and looked at me as Chris walked up behind her. "What are you guys doing here?" I looked between the two of them.

"We just came to check on you," Kate replied. Chris was unnaturally quiet. Coming here was obviously not his idea. "I haven't seen you since that night." She looked at me sympathetically. It was the same fake look she'd give a stray Beta before killing him.

I swallowed. "Well, I'm fine. Thanks, you didn't have to come all this way, thou."

"None sense. An attack on one of us is an attack on all of us." She leaned in closer. "Do you know why he did it?"

I walked a few feet away, out of the beaten path to the janitor's closet. I leaned against the wall, next to the door. She and Chris followed. Kate had an excited look on her face, knowing she was about to get the details. I spoke in a slightly hushed tone. "Ben doesn't remember much about what happened, thankfully." A lie. "But, there was a note in his uniform that he doesn't recognize."Another lie.

Kate inched closer. "What did it say?" she spoke with the same tone I was using.

"It was from the Alpha, I'm sure." I glanced up at Chris. He had a look of warning on his face. "He thinks I burned down the Hale house, and burning down my house with my uncle inside was-"

"Pay back," she finished, deep in thought. "Why would it think that? You were with me when their house burned down."

I shook my head. "I don't know, but someone is going to pay for what they did to my uncle. I didn't burn down the Hale house. I had nothing to do with it." A lie. I could've stopped it had I been paying attention, seen the signs sooner. I know exactly who did it. And I'm looking at her.

"Do you know who set the fire to your uncle's house?"

"No. Chris and I were chasing the Alpha. It didn't have time to double back and set the fire."

She hummed in thought. "Alright. Well, I think until this is over, you should come stay with us. We can't afford to lose one of our best." I opened my mouth, words escaping me right when I needed them most. Chris and I both seemed to be internally freaking out.

"Oh, thanks, um…Ben's gonna get out in a couple days and then we're probably getting a hotel or something."

"Well, you need someplace to stay until then."

"Yeah, um…" I thought hard. The only thing that came to mind was another lie. "Yeah, no, I can't actually. One of the nurses here-" I swallowed as I saw Scott and Stiles walking in over Chris's shoulder. I made a subtle movement with my hand to tell them to leave. "-who's actually Scott's mom," I pointed at Chris making sure he knew I was talking about Alison's Scott, "offered me a bed. She's been very nice through this whole thing and it was hard not to say no to her."

"Are you sure?" Kate asked. I looked back over to where I'd seen Scott and Stiles and they were gone.

"Yeah, yeah I wouldn't want to break her heart. You should've seen her, it's was…pitiful."

"Okay." I could tell she didn't see the point in staying with a stranger just because you don't want to hurt their feelings. Mainly since she doesn't have any feelings. "Well, you give us a call if you need anything. Okay?"

"Yeah, definitely." I waved as they walked away. I just wish Kate would go away. Like, to the grave, away. The girl can drive you to kill yourself without a second thought. After they left, Scott and Stiles walked out of some exam room a few feet from the door. They walked straight up to me.

"What were they doing here?" Scott asked. I opened my mouth to reply and then stopped. If he doesn't know why they were here, then he doesn't know I'm a hunter. Which means Derek never told them, like I assumed he did. Suddenly I felt like an idiot.

"Um, well, that's a…very long story."

"Just tell me. No more secrets."

"Fine," I sighed. I sucked in a breath and then told them everything. And I mean everything. Everything that had happened that involved the hunters and me since I came here. They kept trying to interrupt, but I wouldn't let them until I was done. Scott seemed to take it in stride, not over thinking it. Stiles…that was a different story.

"I knew there was a reason why I didn't like you," he said, taking a few steps away, arms crossed.

"Stiles," Scott sighed.

"No. Okay?" he came back over, thrusting his arm my way. "She's been one of them the whole time. How are you okay with this?"

"I'm not. But you heard what she said. She originally joined them to save her life."

"And you believe her?"

He nodded, then glanced at me. "Yeah. I do." Stiles opened his mouth to say something and then didn't, walking away instead. We watched him leave and then Scott looked at me. "He'll be fine."

I looked at him skeptically. "Why do you trust me?"

He shrugged. "You're just very…trustable."

"Was that a question?" I teased. He rolled his eyes. "I'm on my way back to Ben's room. Wanna come?"

"Sure." I lead the way, Scott right beside me. For a while it was quiet, but I knew it wouldn't last long. Scott is obsessed with asking questions. "Stiles said you haven't stayed at his place," he said. I nodded. "Then, where have you been staying?"

"Here, mostly."

"Are you afraid the Alpha's going to come looking for him?"

"No. But, Ben's going to be released soon anyway."

He stopped. "So why don't you stay at my place, tonight?" I stopped walking and turned around to face him. "I heard what you said to the Argents. Why not follow through?"

"Why? Think they're watching me?"

"It really wouldn't surprise me. But, that aside, wouldn't you like to actually sleep in a bed, instead of an uncomfortable chair?"

I rocked my head back and forth, clearly debating it. Weighing my options. Scott sighed, giving me a look like 'you actually have to stop and think about it?' And, no, I didn't. I was just messing with him. I finally nodded. "Okay." We went and visited Ben. He glad to hear I wasn't spending the night again.

He said the doctors are trying to push him out, and want him gone tomorrow afternoon. Which is good because I think that's all Ben's insurance can cover. We said our goodbyes and then headed to Scott's place. Stiles had driven him here, of course, and then Stiles left so Scott got stranded with me. But Scott didn't seem too concerned about his friend, so neither was I.

Scott led me into his house. All I had with me was the clothes on my back, since the fire destroyed everything else. I left the few things we had found in the ruble in my car. The only clothes I had were the ones on my back, the ones Chris had given me.

Scott's mom came around the corner, ambushing us. Her eyes were as wide as they could get with excitement. I knew right then that Scott had orders to ask me to stay with them and that it wasn't of his own free will. But had he not actually trusted me, he never would've asked. There's no way he'd put his mom at risk.

"Hey, Sara," she beamed.

I nodded. "Mrs. McCall."

"Please, call me Melissa. Calling me 'Mrs. McCall' just makes me feel old."

"Alright," I smiled. She's also the same nurse who'd helped me when I first got to the hospital.

"Are you hungry? Dinner's almost ready." She held a look that told me 'no' was not an option. So I nodded. "Great. Why don't I show you to the guest room? Scott, would you set the table for me, please?" He quickly scampered off to go do what he was told. She put a hand on my shoulder and guided me toward the stairs.

We walked up them and to the guest room at the end of the hall. She opened the door and walked in. The room was very small. You could tell it was the architect's after thought. Like when they built the house, they had some space left over they didn't plan for. But, I'm not complaining. It had a window and bed. That's all I need.

"I've seen you for the past few days, roaming the halls with the same clothes on." She walked to the bed and picked up a stack of folded clothes, then turned and gave them to me. "It took longer than it probably should have for it to dawn on me why. I was planning on getting rid of these anyway."

I took the clothes from here. "Yeah, wardrobe hasn't really been on my mind, lately." I sighed. "But, thank you. For everything." She patted me on the shoulder before leaving, closing the door behind her. I did shower, once, at the hospital. But shopping for new clothes just was a priority for me.

I sat the clothes on the bed and then took off my jacket. I tossed it on the bed, then reached for the hem of my shirt when I heard a tap on the window. The curtains were pulled so I couldn't see out the window, but I had a good idea what made that sound.

I walked to the window and pulled back the curtains. Sure enough, Derek sat on the roof next to the window. I unlocked the window and pushed it open. He then made to climb into the room. Almost the same second that his feet hit the bedroom floor, his arms were around me in a hug. I quickly hugged him back, holding on like my life depended on it. I didn't realize how much I needed that until I had it, had him, in my arms.


	18. Chapter 18: Wolf's Bane

"So." Melissa was way too perky for one human being. She had been just itching to get a conversation started since the moment I sat down at the table. "How did you meet Scott?" I sat my glass down at the question. Scott got a panicked look on his face.

I cleared my throat. "I was on my way home one night, and his bike had a flat so I stopped and helped him."

She smiled, turning to Scott. "You never mentioned that."

"Guess it must've slipped my mind," he shrugged. Melissa bought it and turned back to me.

"And what brings you to Beacon Hills? Have you lived here before?"

"Yeah, I grew up here. I left for college and that didn't go well. But what really brought me back was that I needed to just get away from where I was and the place I'd gotten myself into. I told my uncle and he offered for me to stay with him." It was quiet for the time it took me to chew two bites of food.

"Are you married?"

"Mom!" Scott whispered yelled. Melissa ignored him.

I smiled. "No, I'm not." She and Scott shared a look. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well you and your uncle don't have the same last name, so I was just curious."

"Oh, yeah, no. Ben married my aunt," I replied. After that the conversations kind of calmed down. Which was good. I don't like all the questions about my life. I prefer to keep my secrets where they're at. It's safer that way. After dinner, Melissa had a shift at the hospital. She left, leaving Scott and I to clean up after dinner.

"So, did you talk to Derek?" Scott asked the second Melissa had left.

"I thought you might've had something to do with that." I looked at him. "Yes, I did."

"And…?"

"And…what? Do you kiss and tell?"

He rolled his eyes, taking the dishes into the kitchen. We finished cleaning up and then I headed up stairs. I knew Derek wasn't going to be in my room. But part of me was hoping that he might be. But I couldn't help thinking about how stupid I am. I'm supposed to help Scott and then move on once I know he can take care of himself.

My job doesn't include liking anyone. Falling for a guy should be the farthest thing from my mind. And yet it's the first thing on my mind. I sighed and sat on my bed. I need to get my priorities straight. Stop Peter, Protect Scott. I need the others to know who the Alpha is. And since I can't tell them, I'll need to show them in a way that won't get Scott and his mom killed.

I picked up Ben from the hospital about noon. Then we got a room at the nearest hotel we could find. Ben has this allusion that he'll be going back to work soon, so he wanted to be close to it. I know Ben's a determined guy who doesn't like down time, but that's just stupid.

"No," I argued. I followed Ben into the hotel room. He staggered slightly, but refused to let me help. So I walked closely behind him with my arms ready to catch him. "It's going to be a couple of weeks, okay? And the Sheriff will agree with me, on this one. Just relax."

"What do you think I've been doing for the last few days?"

"Recovering from an awful attack that was my fault and totally could've been prevented, in which your house burned down and you lost everything." I helped him sit on the couch.

"Yeah, I think that sums it up," he said. "Except for the part where it was your fault."

"Let's not start this again."

He looked at me. "Agree to disagree?"

I stood and took off my coat. "If by 'agree to disagree' you mean 'let's continue to think the other is an idiot', then by all means." I tossed my coat over the back of a chair as Ben laughed. A few seconds later his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

I took my bag into the room that would be mine, and tossed it on the bed. I came back and walked into the kitchen, getting a water out of the fridge. I couldn't help but over hear Ben's end of the conversation. "Just fine. We just walked into our new hotel room right before you called." There was a pause.

I walked over to him and gave him the bottled water. He took it and then held up a finger to stop me. "Actually, she's right here." He then handed me the phone. I took it from him with a questioning look. Then I looked at the number on the screen.

I put the phone to my ear, taking a few steps away. "Scott?"

"Jackson knows," he said, out of breath.

"What are you talking about? Knows what?"

"That Scott's a werewolf," Stiles voice came across the phone a little loud.

"What? He said the word?"

"No," Scott sighed. "But he implied it pretty clearly." I heard shuffling from other people, so I knew they were still at school. But at the same time I could tell I was on speaker.

"Maybe it's not that bad," Stiles said. "Right, Sara, it's not that bad?"

"Well," I sighed in thought. "I…I don't know."

"Not helping."

"I'm trying, Stiles. Scott, does he have proof? What did he say?"

"He said he knew what I was and that if I didn't get it for him he'd tell Allison," Scott said.

"Why would Jackson want that?" I asked, thinking out loud.

But Stiles moved on. "And, if he wanted to tell someone, whose going to believe him anyway?"

"Really, Stiles?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"How about Allison's father?" I could tell that was directed toward Stiles.

"Okay, it's bad."

"You don't know the meaning of the word," I said. "Does Jackson know about the Argents?"

"I don't know," Scott said.

"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles said.

"Hiding, like we told him too. Why?"

"I have another idea. It's going to take a little more time and finesse, though."

"Uh, feel like sharing?" I asked.

"No, I'm still mad at you."

"What do we do?" Scott asked, ignoring Stiles.

"Don't tell him anything. Whatever you do, don't say a word," I said. "If he doesn't have proof, then maybe he'll just drop it after a while. But if I try and talk to him, that'll just fuel his fire because he'll know it's real." Then Scott told me about how he's on a mission for Derek, to get Allison's necklace. He think's it has something to do with his sister's death. That, and something about Scott's chemistry teacher. I don't know. Scott kind of just started rambling after a while.

I told them to call if something life altering happened. But I was going to resume my life tomorrow. I spent the day with Ben, even though he kept telling me I needed to go and leave him. I knew that he'd be okay. But I think a part of me was still afraid that Peter might come back.

But being with Ben meant that he could ask questions. I haven't told him about what happened that night of the fire. I sat across from him at the table and I could see it on his face. He was just waiting to ask me. And since I haven't volunteered any information, that means that there's something I'm trying to hide.

"Where'd you get the new car?"

"A friend."

He nodded, thinking. "Kit, what happened that night?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Your car was at the station but no blood was found. So where'd he take you?" I spoke a little more flippant than I had intended too. But the question was still legitimate.

He looked me in the eyes. "Do you know who he is?"

"Do you?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"How long have you known?"

A look of hurt flashed across his face. "I didn't know until that night. Do you really think I would keep something like that from you?"

"I don't really know what to think. Coming back to this town is turning out to have been the worst mistake…"

"I know you've been having problems telling me things, and I understand why, but I've always been honest with you."

"Really? Then what's your problem with the Hales?" I asked. "I mean, it's clear why you don't like the Argents. But what happened between you and them?"

"That's a story for another time."

"When is the right time? Never?"

"Kit-"

"See, Ben? I don't tell you things for a reason. Not just because I don't want you getting hurt or I'm afraid you'll tell my secret. I've told you stuff I've never told anyone before. But at the same time, you know nothing. If you were a werewolf or something, then maybe you might, might, get an idea. I don't tell you things because it's not your place, because you won't understand."

"I understand a lot more than you think I do."

"Really? Try me."

He was quiet a minute. "Peter Hale and I knew each other when we were younger. It wasn't long but it was enough."

"So now you hate the whole family?"

"Like I said, it was enough." He stood and took his plate to the kitchen counter.

"Did he kill Aunt Lily?" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. But I didn't try to take them back. I wanted to know. Ben turned around and stared at me a minute, as if deep in his mind he was replaying a memory. Life finally came back to his eyes, and he said, "No."

He turned around and I stood. I walked out of the room and headed for the door. I left the hotel room and then headed for the stairs. I don't exactly know where I'm going, I just feel like I need to get out of there. I walked out of the lobby, breathing in the fresh air.

I instantly felt a little better. But I kept walking. At first I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing. But I quickly figured it out. Something in my gut was telling me that I needed to talk to Peter. I need to know why he was trying to kill me in the same exact manner that his family died.

Before I knew it I was at the hospital where he was at. Peter's supposed to be unable to do anything. But clearly, that changed. As I walked on the side walk to the front door, I noticed that there was one car parked out front. It was a Jeep. An all too familiar Jeep.

I saw someone was in it as I approached. I walked to the passenger window and knocked on it. Derek looked at me in surprise. And I was even more surprised to see him. He rolled down the window. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Fugitive," I said. He scoffed. "Seriously, why are you here?"

"I thought Stiles would've told you."

"We're not on speaking terms."

He sighed, like he wasn't very shocked to hear that. "Stiles had a friend trace the text Allison had received from Scott on the night the Alpha attacked the school."

"And?"

"It came from Melissa McCall's computer."

"Scott's mom?"

"Yeah."

"So, wait. Stiles is in there? Right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Peter's the Alpha," I blurted. My mouth is really going to get me in deep trouble one of these days. I stepped back as Derek got out of the car. "I know you're going to be mad, but he told me I couldn't tell anyone or else he'd kill Scott and his mom."

"And you believed him?"

"Come on, it's Peter. If there's one thing I've learned it's that he can't be trusted." I paused realizing what I'd said. I had just admitted to knowing Peter before the Hale fire. Derek looked mad, but I couldn't tell who at.

"We'll talk about this later," he said, walking past me.

I quickly followed him. "Agreed." We headed inside the hospital, quickly finding Stiles. He was standing in between Peter and a nurse. Derek punched the nurse and she hit the deck. Stiles saw us and sighed with relief. Peter looked at us, "That's not nice."

"Like we care," I said.

He looked at me. "And…who are you?"

"Cute," I smiled. I couldn't tell if he was joking or if he truly didn't know who I was. But I really didn't care. "Move, Stiles." I felt my teeth enlarge as I spoke. Stiles dropped to the floor and shuffled out of the way. Peter's gaze then fell on Derek.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter asked, walking toward us. Derek growled before running foreword, pushing off the counter top and into Peter. But he caught him in the air and redirected him into the wall. He then turned and threw Derek into the wall across the hall. Derek fell to the ground, pieces of the wall falling off. Peter then looked at me.

I slammed into the wall and then fell onto the chairs below it. From there I rolled onto the floor. My whole body ached. I got to my feet as fast as I could. Peter grabbed Derek and tossed him through the glass wall on top of the front counter. He tumbled over it as glass went everywhere.

I swung at Peter. He caught my fist in his hand and looked at me. He still claimed to not know me, but I could see it in his eyes. He knew exactly who I was. I brought my knee up and jabbed him in the stomach. He bent over at the action, giving me an opening to keep doing it.

But in the blink of an eye he had my hand again, and was locking my arm behind my back. He carried through with it by shoving me foreword onto the jagged glass piece that remained from the wall. I cried out as they pierced me. Then he pushed me, causing me to slide to the right across the rest of the glass.

I reached the end and then toppled to the floor. I felt like I had been cut a thousand times. I made to stand as I watched him walk away. Probably to go after Derek. I had one hand on the counter and one hand on my stomach. Stiles popped his head up a few feet away.

"Sara!" he tripped over a few things and then rushed over to me.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I-" My hand slipped on the counter, and catching myself seemed like an impossible task. So I hit the floor. Stiles attempted to catch me and failed. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not."

"Just give me a minute."


	19. Chapter 19: The Alpha and the Luna

Stiles and I ran down the school halls and to the boys' locker room. We ran into it and found Scott sitting on the bench, a towel wrapped around his waist. We had tried calling him a dozen times but he wouldn't pick up. "Dude, we have a huge problem!" Stiles said.

"Trust me…I know." Scott looked at us. His eyes widened and he stood when he saw me. My shirt was shredded and I had dried blood everywhere. "What happened?"

"Did Peter come here?" I asked, out of breath. "Did you see Peter Hale?"

"Yeah, he was here. With Derek."

"What did they say?"

He shook his head in thought. "I don't know. None of it makes sense. He wants me to help make the people responsible pay, and that they'd leave Allison out of it. And Derek's going to help him."

"Wait," Stiles said. "Who's going to pay for what?"

"The Hale house," I said. "That's why Peter tried to burn down Ben's house with the two if us in it. He wants the people responsible for his family's death to pay for what they did."

"Then why did he burn down your house?" Scott asked.

I sighed. "Because he thinks I'm responsible. I didn't burn down the Hale house, but I know who did. And I had the chance to stop her. But I was young and new at this. I made a lot of mistakes when I was first starting out and the Hale house is one of them."

"You mention this now…?" Stiles asked.

I looked at him. "Like I know every mistake that you've made."

"Wait." Scott looked at me, clearly thinking. "How did you find out the Alpha was Peter?"

"I found out when he trapped me in Ben's house, all ablaze. He told me."

"You mention this now…?"

I ignored Stiles and continued. "But he threatened to kill you and your mom if I told anyone."

"But at the hospital he acted like he didn't know you," Stiles said.

"Yeah, right after I told Derek I did."

"What happened at the hospital?" Scott asked.

Stiles quickly brought him up to speed. "Shortly after she blacked out, Derek and Peter walked out of there like they owned the place."

"He didn't care that his uncle just beat up Sara?"

"No, he barely looked at us as they walked by." Stiles seemed offended to the point of anger.

"Whatever Peter said must've been good," I said.

Stiles looked at me. "I guess that means you guys broke up, then."

"It was going to happen sooner or later," I said walking a few feet around the room. I couldn't help it. I was tired of doing nothing and needed to move.

"Hey, I was joking," Stiles said gingerly.

I turned back. "I wasn't. I'm not meant to stay in one place for long. This is the longest I've stayed in one town, in a long time."

"You're going to leave?" Scott asked.

"Not today. But, yeah, Scott. I'll leave when the job's done."

"Well, now that we're all depressed," Stiles said, glancing at me. "What are we going to do?" Both boys looked from each other to me. At first I pretended like I didn't see them. But eventually I couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" I asked. "I don't have all the answers."

"No. But your plans usually work," Scott said. I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

"Okay, just…" I trailed off, thinking. "We need to cover our tracks, lay low a little. Keep Jackson out of trouble and don't let the Argents find out about him. If they do, then he might tell them about you. Return the necklace you stole from Alison before she realizes it's gone." I still can't believe he did that. Stiles told me on the way over here. "I'll handle Peter and Derek."

"Fighting them by yourself," Stiles said, "doesn't seem like a great idea."

"I didn't say I'd fight them. That might just be suicidal. But I will talk to them. There's a lot that needs straightened out." I turned to leave and then stopped when I thought of something else. "One more thing." I looked at Scott. "We need to stay away from each other for a while."

"What?!" they both exclaimed.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Alison's father knows who I am," I sighed and then corrected myself, "what I am."

"He knows you're a werewolf?"

"Then why aren't you dead yet?" Stiles asked.

"It's complicated. Chris is the only one who knows. He thinks the Alpha wants me and my pack."

"Your pack?"

I nodded. "You and Derek. But he doesn't know you're a werewolf. So, try and keep it that way. Call if you need anything." I left the school and went home. I don't have the energy, or the mental capacity, to track down Peter and Derek and get some answers.

The whole walk home, I couldn't help but think about what Peter was up to. Why doesn't he just go after the person who killed his family, why must he first kill everyone involved? But another set of questions racked my mind. Like, why was he pretending not to know me at the hospital. He knows exactly who I am. Which, by the way, he's not supposed to. Talia made sure of that. So how he remembers me, I don't know. But it makes me wonder what else he remembers that she made him forget.

I stepped out of the hotel elevator and then up to our room door. I stopped when I saw that the door was cracked. I stared at the crack, anxiety swelling in my chest to the point where I thought I couldn't breathe. I stepped forward, one hand on the door pushing it open. I let it swing open as far as it wanted as I walked in.

"Close the door, would you?" I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I knew that voice. I sighed, trying to stay calm as I shut the front door. I walked around the corner, stopping at the entrance to the living room. I held back a gasp, trying to calm myself. Peter stood in the middle of the living room. Ben sat on a chair in front of him, Peter's hand around his throat.

I swallowed hard, seeing Peter's long nails just a flinch away from breaking the skin of Ben's throat. I exhaled, steadying myself. I can't let it go to my head or I'll be a crying mess. I looked Peter in the eyes, emotions under control, and a steady voice. "Let him go."

"And lose all my leverage?" Peter grinned. "I don't think so. Not yet, anyway."

"Then what do you want?"

"You." I looked to my left and saw Derek standing at the entrance to the hallway. I lost the grip I had on my emotions as soon as I saw him. Then all I felt was rage. Forget anger. I stared at him, the rage I felt on my face. He kept the neutral glare on his face, not looking away.

"Why are you helping him?" I asked. "Look at what he's doing, what he's done. He killed your sister for her power, Derek."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Do you even hear yourself?"

He scoffed. "Why would I listen to you when everything you've told me has been a lie?"

"Really?" I glanced from him to Peter and back. I crossed my arms. "Is that what Peter told you?" He looked to the ground before slowly walking up to me.

"You wanna know what Peter told me? He said that you could've stopped the fire that killed my family." He stopped only an inch or two from me. "And you didn't."

"It wasn't that simple-" He reached out to grab me and I smacked his hand away, throwing a punch with the other. He stumbled back a step. I heard a sound and looked at Peter. He'd tightened his grip on Ben's neck. "Okay, stop. What do you want? Do you want to kill me?"

He smiled. "As much as I would enjoy taking your power, I still need you alive. And at my side."

"What?"

"I want you at my side. Not a part of my pack, but leading it," he said. I paused, horror stricken. This is stupid. He wants me at his side? The only reason why an Alpha and Luna lead a pack is when they're a couple. Like, romantically. I looked to Derek. He looked just as confused, but didn't protest.

I looked at Peter. "And I want you to go back to Hell. Think there's any way we can make that happen?" Peter only smiled. "The only reason you want me alive is because you want Scott. You don't need a Luna to lead a pack."

"True." His hand on Ben's neck moved and I knew what was coming next.

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop, okay? Just stop." I held up my hands to add to my words. "Let him go. We both know that if you had my power, you wouldn't need Scott or Derek." Ben tried to protest but Peter squeezed his throat so no words could come out. Peter looked to be thinking about my words. "Let him go. And I'm yours to kill."

"Alright." His hand released Ben's throat. He stepped around him, looking at Derek. "Watch him, until I return." Then he looked at me. "You're coming with me. If I don't come back, your uncle dies. Understood?"

"Yes," I nodded. Peter grabbed my upper arm and then yanked me toward the door. We exited the hotel and then started walking. This is stupid, I know. But if I do anything, I don't trust Derek to not kill Ben. And there's no way I could get a hold of Scott without Peter knowing.

I can't believe Derek. He just stood there while I traded my life for my uncle's and then let me leave, knowing I'm going to die. I slightly shook my head at the thought. And here I'd thought I had found a guy I could trust. Someone I might be able to love. Guess I was wrong. Again.


	20. Chapter 20: Nostalgic

I woke, gasping for air. I quickly sat up, feeling the hard timber beneath my hands. My clothes clung to me, held against my skin with my own blood. I did a quick glance at my surrounds. I was still in the woods. But it was no longer night. The sun was now visible above the trees.

I was still gasping for air, like I'd never had it before. I looked down. As normal, I was sitting in the middle of a large tree stump. The same tree that gives me my powers. It has a name but my mind is still too fuzzy to think of it. I looked at my hands, examining the amount of blood on them. Some of it was still fresh. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I know it's not the first time I've died. But I still hate it. Each time I come back feeling more and more broken.

Like there's something wrong with me because it happened. And usually it's in the most horrible and painful way possible. Of course, one time it was a car accident. That one was my fault. But this time was different. If Peter really remembers everything Talia supposedly took from him, then he knows I'm not dead.

I tried to reason with myself that what happened wasn't my fault. That I tried to stop him. And I did. I wasn't just going to let him kill me. I tried to fight back. But I think I gave up somewhere along the way. Just wanting it to be over. It almost made me sick to think that I gave up on myself, on my life.

But that's exactly what I did. I swallowed hard and sighed, wiping the tears from my face. Like normal, my hands shook violently and my skin was unnaturally pale. I eased myself off of the stump, my feet practically falling to the ground. I stood and instantly felt a pain in my chest.

This happens every time and I can't do anything about it. All I can do is go along with it. The pain was centered in my heart, branching out and into the rest of me. I fell to my knees, my hand on my chest. I opened my eyes to see everything supernaturally, my vision laced with lime green.

And then it happened. A yellow and red light like a laser, circled around me. My body moved in accordance without my consent. And in the blink of an eye, I was standing on four paws, fully transformed into the animal I was born as. My body does this after coming back as a sort of recharge.

I sighed and then started walking. Being an animal has always been fun, it's a new way of looking at life. But that's not the problem here. The problem would be if someone saw me. Definitely not good. I picked up the pace, breaking into a run. I quickly reached my max at about forty miles per hour.

I stayed at that pace as long as I could. I ran for about three miles and then slowed when I knew I was reaching civilization. I started walking, hearing a few cars drive by about a mile ahead. For the most part, the forest was quiet. It was very peaceful and gave me a chance to clear my head. It's been a while since I've been able to stretch these legs.

I was about half a mile from the parking lot when I heard tires screeching and a car door opening. I sighed, deciding to hang back. I stood behind a tree and listened before continuing. I only heard one set of foots steps. I sniffed the air. Male, heart beating fast. And gun powered.

"Sara!" Him yelling my name just confirmed to me who he was. Chris. I sighed. He continued to call from me, getting closer and closer. I changed back to human, the light returning around my body. I stood on two legs now, fully clothed. I stepped out around the tree and started walking.

My legs felt weak and I stumbled a few times. All I need is a good rest. He called again, sounding more despite with each call. "Here!" I hollered back. He was only about thirty feet away now. He turned around and saw me, relief washing over him. He ran the feet between us, rifle in hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he stopped about five feet from me. He looked slightly hurt by the harshness in my tone. But, frankly, I'm surprised I have the strength to talk at all.

"Ben called me. He said that the Alpha took you."

I made a mental note to tell Ben that that was a very bad idea. I didn't even tell him about Chris so how did he know? "And you instantly thought to check the woods?" As soon as the last word left my mouth, I cringed. I knew exactly how he found me. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Don't play dumb. The tracker, where'd you put it?"

He sighed, looking away. "The heel of your right boot." I should've known.

"If you tagged me, then why were you calling for me?"

"Because it stopped transmitting an hour ago," he said. "And I didn't tag you."

"Really? Then what do you call putting a tracker on someone? And, a someone who happens to be what you're hunting?"

"I'm not hunting you."

"Look, I'm not in the mood to believe people, right now, okay? Thank you for checking on me, but I need to go." I walked passed him with my arms crossed. The air felt cold, but I knew it was mainly just me.

"It's about ten miles back to your place, and you look like Hell froze over." I stopped at his words. I turned around and looked at him. "I know what happened. Ben told me."

I sighed. "What exactly did he say?"

"That the Alpha is turning your pack against you. And that he tried to kill you to make himself stronger," he replied. Little does he know, I actually died.

"Which is why I need to go. I need to worn my Beta." I turned around and started walking. A few seconds later, Chris was walking beside me. "You know, this is your fault," I blurted.

There was a pause before he said anything, and when he did I could tell that he was genuinely thinking about it. "How is this my fault?"

"Because if it weren't for you and your family, I would've called in reinforcements when this thing first started getting out of hand. And then you made matters worse by calling Kate. Which was actually more stupid than you realize."

There was another pause. "How many are there? Your reinforcements."

I looked at him with the same look I give him when I think he's being stupid. "Like, I'm going to tell you." We went back to walking and stopped talking for about thirty seconds. "Besides, you're the one who wanted to forget that what happened the last time we were together happened. And, now, here you are…helping me." I stopped and looked at him. "First you pull me from a burning building and then set out into the woods to find me when you hear the Alpha's got me? Why?"

He sighed, glancing around before his eyes landed back on me. "I told you. Your family to me."

"Even though I'm a wolf?" I asked skeptically. He didn't say anything. "Okay. I guess you really are just skipping over that part." I started walking. "Whatever, Chris, I don't care. You just…do whatever." I shrugged as he walked up next to me. "It's as simple as that. You protect your family and I'll protect mine."

"Then tell me who your other Beta is. So he doesn't get caught in the crossfire."

"No. I'm not taking that chance. Just like how you wouldn't want Allison hanging around a bunch of werewolves." The trees opened up and we stepped out into the parking lot. His was the only car there. "And, like I said, I'm not really in the trusting mood right now so everything you say is going to be moot."

"I'm still going to offer you a ride," he said. I stopped and eyed him. "Honestly, the way you look, I don't think you'd be able to make it home."

"Fine." I walked up to him. "But there's something I need you to do." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "If you were to find him, I need you to promise me you won't hurt my Beta." My eyes didn't leave his. "Promise me, Chris."

He nodded. "He won't be harmed." I then reached into my pocket and pulled out a blood stained piece of paper. I gave it to Chris. He took it with an odd look on his face. "What's this?"

"Reinforcements. Should something happen to me, call that number."

After Chris had taken me home, Ben insisted that I go to bed. And I didn't bother arguing because that's the only place I wanted to be. He said that he had already told Scott about what happened and that I was fine. Even though, at the time, he had no idea whether I'd be fine or not.

But it felt like I had been asleep for only minutes, when Ben came and woke me up. "Kit, get up." I sighed, my eyes barely open. "Come on, honey. Scott's on the phone and he says it's an emergency." My eyes shot open as I sat straight up. Ben held the phone out to me and I took it.

"Scott, what's wrong?" I asked as Ben left the room. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to fully wake up. It made it harder that it was dark outside.

"I need your help. Derek's going to kill Jackson."

"What?" After everything, I'm not sure why that sounded so absurd but it did. I flung the covers off of my legs and quickly stood to get dressed. "How do you know?"

"Peter. He took my mom out on a date tonight, while threatening to turn her into a werewolf," he replied, still sounding shaken from the whole ordeal.

"Is she okay?" I sat the phone on the nightstand so I could slide on my pants.

"Yeah, Stiles helped me. But then he told me about Jackson, and Derek's the only one who wasn't there."

"Well," I tied my hair up in a pony tail, "if Jackson's really as desperate as you say to become one of us, then it wouldn't take much for Derek to get him alone."

"Exactly. But…" he sighed. "What is Derek thinking?! You can't just kill everyone who might expose you!"

"Peter probably told him too. As for why he listened…I wish I knew." I finished with my shoes and then stood, returning the phone to my ear. "Go to the Hale house. I'll meet you there." I hung up before he could protest. I tossed the phone on the bed and grabbed my jacket. I made a bee line for the front door.

My hand was on the knob and turning it, when I heard Ben clear his throat. I sighed and turned to look at him. "We'll talk when I get back. I'll tell you everything."

Ben slowly nodded. "So will I." I don't know what it was that changed his mind, but he's finally going to tell me what his deal is with the Hales. I suddenly felt like we had this new level of respect between us. But I nodded trying to change the line of thinking in my head. "But, Kit…be careful. You can only die so many times."

"I know." My voice slightly cracked and I swallowed. With that, I turned and left the building. I got in my car and drove as fast as I could. I drove to about the spot where Kate had parked when she took me to the Hale house. I didn't want to alert anyone that I was coming. I got out of the car and walked the rest of the way.

I'm still not one hundred percent, but I need to stop this madness. I don't know what Peter's been telling Derek, but he's too stupid to realize that it's all lies. Either that, or too despite to have his family back no matter the cost. I walked a little out of my way so I could walk around the back of the house to the back door.

None of the Hales every really used it. But Talia kept the hinges well oiled so I could use it to get in and out of the house unnoticed by the others. I crept up the chard steps and then put my hand on the knob. I heard three heart beats inside the house. And it wasn't hard to guess who their owners were.

I opened the door without a sound, giving me that nostalgic feel for a second. Remembering all the times I've done just this. I shook the feeling and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. I gingerly walked across the old floor boards, making my way toward the front of the house where the heart beats were. Where Derek and Jackson were.

"Please, you can't do this!" I heard Jackson cry. Like, seriously, he was crying. "Please! I…I don't deserve it." That we disagree on. From what I've heard, death would be having mercy on him.

"I think you do," Derek said.

"No!"

"Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here." Well maybe if Derek's head weren't so far up his butt, he'd know that both Scott and I have entered the building to do just that. "There's a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the Lacrosse team."

I nodded to myself, noting that those were good points. But still not good enough to kill him. Especially when he's in tears begging for his life. I mean, that's just wrong. See? This is another reason why I was never meant for this job. I have a heart. Something that always gets in the way.

"Excuse me." I recognized Scott's voice and looked up. He was standing at the top of the stairs, just above me. "Co-captain," he corrected Derek with a smugness in his voice that I couldn't help but smile at. I stepped around the back of the stairs, walking to the front of them as Scott landed at the base.

He looked up at Derek and growled, both boys fully shifted. Derek growled back, and I knew this wasn't going to end well. I decided to join the party and shifted, growling at Derek as he looked at me, my growl trumping all theirs combined. He looked surprised to see me, but I couldn't tell if that was the only reason why his angered features softened.

He looked from me to Scott, who was blocking his path to Jackson sitting on the stairs. I stepped a little closer to Scott. "Move," Derek warned through clenched teeth.

"No," Scott didn't hesitate to reply.

"Fine. I'll kill you, too."

"Funny," I said and Derek's eyes snapped my way. "Peter told me the same thing." An all too familiar whistle filled the air about a split second before Derek yelled for us to cover our eyes. But the arrow was too fast. The arrow exploded and sent it's flash of light out into the room as gun fire followed.

I only caught the light out of the corner of my left eye as I flew to the ground to dodge the bullets. I quickly got to my hands and knees to crawl to better cover. As I did, something grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled into the wall. I cringed at the force and then looked to my right to see Derek.

I gritted my teeth, holding back a stream of curse words and some overdue death threats. "You're unbelievable." I looked across the room at Scott. He was on the ground. A bullet in his stomach and all the tall tell signs that that bullet was poisoned. I instantly felt concerned and sorry.

I moved to crawl across the floor to him, the house still being given the full nine yards. I felt a hand on me and knew it was Derek. He can't let me die and then suddenly feel concerned for my safety. I rolled on my side, pulling my leg into my chest and then sending it out with all the force I had.

I felt my heel connect with his face, smiling to myself at seeing his head fly back. I then quickly hurried to Scott's side. He was choking on a black liquid pouring out of his mouth. He startled at my touch. "Oh, Scott," I ruefully sighed. "Come on. We have to go."

I saw movement over my shoulder and looked. Derek stood at the front door, hand on the knob. Blood ran from his nose where I kicked him. I looked at him like he was an idiot. Well, let's face it, he is. "Go!" he yelled waving me away. I sighed at myself, wishing I wasn't a girl and didn't feel the way I did.

But my hesitation caused him to push me further. This time he yelled, "Run!" I knew what he was going to do, give us a chance to escape. And had he not spent the last forty eight hours being the world's biggest donkey…I might've refused. But I didn't. I grabbed Scott and pulled him to his feet, shoving him down the hall with the same momentum.

He ran beside me. I was the only thing keeping him up. We reached the end of the hall as a stray bullet lodged itself into my shoulder and going clean through. I stumbled, crying out at the pain. But I righted Scott and pushed us forward. We rounded the corner and the back door was in my sights.

We reached it and I stopped long enough to open the door. The whole time I had one ear in the other room, listening to Derek give himself over to the Argents. But I also knew that the hunters were in the house and there wasn't much time. I shoved Scott forward. "I'm sorry. But you need to go alone, this time."

He glanced back at me and I could see it in his eyes. Neither one of us knew whether we'd make it out of this alive. And that's what I was sorry for. I shut the door and then listened as he stumbled away and into the woods. I felt two sharp pricks in my back as my body convulsed, electricity now running through my veins.

I slid down the door and to the floor, my body in pain all over. Once the electricity stopped, I turned around, slamming my back into the door. "Well, well," Kate said, walking up to me. She stopped at my feet, her eyes feral. "Look at you." She sounded impressed. But I knew that it was only because she gets off on seeing her supernatural prey suffer at her hands.

Her eyes looked me over and I knew her mind was racing with all the things she could do to me. "Who knew you had it in you?" She let her comment linger a second before zapping me with her cattle prod. My body convulsed. The amount of electricity was so high I couldn't even cry out at the pain.

She finally stopped when she thought I'd had enough. She crouched down in front of me, clearly enjoying this. "Oh, Sara," she sighed, almost with pleasure. Then her features turned hard. "You're going to regret the day you ever met me."

Little does she know…I already do.


	21. Chapter 21: Tortured Relationships

Muffled voices echoed through my head. I knew my eyes were open but my vision was black. I blinked hard a few times. My vision returned but everything had a blurry haze to it. My head felt lighter than air as I tried to right it. It seemed impossible to keep my head straight on my shoulders without it flopping to the side.

I glanced around. I was in a large cement room. I twisted my wrists feeling them tied to the chair I was sitting in. Kate stood about ten feet away with her niece, Allison. The one who has no idea about any of this. Until now. Chris is not going to be happy.

Their voices were still slightly fuzzy, but I think I got the gist of their conversation. She had Derek strung up in front of her. He hung limp from the chains above his head, but I'm sure not too long ago that wasn't the case. "This one," Kate's voice finally broke through the fog. She spoke as if leading a school class room through a museum.

They walked up to me, Kate leading the way. Allison stepped around Kate, eyes widening almost in recognition as she saw me. She knows me from when she was younger. I was one of her dad's 'work buddies'. That just shows you how young she was when I knew her.

Kate sighed. "This one's a Luna; the most deceptive of their kind." I knew that last part was just a personal jab. But I have known some Lunas who were skilled liars. But, if you're at all supernatural, if you can't lie you're going to die. The two go hand in hand. I felt like breaking free and ripping her to pieces. But something inside me was preventing it. And, I don't just mean my feelings this time. Something was physically preventing me from shifting.

I glanced down at my shoulder, where I'd been shot when Kate took me. The wound was still there and oozing blood. I looked up at Kate, almost in disbelief. She's poisoned me with a special kind of wolf's bane. She smiled at me, proud of herself.

"What is she?" Allison cautiously asked, as if I can't reply myself. Both of them acted like I was just a thing they were looking at. But what scared me was that I could hear the curiosity in her voice. The want to know it all.

"She's still a werewolf, like the others. But this one's a female Alpha," Kate instructed. She walked around me to my right. I followed her, watching as she walked up to a small box on a table near me. The same kind Derek looked hooked up to. I turned back and sighed. I knew what that was and what was coming next. I've watched her interrogate and torture many others. I know her techniques. "She and her pack are what the Alpha wants."

I glanced over my shoulder at her. "Keep telling yourself that." She flipped a switch and my whole chair came alive. Because females can stand more pain than the guys, she's got the electricity flowing directly into the mental chair I'm in. Whereas, with Derek, she just has it going straight into him.

I gritted through the pain just trying to wait for it to pass. If she wants me alive then she can't shock me too much. But then she raised the voltage, causing the pain to be too much. I pulled at my restraints, wanting to lash out at something. The chair remained solid in it's place, so I'm sure it's bolted down.

She waited for me to cry out a few times before she decided to shut it off. And once she did, I felt like the life drained out of me. I slumped forward, heaving for a breath. I felt a hand grab a fist full of my hair. My scalp lit up as Kate yanked my head back, causing me to hiss at the pain.

"This one is Sara Grant," she spoke to Allison. "She was one of us. Hiding herself in plain sight for years."

"Some hunter you are," I scoffed. Kate looked more angered than offended. She dropped my head and walked around me. I knew exactly what was coming, but that didn't make it hurt any less. She kicked on her machine and it felt as though she'd cranked it as high as it could go.

She left it on until I felt like passing out, and then shut it off. I slumped over, the room spinning. I saw her figure walk past me. Then Allison's voice filled my ears. "What is that?"

"Oh," Kate sighed. "Just a little something that's going to help keep her under control." I blinked the room into clarity. A sharp stinging sensation filled the side of my left arm. I looked to see what it was, finding Kate injecting an orange liquid into my arm.

Great. She's going to keep me doped up so I can't escape. I winced as she yanked the syringe out of my arm, in no way being gentle. That word has no meaning to her. My vision blurred again as she and Allison left the room. Their voices became faint and distorted.

Once again, my head became uncontrollable and my eyes grew heavy. I tried to fight it, resisting the urge to sleep. If I'm awake I can help my body fight this stuff. I looked at the wound to my shoulder. It was bleeding more than before. Blood flowed down the left side of my tank top and pooled on the floor.

It wasn't long before everything went black.

Cold water rushed over me and my eyes snapped open. I coughed a few times, glancing up at Kate. She grinned, setting the bucket aside. "Thanks for the shower," I let all the bitterness I could muster fly out at her through my words. She ignored me, walking over to a table.

I followed her, my eyes eventually stopping on Derek. He was awake this time, and wasn't a happy camper. Can't understand why. She's not only a hunter and is holding us prisoner, but she killed his family. And he knows it. My eyes went back to Kate. She was filling a syringe. I sighed, "You know that stuff is killing me, right?"

She paused and smiled at me. "Well, of course I do," she chuckled. "But, until then-" she walked up to me, not hesitating to injected me with the liquid. "-we need to talk." She pulled the syringe out and then went to put it back. The dose she gave me wasn't near the size of the last one.

Within a few seconds, my chest felt like it was on fire. I became slightly light headed and the room kept flashing red as my body tried to fight it. "Oh, yeah? About what?"

"Well, since Derek's not being very cooperative, I figured you might."

"What makes you think I'd help you?"

She got down low and in my face. "Tell me what I want to know and I'll let you go."

I scoffed. "You're that desperate? Really, Kate? Have you learned nothing? I've been lying to you every day for the past like eight years. What makes you think that I'll suddenly tell you the truth? Because my life is on the line?" I scoffed, pretending to laugh at her stupid idea.

"At least I didn't align myself with a group of people who are trying to kill me," she straightened. "Does Chris know?" She studied my face for a minute. "He does know," she sounded shocked as she began to pace. "Funny how he never mentioned it. Makes me wonder what you had to say to him to make that happen."

I sighed and ignored her. I glanced up at Derek, who seemed intrigued by our conversation. Kate looked at me. "How long has he known?"

"Why? Afraid of being left out of the loop? Afraid you don't know your brother like you thought you did? Seems only fitting since he has no idea who you are."

She smirked, knowing I was right. "What about you? Does your family know who you are? Or, your uncle, rather, since he's all you've got left." She looked from me to Derek. "Something the two of you have in common." She paused at the end of her words, clearly thinking.

An evil grin crossed her face. "Something tells me that you two don't just belong to warring packs. No. You two are more than that." Derek rolled his eyes and I scoffed. "Interesting." She looked at me, pointing at Derek. "Does he know what you helped me do?"

"I didn't help you do anything," I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Well you didn't stop me." She spun on her heel and went to Derek, who now looked even more enraged than before. "Remember all the fun we had together?"

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" That was the first thing I've heard him say since we were taken.

"Ha. No, I was thinking more about the…hot, crazy sex we had." She walked up to him placing her hands on his hips. I suddenly felt the urge to hurl. I knew that she was using him to get to the rest of the family, but I had no idea how. And now I wish I didn't. "But the fire thing – yeah, that was fun, too."

Derek pulled against the chains the best he could. Kate just laughed manically, enjoying every second. "I love how much you hate me."

"You're a very disturbing individual," I said, staring at the ground in front of me. I glanced up in time to see her jam the cattle prod into my bullet wound. I cried out at the pain, the water on my skin amplifying the shock. She stopped and then walked back to the table with her concoction. She then walked up to me, the syringe as full as she could get it.

"Kate, stop!"

She paused and looked at Derek. "Are you going to tell me who the Alpha is?" Silence filled the air. I scoffed under my breath. Even now he still won't give up Peter. I looked up at Kate, just as she thrust the needle into my heart. I cried out at the motion. She then took her time releasing the serum into me.

She pulled it out and then left the room, closing the door behind her. I gasped and coughed, trying to catch my breath. My heart felt like it was beating as fast as it possibly could. "What is she injecting you with?" Derek asked. I cringed at the pain of the serum spreading.

"I don't know." I squeezed my eyes and let the wave of pain pass. "But I'm dying. I can't take much more of it." I sighed and looked up at him. "What do you care, anyway? You've clearly chosen a side." My voice slightly dropped off at the last word. The pain spread up into my neck and down my injured arm. "Or did you finally decide to grow a heart, because you still don't have a brain."

I glanced back up at him. He looked like he was trying not to reply. I sighed and looked down at my arm. All of the veins had turned black. I'm assuming that's what the skin looks like all the way from my heart and down to my hand. Probably everywhere that I can feel the serum burning.

"You know," I spoke softly, not having the energy to do anything else. "I don't care what Peter told you. But I'm going to tell you my side." I glanced up at him and then let my head hang where it wanted. "I joined the hunters to save my own life. Kate took me under her wing and taught me everything she knew. I hated every second of it, but I really had no choice in the matter."

I cringed and let the wave of pain pass. "Peter and I had run into each other a few times. He had it out for me, knowing what I was. Every chance he got he tried to expose me. And, this was the same time that I had my first mission, my first person to protect. Kate kept talking about some big score she was about to get…and I didn't put two and two together until that night."

I cropped the story down quite a bit. If he knew the full thing, he'd learn what I am. I just gave him the parts he needed to know. I looked up at Derek the best I could, feeling like I'd pass out at any moment. "I'm sorry about what happened to your family…and I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. But, in the end…you had more to do with your family's death than I did."

I sighed, my eye lids so heavy that I stopped trying to hold them up. I heard chains jingling as I closed my eyes. And the last thing I heard before passing out, was Derek saying my name.

I stood on grass in the middle of a field. It was night. The field was too dark to see anything. A chill ran up my spine, and I shivered. Even in the dark, I could see my breath in the cold. Because it glowed a bright orange. And I knew I was dying. My body was dying and my mind was still trying to do what it was supposed to. My supernatural half still had a job to do, and it was trying to do it.

"Jackson!" My head whipped in the direction of the girl who screamed. I recognized her as Lydia, the girl Stiles always talks about. One by one, all of the stadium lights turned on, lighting up the field. And I knew where we were. This was the lacrosse field at the high school. And I know what's going to happen.

"Jackson, is that you?" she asked as a man approached her from across the field. But I knew it wasn't Jackson. It was Peter. I felt the fear rising in her chest, heard her heart beat quicken.

"Lydia!" she and I both looked to the side for the owner of the voice. It was Stiles. He was running at break neck speed toward her. "Run!" She turned back and looked at Peter, just in time to see his attack. I cringed and looked away. Once again, the man has decided to change another teenager's world to fit his agenda.

I looked back and Lydia was on the floor, blood all over her dress. Stiles got down on the ground as Peter hovered over his victim. He growled at Stiles as he approached. "Don't kill her," Stiles said. "Please." His voice was more desperate than I've ever heard.

Peter seemed to be mulling over the idea of sparing her life. "Of course not," he finally said. "Just tell me how to find Derek." I straightened. Why does he want to find Derek? How does he know that he's missing? It's only been just over a day. I walked around them to get a better view.

"What?" Stiles seemed just as shocked.

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale."

"I don't know that. How would I know that?"

"Because you're the clever one, aren't you?" Peter asked, his claws lightly running across Lydia's skin, threatening to break through. "And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth…or I will rip her apart."

"Look…I don't know, okay? I swear to God, I have no idea." I felt the panic in Stiles. He had so many different emotions all reaching their peak at once. I held back the urge to say anything, knowing that they wouldn't hear me anyway. Peter then yelled/growled as loud as possible the words, "Tell me."

Stiles started talking as my heart began to ache. I looked down and now my shoulder was covered in blood, gushing out of my wound. But it wasn't red. It was all black. Just like all of the veins in my arm and on my chest. I pulled back my shirt where my heart is and was shocked by what I saw.

I could see my heart, as black as night, through my flesh still trying to beat. But I felt it failing. My lungs began to fill with liquid and I started to choke. The black liquid gushed out of my mouth and my knees buckled. I slammed to the ground, hearing the popping and sizzling of electricity. My body tingled and I felt numb all over, yet I still felt pain.

A pair of shoes appeared just in front of me and I looked up to see their owner. Lydia, in her blood covered dress, stood in front of me. I looked at the others. Her body was still lying on the ground under Peter. I looked back at her. And I knew what she was. I knew what Peter had made her.

She outstretched her arm toward me, palm open. "Take my hand," she spoke in a soft, level voice, as if she knew exactly what she was doing. Static filled my ears and pain washed over me. I fell completely to the ground, lying on the grass choking. Voices filled my ears of people I recognized but didn't. Some were near and others were far, but I couldn't make out what was being said. All I knew was that they were both male.

Lydia crouched down next to me, still holding out her hand. "Take my hand, Kit." My body convulsed as if I were being electrocuted. "Your time as Guardian has come to an end." I moaned at the pain. But I knew what that meant. If I take Lydia's hand, she'll become the next Guardian. I guess the universe is desperate to get rid of me. But I'm not done yet.

"No," I gave everything I had to be able to speak. "You entrusted me with this job for a reason. Let me finish it."

"The choice is yours to make. But when your lives have come to an end, so have mine. And everything that we are will be at risk." I knew that even though I was seeing Lydia, she wasn't the one talking. The Nemeton was speaking through the allusion of her, fearing it's death through me.

I looked at the others. I crawled the best I could to them. I reached out and grabbed Lydia's body. And then without warning, that all too familiar feeling washed over me. And I needed to scream.


	22. Chapter 22: We Hunt Those Who Hunt Us

"Sara, wake up!"

"Come on, Sara."

I felt arms wrapped around me, holding me up. Two voices swirled around my head, each saying different things. But each begging me to stay. To come back to them. To not die. My senses slowly turned back on, one at a time. My mind still felt bogged down, and my body ached. But I wasn't in pain. I wasn't dying.

I opened my eyes with a gasp, taking in the largest breath I've ever taken. Staring at me were the two voices I was hearing. Scott and Derek. Both sighed with relief when I opened my eyes. I glanced around the room. We were still in the same room, but Derek and I were free. I'm sure Scott had something to do with that.

I was still catching my breath when I realized that I was in Derek's arms. And when I realized, there was no other place I wanted to be. I looked down at my skin. It was all normal. Derek kissed me on the forehead and then looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have chosen him over you."

I put my hand on the back of his neck, pulled him in, and kissed him. He quickly returned it, his grip on me tightening. Scott cleared his throat, breaking the kiss. We pulled back and looked at him. Scott looked at me. "I'm glad you're okay, and I'm glad you're back together. But we have a serious problem."

"Peter," Derek growled. Scott nodded.

I looked at Derek. "What changed your mind?"

He looked at me. "You and Scott."

That brought a thought to mind. "How am I still alive?"

He shook his head. "I don't know." And looked to Scott.

"When I got here," Scott said, "you were dying. I couldn't even really hear your heart beating. All I did was untie you. You did the rest." But, since I'm not in the woods, I must not have actually died. Sounds like the Nemeton gave me a free pass. But it's never that easy.

I made to stand and Scott rushed over to help. He and Derek got me to my feet. My head spun and I held onto the boys for support so I didn't fall on my face. I waited for it to pass and then let go. Scott stepped back, but Derek was more reluctant to let go. I didn't protest. "We need to go. Peter's on his way."

They both looked at me funny. Scott's face screwed up into an unnatural position. "How do you know that?"

"Just…trust me, on this one. We need to go." He didn't seem content with the answer but didn't pry for more. Scott's the kind of guy who likes to know every detail about everything. And with all my secrets, that doesn't really help. Derek left my side. He put on his shirt and grabbed his jacket.

Scott led the way out, taking us the same way he used to get in. We walked through the tunnels and went out a metal gate. I didn't realize we were under the Hale house. I've never been to that part of it, I had no idea it existed. I was tired and weak but was fine on my own.

The night's chill cut through me quickly and I crossed my arms in front of me. My shoulder was sore but the hole was sealed shut, completely healed. I don't know how to explain what happened because that's never happened to me before. So if I can't explain it to myself, how can I explain it to others?

I sighed, watching as my breath filled the air. Seeing that it was a normal color and not orange was very reassuring. But it also reminded me about what happened to Lydia. That part was real. And, if she lives, she too will need a teacher. Which means I'll be staying in Beacon Hills a little longer than I thought.

Derek hovered close to me. I'm not sure how I really feel about him, especially not after what's happened. But, right now, he's on our side and that's as far as I'm willing to think about it. We walked a few feet toward the house. Scott was a little ahead, being young and uninjured helped with that.

"Hey, hold on," Derek stopped. I stopped about two feet ahead of him and Scott kept walking. "Hold on." I turned to see Scott and he stopped, looking back at us. I looked to Derek. He was out of breath and clearly tired from the previous events that took place. He glanced at the surrounding woods. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. I froze and tried to listen to the woods, and nothing happened. I sniffed the air and only smelled as much as a human would.

I shook my head. "I still can't shift, nothing's working."

Derek looked concerned by my words, but continued with his original concern. "I don't know. It was kind of like it was-"

"No, don't say 'too easy'. People say 'too easy' and bad things happen." Scott quickly cut him off. Derek rolled his eyes, annoyed by more juvenile thoughts. Like, he doesn't remember being that age. I do. "What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Alison's dad? None of this has been easy."

I looked around at the woods. "I'm agreeing with Scott, on this."

Derek sighed. "Yeah, fine." He looked to Scott. "You're right."

"Thank you." Scott turned to leave. Something flew passed me and hit Derek. An arrow had hit him in the left shoulder, the force of which taking him to the ground. I stood in mild shock. I should've heard it. But it didn't. I don't have my abilities. I cried out as an arrow struck me in the leg. I hit the ground, putting my hand on it.

"Scott, your eyes!" Derek shouted and then covered his. A flash bolt struck the tree near Scott and exploded. I was looking right at the flash of light and didn't feel a thing. Scott didn't listen, again, and got the full brunt of the flash. He hit the ground.

Derek pulled out the arrow in his arm as I went to the one in my leg. I know the arrow's still in it, but it's not even trying to heal. I'm completely human at the worst time possible! Will my abilities ever come back? Or is the Nemeton punishing me and took them away forever?

Derek looked at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I lied. "Get Scott out of here. I'm right behind you." Total lie on my part. But Derek did it anyway. He ran past me and grabbed Scott, pulling him forward. I looked up to see Kate and Allison walking toward us. And Allison was the one who had the bow. If I could, I'd be growling right now.

I grabbed the arrow in my leg and yanked it out, trying to muffle the cry of pain building inside of me. I tossed it to the side as Kate's voice filled my ears. "I don't know how you're still alive," I could tell she was really thinking about it. I saw Allison move in on Scott out of the corner of my eye. "But you won't be for long."

She raised her hand gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit me in the right shoulder area, closer to my collar bone. I followed the force of the bullet and slammed into the ground. I coughed, spitting out dirt, as I tried to right myself. I pushed myself up as best I could and glared at her.

She smiled and chuckled, as if impressed but not surprised. She raised her gun again. "Aren't you a stubborn b-"

"What are you doing?!" Allison's screech filled the air. She was at least twenty feet away. Kate looked at her, then started walking toward her. "You said we were just gonna catch them."

"We did that," Kate nodded. "Now we're gonna kill them." She pointed the gun at Derek as she walked passed him and fired. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, having to remind myself that he's going to heal. It didn't look like she shot anything too important. "See? Not that hard."

I shuffled backwards across the ground, putting my back against a tree. I then used it to help me stand. I put weight on my leg and wanted to scream. I sighed and bit it back. Kate pointed her gun at Scott as Allison tried to stop her. I hobbled across the ground, using the trees for support.

I was about half way there. Not that I had a plan for when I get there. I mean, she could shoot him any second, finish me off and be done. I stopped and leaned into a tree. Kate shoved Allison to the ground. She looked seconds from pulling the trigger. And all I could do was pray my abilities come back.

"Kate!" The best sound ever filled my ears. Once again, Chris was here to save the day. I looked his way to find that he wasn't alone. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"Sam," I whispered his name with relief. So much so, that I wanted to break down and start crying. Chris had called the number I gave him and my reinforcements were here. But right now, one extra person is all we need. Chris kept his eyes on Kate. Sam looked over the scene, eyes falling on me.

I saw his lips moving and knew that he was whispering something only my supernatural half could hear. But that part of me isn't working. I shook my head, a grim expression on my face as tears burned my eyes. The once concerned look on his face turned to anger and his attention then turned to Kate.

"I did what I was told to do," Kate said.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people," Chris rebuttled. "There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a sixteen year old boy with no proof he's spilled human blood. We go by the code – nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." I knew he was speaking French. And because of my time being a hunter, I knew exactly what he was saying and to some degree…agreed with it.

I pushed off the tree and carefully made my way to Derek. I collapsed on the ground a foot from him. My leg was throbbing and I was quickly loosing blood. I looked down at Derek. He was passed out, a bullet in his abdomen. Chris fired a warning shot at Kate and it startled me.

I sighed and then reached into Derek's bullet wound to fish it out. I pulled it out and tossed, knowing that it can heal now. The front door to the Hale house creaked open. "Sam!" I said his name and he was at my side in a heartbeat. He hugged me and then pulled back. "I can't shift!" I whisper yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm human." I looked him in the eyes, seeing as the realization hit him.

"Allison, get back," Chris ordered as he and the others sort of grouped together. Scott stood as the others trained their guns on the door.

"What is it?" Allison asked, backing up near me. Sam walked up with the others, his claws already coming out.

"It's the Alpha." I didn't need to hear Scott's words to know who was behind the door. That was a given. Peter, in his animal Alpha mode, came running out of the house. I barely saw him as he whizzed by. I stood quickly and wrapped my arm around Allison, pulling her closer to me, closer to the tree.

It ran past us a few times before knocking into Chris. He went flying to the ground and didn't move after that. Peter then slammed into Sam before running over Scott. Both boys hit the floor at about the same time. Kate was the only one left standing. She waved her gun around like a lunatic.

"Come on!" she shouted. "Come on!" Peter, in human form, appeared beside her and grabbed her wrist. She pulled the trigger wincing at the pain. He pulled her arm back and she fired again. Peter then broke her wrist and she cried out. I was honestly fighting the urge to cheer for her demise. I don't want to be the kind of person who wants someone else dead.

Peter grabbed Kate's throat and then launched her into the air. She landed on the front porch of the house. He quickly walked up to her, grabbing her and continuing inside. "No!" Allison squirmed out of my grip and ran toward the house. I didn't have the strength left in me to hold her back.

Not too long after she'd entered the house, Sam and Scott were on their feet and running inside. I looked to the ground next to me. Derek was gone. I sighed, assuming that he was inside with them. There's no way he's going to miss a chance to kick Peter's butt.

Growling quickly ensued, along with the sound of things breaking. I cringed, hoping that my boys come out alive. I pushed off the tree and then staggered across the yard to Chris' body. I got down next to him just as Allison came running around the back of the house.

She got down with me and shook Chris' body. "Dad. Dad." She looked at me, slightly panicked. "Can't you do something?"

"Not after what your aunt did to me," I said a little too bitter. She then looked to the blood rolling down my body.

"Are you dying?"

"What do most people do who get shot?" I was sitting on my butt, feeling the urge to just tip over and pass out. Glass shattered as Scott came flying out of the front window. He tumbled a few times before coming to a stop. Not two seconds later, Peter (as an animal again) flew through the same window. But he was so big that he took most of the window frame with him.

Scott scrambled out of the way as Peter crashed to the ground. I looked back at the house. Two red eyes glowed through the darkness where the window once was. Sam stepped forward, fully shifted. Peter shook his head and then locked eyes on Scott.

He ran up to him and grabbed him, lifting him up off the ground. Peter growled loudly in his face. Sam growled back, twice as loud. Peter dropped Scott and turned to face Sam. But Sam was already mid air, his fists slamming into the top of Peter's shoulders.

Peter stumbled back as Scott kicked him in the back. Peter flew closer to the house, Sam just barely getting out of his way. Peter stood and growled at the two werewolves. Scott and Sam stood side by side, fangs and claws ready to rip him apart.

A car horn honked, causing all of us to look that way. Jackson and Stiles had just gotten out of a silver car. Stiles ran a few feet forward, launching a laboratory flask full of liquid at Peter. Peter, of course, caught it and then growled at them. I looked around and saw Chris' gun a few feet away.

I lunged for it, biting back the pain that ignited in my chest. Now lying on my right side, I raised the gun with my left hand and shot the flask in Peter's hands. It exploded and fire engulfed his left arm. He screamed and thrashed at the flames. Then Jackson ran forward, throwing another flask at him.

This one hit him in the chest, igniting Peter's whole body. He roared even louder and thrashed harder. He looked toward Allison and me and growled. Then started to charge us. Scott and Sam ran forward, both jumping and then punching Peter in the chest.

He flew back, the flames overtaking him. I watched as he slowly began to turn back into a human. I sighed and dropped the gun, rolling onto my back. I was tired and in pain. And I was very much still human. I still couldn't shift. And I still couldn't heal. The pain in my chest was starting to get the better of me.

My chest felt heavy, making it harder to breathe. I'm sure the bullet cracked my collar bone. Had it hit a lung I think I might've known by now. Then again, I could be wrong. But now that the adrenaline is wearing off, closing my eyes doesn't seem like such a silly thing.

"Sara!" Chris was at my side, a hand on me. He shook me. "Hey, come on. You need to stay awake." He had a look on his face that was, I think, supposed to reassure me. That everything was going to be okay. But his eyes told a different story. They were worried I wasn't going to make it. "Come on. Let's get you up."

He then grabbed me and helped me to my feet. I knew it was a good idea, but the need to pass out was still there. He draped my left arm across his shoulders and held me up. I'm not sure what I expected, but Scott and Allison sat on the ground kissing. I sighed and chalked it up to them being teenagers.

But them something caught all of our attention. Derek walked from the house and over to Peter's body. Everyone had turned back to human, but Sam still looked guarded. He didn't know any of these people and was ready to fight any of them if need be.

Scott stood and ran over to Derek, just as he leaned over Peter. "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family – what am I supposed to do?" A few seconds went by and I'm assuming Derek was thinking about it. Then he raised his clawed hand. "Wait! No, no, don't-"

And, with one slash, Peter Hale was dead. I sighed and closed my eyes. He should've let Scott have it. "Why, Derek?" I whispered, almost to myself. Was it for the power? To keep it in the family? Or just because he didn't want the theory to not be true and then risk Scott being an Alpha?

Derek stood and turned around. He looked at us, his once blue glowing eyes now red. The same shade Sam and I posses. Derek was looking at all of us, but something told me his words were more directed toward me. "I'm the Alpha now," his words were laced with an almost growl. I had told him almost the same thing that night that I broke and then healed his wrist.

My head felt light, and my legs gave way. It was all Chris could do not to drop me. Someone grabbed me from behind and took me from Chris, hefting me up. I opened my eyes and found I was in Sam's arms. "I don't understand," I heard Chris say. "Why isn't she healing?"

"It was Kate," Scott said, his voice getting closer as he spoke. "She did something to her." I looked at Sam with a knowing look. He knew what needed to be done, what might fix me. He looked to the others. Then, he gently laid me down. He grabbed my wrist, his eyes glowed red, and I felt him trying to heal me.

It's the only thing that might work. Might jumpstart my healing. But only an Alpha can do it. Which is why Sam is always on call. For as long as I can remember he's been 'fixing' me. I felt my body wanting it, but it still wasn't enough. And Sam was about at his max. And he knew that I didn't like him to push it.

Derek knelt down on my other side, taking my hand. He and Sam shared a look and I knew that if my life weren't on the line these two boys would be fighting. But Derek looked down at me. His eyes glowed red and I felt him too healing me. A few seconds went by and still nothing. Sam had gone past his limit and Derek was just about there.

I don't know what it was, but I suddenly felt…different. There was a fire lit inside of me. My vision turned red and I gasped, "That's enough!" Both boys stopped instantly, falling back exhausted. I propped myself up on my elbows. Chris reached a hand down. I took it and stood, my wounds almost completely healed.

"Okay…" Stiles came around the corner. "What…what…" his mouth hung open, flabbergasted. "What just happened? What happened to you?" he pointed at me. His eyes widened and pointed at Sam. "And who are you? You're not an evil Alpha too are you? Are all Alphas evil?"

I smiled. "That was just a Peter thing. He was a special level of crazy." Both Sam and Derek stood. I pointed at Sam. "This is my cousin, Sam. My reinforcements." I looked at Chris with that last part, giving him the most thankful expression I could. He hugged Allison and nodded my way. And I knew that he'd do it again.

"Reinforcements?" Stiles questioned. "This is one guy. Are there more?" I nodded. He looked at me with his mouth open. Then he straightened. "Well, how many?" his voice was curious, yet concerned.

I looked at Sam, then back at Stiles. "Enough."

Derek walked up to Sam and outstretched his hand. "Thanks for your help."

Sam looked hesitant but shook his hand anyway. "Anytime."

"Wait!" Stiles interrupted with a look like he just discovered time travel. He pointed at Sam. "You're Sara's cousin?" Sam nodded. "Sam? Like, Samuel Johnston?" Sam nodded again, confused. As was I. "Ha! Last I saw you you were our age," he pointed at him and Scott. "You probably don't remember. I'm Aaron's friend."

"Oh, right," Sam said. "The annoying one." And Stiles' face instantly dropped and his pointer finger deflated. Stiles then walked away, after his bubble was popped. I sighed, thinking about how to move forward. Scott's still a werewolf, Lydia's a Banshee in the making, Derek's an Alpha, Kate's dead, and Chris knows I'm a werewolf. Oh, right. And then there's the thing about the Nemeton not liking me anymore and taking back it's power.

Which means I need to find it and give it the what for. And, it'd be nice to know how Derek and I were moving forward. I sighed. I would ask 'what could go wrong?' But I have a feeling I'm going to find out. But, first thing's first. Ben told me that when I got back he'd talk. Tell me everything between him and the Hales. Of course…that was, like, two days ago.


	23. Chapter 23: Night Changes

It's been a couple days since the crazy events that ended with Peter and Kate dying. And everything is not normal. I think we're all trying to figure out what that word even means. I haven't spoken to Derek, but I really didn't expect anything else. He knows I don't agree with him becoming an Alpha.

I've kept my eye on Lydia. Scott and Stiles say she's going to live. Of course, they have no idea why. When a werewolf bites you you die or become one. And her wounds haven't healed. But that doesn't make her human. I know exactly what she'll become. What she is.

Scott and Allison have gotten back together. Shocker. Guess he skipped over that part where she helped Kate try to kill us. Though, she did apologize. And I did accept. Chris and I are parting ways, agreeing that our partnership needs to end before more people find out I'm not human. That might be bad for him.

But, then again, right now I don't know what I am. I can heal, but that's it. All other supernatural abilities are gone, and have been since that night. Maybe it was Kate who caused it, but I'm guess it was the Nemeton. It gave me my powers and clearly didn't agree with me refusing to give them to Lydia.

She's not ready for that kind of power, that kind of responsibility. Being a Banshee makes her the perfect candidate. But, when I got roped into all of this, I was told I got to choose my successor. Which makes me think it really was Kate who messed me up. Or maybe I just really am terrible at my job.

I sat at the table in front of Ben. The day I got back to the hotel, he told me that his house was finally ready. We moved into it the next day. Of course, all the furniture and everything were at the house that burned down. So we had to go shopping.

But he and I weren't able to talk like he said because Sam and Aaron were here. And with Sam's super hearing, Ben didn't want to risk him over hearing. So I went first, telling Ben everything that's happened since I got back to town. And now he's going to tell me why he and the Hales don't get along.

"Everyone who knows what I'm about to tell you is dead. So there's no one to back up my story," he said. I nodded to show I understood. I just wanted him to hurry up and spill. He took a deep breath. "The feud, of sorts, that we've had with the Hales started with Lily. Before she and I met. There once were two hunter families in Beacon Hills. The Argents and the Lawsons."

"Lily Lawson," I said with realization. My mind was skipping ahead and trying to guess how the story ended.

"Yes. But, at that time, the Lawson family was the one to be feared. Your Aunt Lily was born into that hunter family. She was taught from a very young age how to track, shot. But the Lawsons didn't have a code like the Argents. No morals to guide them. If they found any kind of creature they killed it. Which is why they were so feared. But your aunt hated it and only did what she had to to get by. Her plan was to leave them as soon as she was eighteen. Had been since she was about ten."

"But…?"

"But, the Lawsons adopted your mother. And Lily decided that she wasn't going to leave Rose with her psychotic family. So she had to alter her plan slightly."

"How does this relate to the Hales?"

"I'm getting there. Shhh." He paused and then continued. "So, Lily then met a man at school and fell for him."

"You."

"No," he shook his head and readjusted in his seat. "This was before me. Long before."

"Then who was he?"

He glared at me. "Who's telling the story?"

"You," I sighed.

"Yes, so let me do it." He continued to stare at me until I nodded. "Good. Now, the man she fell in love with was a Hale. They'd managed to stay off the Lawson's radar, until they met. Lily kept what he was a secret from everyone but Rose."

I rolled my eyes. "How many times is this story line going to repeat itself?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's more common than you think."

"So, what? Her dad found out, tried to kill him, and neither side could forget it?"

"Not quite," he smiled. "During senior year – near the end, actually – Lily found out she was pregnant."

"With Sam," I nodded.

He smiled. "Yes. She feared what would happen if she stayed with Sam's father, thinking of what her father would do. At the time, she felt the only thing to do was run. And she did. She got as far away as she could. She didn't say goodbye to anyone, never even told the guy about Sam. She just left. But about a year or so later, she began writing to Rose and telling her about her new life."

"With you."

He nodded. "I met her when she was five months pregnant. I knew nothing about werewolves or the supernatural. She told me her family kicked her out and that she didn't know who the father of her child was. She was homeless and had no money. So I offered her a room at my place. And seven months later we were married."

"Does Sam know?"

"He doesn't know the details, or his father's name. We never told him, but somehow he found out I wasn't his father. He hasn't acted any differently toward me. I just figure that, when he's ready, he'll ask for the details. But until then, I don't want to tell him something he doesn't want to know."

"And, Aaron? He's yours?"

"Yes."

I sighed and thought. "Sam was born an Alpha. His father must've been powerful."

"Is that you asking for his name?"

"Yeah, you left that part out."

"And for a reason."

"Oh, come on." I leaned forward. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

He sighed. "I mean it, Kit. No one can know." I nodded. He then reluctantly spoke. "Sam's father is Peter Hale."

"What?!" I exclaimed as I shot out of my chair. "Are you serious?" Ben nodded. "Ben, that means that Sam just helped kill his father."

He nodded. "That's why Sam can't know. No one can." I sat, processing what was said.

"This is crazy!" I looked at him. "Anything else I should know?"

"After Lily left, your mother continued to be friends with Peter. Together, they came up with a way to take down the Lawsons from the inside. Which is why they don't exist today. Your mother then became a 'guardian' of the supernatural trying to undo her family's wrongs."

My mouth was on the floor. "What…what happened to Lily? Who killed her?"

"An Alpha whose pack the Lawsons killed. He recognized her and killed her for what her family did."

"Where's he?"

"Don't know. He left after he killed her," his expression turned sober.

I sighed, shaking my head. "This whole thing is crazy. That would make Sam and Derek cousins."

He nodded. "Yes. But because your mother was adopted, you're not related to either of them."

"So, why didn't Peter bring any of this up?"

"He doesn't remember. Once Rose found out that Sam was Peter's, she told Talia and they agreed that it'd be best if Peter never knew Lily," he replied. I sighed, knowing this was going to take a few hours to get over.

I walked up to my room and plopped on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. A few minutes later, I heard a knock on my window. I stood and walked over to it. I slid the window up. "Are you ever going to use the door?"

"I'm not sure your uncle would like that." Derek crawled in the window. I nodded, mentally agreeing with him. I closed the window and then sat down on the bed next to him. Silence filled the air for at least two minutes. "So," I finally said. His head turned my way, eyes down. "Now what?"

He sighed and looked up at me. "I don't know. What do you want to happen?"

I looked out across the room, not sure what I wanted. "Well…it seems I'll be staying here longer than I thought." I looked at him. "I can still be a guardian without being able to shift, it'll just be harder."

"You still can't?"

"No. I can heal and that's it."

He nodded. "Then maybe I'll stick around too. Help you protect people."

I laughed until I realized that he was serious. I smiled. "I can take care of myself," I nudged his shoulder with mine.

He smiled, then looked me in the eyes. "What if I want to take care of you?"

I leaned closer to him. "And what if I wanted to let you?" His face was now hovering inches from mine. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being this close to him. His lips slowly captured mine. My body wanted to melt, drown away all my problems. But I stopped myself. I pulled back and looked at him.

He looked at me, almost concerned. Then I said in a serious tone, "Are you still going to be with me, even if I can't ever shift again?"

A small smile crossed his lips before he replied. "Are you going to be with me, even though I'm an Alpha?"

I was sleeping, but not very soundly. My mind wouldn't settle down. It's always trying to solve the world's problems at the most unholy hour. But this time, something was different. I tossed and turned, sleeping yet unable to. Images from the night Kate held us captive flashed in my mind. Mingled with glimpses of the Nemeton, the ever aging stump.

A burning sensation started in my chest. The images in my mind slightly changed, adding flashes of when Peter bit Lydia. Deep down I knew something was wrong. But it was like I couldn't tell myself to wake up. Like I was stuck in this dream of memories.

Something hard hit me and I opened my eyes. I was on my bedroom floor. The flashes stopped, yet they were still very much at the forefront of my mind. But my chest still burned. Right where Kate injected the serum. In my heart. I stumbled to my feet and then went into the bath room.

I used the sink to brace myself, trying to think of what this was. But the pain only grew. I pulled at my neckline, trying to get to it. Finally I just pulled on it until it ripped, and tore the shirt off. I looked at the reflection of my chest in the mirror. Everything looked normal from the outside.

I clawed at my heart, wanting the pain to stop. And it was just then that I realized…I had claws. Actual claws. I looked in the mirror as my eyes came alive with the lime green color. I was relieved to see the change of eye color, but still terrified at the unknown of what was happening to me.

The ceramic sink I was leaning on snapped and half of it fell to the ground, water spraying everywhere. I backed up to get out of the spray and tripped. I landed in the doorway to the bathroom. I went to push up off the ground as an ear piercing scream filled the room.

I shuttered at the sound. But I knew what it was. Or, who it was. Lydia. A pain struck my back like I'd been stepped on, and then a red orange laser encircled me. My body transformed into the four legged animal. And before I knew what I was doing, I crashed through the glass window and ran. I knew what I was doing but didn't have the will power to stop myself. The need to run and to leave was too great.

I ran through the city and then into the woods. Not caring who saw me. I ran through the trees, feeling the freest I've been in a long time. A few miles into it, I came to a screeching halt. The Nemeton was a few feet from me. I stared at the massive tree stump. And suddenly, I forgot what I was doing. I forgot how I got here.

I turned to leave and stepped in a puddle. It slashed everywhere and I stopped. I took a step back and looked at it, looked at the water. More specifically, the face staring back at me. It's the same face I've seen a million times. But for some reason, it feels like the first time.

Staring back at me was the face I was born with. The face of a white tiger. My green eyes pierced through the puddle. A new need came to my mind and I knew I needed to fulfill it, just like I did by coming here.

I needed to find Lydia.

I needed to find the Banshee.


	24. Author's Note

Thank you very much for reading my story to the end!

A special thanks to all who commented! I love to hear what people have to say!

For those who want answers to the unanswered questions and loved the story…be looking for BOOK 2!

Thanks so much!

-Theo


End file.
